A Fucked Up Love Triangle
by Zer0Spl3ndiD
Summary: Naruto's struggling to stay sane. Playing the unwanted hero to Sakura's drug addiction born of her Sasuke obsession(who he hates), atop of dealing with Akatsuki, School and a deal with a Drug dealer; its becoming too much. They say things only get worst before they get better but Naruto is just trying to stay afloat despite all the continuous obstacles before him. NaruSasu RATED M
1. Chapter 1

**A Fucked Up Love Triangle**

Featuring

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke & others

* * *

 **Extra:**

EDITED

Anyways, **ENJOY** **: )**

* * *

Sakura scrunched up her little nose at the offending pile of brown dripping mud that was currently being shoved into her face. Her big green eyes slightly began to water at the pushy blonde boy who kept moving the icky stuff closer to her despite her leaning away. She didn't get why this boy didn't seem to understand that she didn't want it. She didn't even like mud!

"NO! NO NO NO! I NO WANT IT! MOMMY!"

Sakura finally shouted at the blonde boy making him jerk back in surprise from her sudden voice.

The two barely noticed the boy's claimed mud-pie had made contact with the wood planks that lined the sandbox that Sakura had been playing in with a newly bought pink bucket.

The little boy looked so startled that he looked around quickly before he got into the sandbox and took a nearby red bucket and promptly put it on his head. Sakura's calls for her mother stopped then as she blinked at the boy. She peered at the glossy plastic bucket on the blonde's head before slowly shuffling closer, completely forgetting why she was so upset seconds ago, and taped the bucket's surface gently.

"What you doing?"

The bucket-head boy shook their head making the girl puff out her cheeks in response. She grabbed the sides of the red bucket and made to tug it up and off the boy's head only to have tanned hands slightly bigger than her own pale ones clamp down over hers to keep the bucket in place.

The boy tugged the bucket down down fully. "Stop that, I is hiding."

Sakura tilted her head, not that the boy could see, she was confused and utterly so as to why the boy wanted to hide. She looked around thinking there might be a monster around. Her mother was talking to a red haired woman, both laughing whenever they looked in Sakura's direction, and the other parents were sitting around or playing with the other kids in the park. Nothing scary there. She focused back her attention on the boy.

"Bucket can stay if you tells why yous hiding."

It took a moment of silence before the boy crossed his arms over his head and turned his head with a tilt that was hard to notice thanks to the bucket but the head tilt was visible enough. "You yell loud."

Green eyes gave the toddler version of an offended look. Sakura slid the bucket upward until she could see blue eyes looking at her, they looked a bit purple from the surrounding red color of the plastic bucket. The two looked at each other not saying another word for a moment. Sakura took in the slightly worried expression on the boy's face and those big blue eyes that made her think of the swimming pool in her backyard she had just been playing in an hour or so before coming to the park.

"You look silly."

The blonde's reply was to wiggle his nose before pushing down the bucket over his head again.

"I sorry, that was mean." Sakura added with a small sad expression on her young face as she pulled off the red bucket fully and let it drop onto the sand beside them. "I'm Sakura…"

"Naruto." the boy replied with a small smile as his hands glanced down to his mudpie-less hand. "You don't like pies?"

"Pies?" Sakura repeated looking confused.

Naruto leaned out of the sandbox to pick up the splattered remains of his mud-pie and made a mini version of it with two hands before showing it to Sakura who blinked then gave a lengthy 'Oh'. He watched as she shook her blonde(*1) head with a big smile and took the mud pie making Naruto beam at her. "I thought yous didn't like wem."

"I thought yous just being a meanie head. I sorry." Sakura apologized with a sniffle which the boy returned oddly enough followed by giving her a bigger smile that made his blue eyes disappear behind his eyelids.

Naruto was startled out of the happy expression was she suddenly yelled out "NO!" to him and shook his shoulders making the tiny pile of sand that had been at the bottom of the red bucket but replaced itself atop his head to fall off. "What?" He blinked at her, eyes wide now.

Sakura's own face mirrored the blonde's. "Your eyes went away...I didn't like it, they very pretty."

Naruto made to touch his eyes but Sakura reached up and clamped her child sized hands on his cheek making him startle into an odd stillness as he stared at her. The two looked at each other, jade green eyes boring into sky blue. It was an odd thing to see two very young kids standing in a sandbox just staring at one another with only a few inches in between them.

"You have pretty eyes too." the boy said after awhile, his stance shifting as the limit of his willingness to stay still was reached. He reached up and touched Sakura's face only to feel something slimy mush around lightly. "Your cheek feels funny."

Sakura blinked then glanced down. She squealed when she saw brown stuff on her face. Naruto jerked back again and Sakura let go of his face to paw at her own, yelling about yucky gross stuff. Naruto opened his mouth to tell her it was just mud but she got up and ran away to her mother who was next to his own.

With a confused expression he got out of the sandbox and made his way to his mother while eyeing a now bawling Sakura who was pressing into her own mother's legs. His mother slid her fingers into his hair once he was close enough and tugged him against her side; his right hand coming up to grip the hem at the back of her shirt as he looked at Sakura.

"Naru, why is that pretty little girl crying?"

Naruto turned his big blue eyes up at his mother, her red hair looking a shade lighter thanks to the sun beaming down upon them. Her blue eyes were just as warm looking tho with their soft mothering expression. He smiled at seeing her but then furrowed his brows once he remembered her question. He shook his head not really sure.

"Naruto, is it?" Sakura's mom this time spoke to him, making Naruto press a bit more into his own mother but nodded in reply. "It's okay, Naruto. Sakura doesn't really like mud but I'm sure she liked the, uh, pie you made her."

Sakura sniffled and slowly looked to the blonde boy who was now looking at her with that same expression he had when he still had the bucket on his head. She nodded slowly, rubbing her eyes on the back of her hands before giving a smile that seemed to relax the boy.

"Muds yucky!" she exclaimed.

"Pies are yummy!" Naruto replied.

The two shared a grin in which their mothers laughed at before setting up another time for their children to meet up. Sakura and Naruto met up almost every day that summer and once it was realized they would attending the same kindergarten, seeing as Naruto had just moved into the area at the start of summer, they become very good childhood friends.

 **-years later-**

Sakura bent over at the waist, hands on her hips as she stared down at the dozing tanned face of a blonde haired boy who for some reason thought the front lawn of her house was an ideal place to take a nap. She took a moment to let her eyes take in the boy's appearance. Choppy blonde hair, freshly cut by her own mother, naturally tanned skin that could rival a surfer's and a growing build that was a little under average for a 14 year old.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI! WAKE THE HELL UP, YOU BLONDEY!"

A single blue eye that easily reflected the clear sky above them stared up at the upside down image of Sakura's slightly frowning face. The boy's other remaining closed eyelid lifted up after a slow blink of the pair together to fully revealing the most beautiful hue of blue eyes Sakura had ever seen. She meant it back then when she said Naruto had pretty eyes.

"You're a blonde too, ya know."

Sakura huffed down at her childhood friend. Now if only his voice didn't sound like a growling puppy and he didn't have the hyperactive energy to match a puppy either. She was silently thankful her friend didn't become fully awake til after their first class. She shook her head fondly at him and flicked him on the forehead. "Just get up or we're going to be late."

A soft wind breezed past them ruffling Naruto's spiky soft hair along with her own. He laid there for a bit longer til the breeze passed before getting up, making a comment about how Sakura's green and white striped panties matched her eyes. The blonde promptly booked it when her scream of rage sounded behind him followed by Sakura's own footfalls as she gave chase; fully intent on beating her friend til he forgot what her panties looked like.

* * *

Naruto groaned as he rubbed his abused head while remaining slumped over his desk. Sakura could really hit for a girl. He shot a glare at her that went ignored as her friend entered the room.

"Bitch..."

"Who? Sakura?" Asked someone with a somewhat similar voice to Naruto's own.

"Ya, who else Kiba?"

Kiba took up his normal seat beside the blonde and ruffled up that blonde hair with a grin which earned him a glare and a rough shove to his arm. The two had met earlier in the school year, Kiba had missed out on the first day due to a dog bite after being told to stay away from one of the meaner dogs. They got along great having very similar personalities and likes; Naruto loved to mess around and joke and Kiba enjoyed a good prank and a laugh. If Kiba didn't have bronzed skin, shaggy brown hair and a different facial structure the two could've been twins.

"I don't get why you hang out with her, man." Kiba glanced over to the blonde haired girl, her green eyes focused on a fashion magazine another girl was pointing to beside her. He shook his head and blinked at the look on his friend's face. He quickly held up his hands in surrender.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well...I mean, she's a chill girl don't get me wrong and it's fine when we all kick it, but to be honest, I feel like there's something about her that's uh, I don't know yet, but it's a nagging thing, you know?" Kiba shrugged a bit helplessly. "A dog always trusts its instincts, man."

Naruto raised a brow then gave a snort before pulling out his notebook for class as the teacher greeted everyone while walking in. "You're not a dog even if you eat like one."

Kiba's mock offended 'hey' was drained out by the the scrape of chairs as students got into the seats once the teacher called for attention. He stuck his tongue out at the blonde who merely smiled in response before attempting to pay attention.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yeeeaaahh, I know; kinda short. But I didn't want to rush into the story. I was originally going to start it off with Sakura already a cocaine addict but then I realized it wouldn't explain as to why her and Naruto were even such good friends to the point that he'd be there for her so strongly despite not understanding her reasons. So! I started it out like this; where they're nice and normal...and then shit gets fucked up. Yay high school!

 **1*** \- Sakura in my story is actually born with blonde hair; not like Naruto's or Ino's though. Either way she's blonde. I won't be giving anything away when I tell you that she does dye her hair bubblegum pink though. : D

Chapter 2 is coming up soon, so expect that! The story will get better and start really moving after that chapter or even toward the ending of it. I didn't want to linger too long on the positive life since I kinda wanna get this story done. It's my first chapter story so I'd like to keep it short until I get better enough for chapter stories that are like 15 chapters long or around there. BUT! That doesn't mean I'll be rushing this story to where it gets confusing.

Although I may not double proof-read the chapters before posting them up; just to save time since I can only write during the night between 11pm-2/3am. Woot-woot to my lively life.

 **ANYWAYS** ;

look forward to chapter 2 but let me know if you like the story so far or it needs some stuff tweaked.

: )


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Extra:**

 **-edited the ending; because my 3am version was just** **BLAH by that point.**

* * *

Sakura, Naruto and Kiba walked out of their high school doors with a light feeling. More than a few other kids joining them in their departure. Naruto jumped down the rest of the five steps that led up to the entrance with a sudden spark of energy that had been lacking since the last week of school was approaching. Kiba grinned and rushed down the rest of the stairs; smacking bodily into his friend with a cheer.

Sakura rolled her eyes at their antics but had a pleased smile on her face. She was glad school was over too. Although she did feel a bit nervous about next year. They were going to be entering a new high school and in a completely different building located closer to Kohona City's central park. They would have to take the train just to get there everyday. Something Sakura was kinda nervous about but thankfully Naruto's earlier promise to go to and from school together eased her. She watched as the two rowdy boys started shoving each other playfully then attempted to put the other in a headlock.

 _Boys_ , she sighed and made her way down the last step to stop beside them.

"Come on, I want to show mommy my end of year report card."

Both Naruto and Kiba stopped mid motion at hearing that; Kiba with his arm locked around Naruto's head and Naruto with his jaws clamped over Kiba's exposed right forearm. The weather was nice and warm so long-sleeves, jackets or pants would've been pointless. The two boys exchanged a look before refocusing on the blonde female of their trio with disbelieving expressions.

"What?" came the duo question.

Sakura flushed pink. She huffed and pushed the two boys; making them almost lose balance. "STOP THAT! It's not weird to wanna show my parents how well I'm doing!" She marched passed them and turned the corner at the gate to walk down the block that led to her house which was thankfully only five blocks away.

The two straightened themselves out, taking a bit longer thanks to Naruto's extra wiggles, but once their limbs were their own they rushed to catch up their friend. Kiba a bit more lower than Naruto as the later was the one who cared more about a minor offence to Sakura's feelings.

"ROMEO'S COMING, PRINCESS!"

Kiba grinned stupidly at the duo shout of; "SHUT UP KIBA!"

It was just too easy. Really.

* * *

Sakura's mom opened the door; her smile already forming at the sight of the trio. She always found it rather cute how each of them had a different set of eye color. Her daughter with green, Naruto with blue and Kiba with brown. One day she was going to get them to squish their cheeks together so she could get a picture of their eyes close together. She was artistic and the sight was always warming to her painting nature. It was also a bonus that Naruto's mother would squeal over the photo and offer up one of her cooking recipes in order to get a copy.

"Hello children, enjoy your last day of school?" Mebuki greeted while stepping aside to let them in. Naruto offered his usual wide grin, Kiba almost matching it but with a growing rugged look to it that Mebuki had a feeling the brunette boy will have perfected in a year or two. Her own flesh and blood daughter remained on the doorstep though; looking nervous all of a sudden. "Sakura?"

"Um..I got my end of year report card, mom."

"Oh you silly girl, you had me worried there for a moment. Come inside, there are ice pops in the freez-." Mebuki shut the door behind her daughter and almost winced at the sudden crash and thump that sounded in her kitchen. "-er. BOYS!" She scolded loudly followed by a shake of her head at when two versions of swift muffled apologies came from the pair. "So, let's see your card, hm love?"

Sakura led her mother into the living room, not wanting to get between Naruto and Kiba's mini wrestle match over who gets first pick, and slipped off her pink backpack. She fished inside for a moment before taking out the folded slip of paper and handing it to her mother with growing green eyes.

A sight Mebuki had to chuckle at. "Relax, Sakura. I'm sure you did very well."

The top of the paper stated Sakura's name, grade, classroom and teacher's name along with the issued date of the report card. The first listing were of the term previous followed by the final. There were many green checks, one orange square which meant, _good but could be better_ , and another with a brown line meaning _some more work was needed_ , and at the bottom of the page was the number 95 circled in blue ink.

"You did excellent, darling. Only low mark was gym, but that's not too important right now for an active child like yourself.'

Sakura beamed up at her mom.

Of course the moment, in Sakura's opinion, had to be ruined by the sudden form of Naruto jumping over the back of the tanned couch to flop down onto the remaining space beside her. She shot the other blonde a mild glare that was completely ignored thanks to Kiba tumbling over the back of the couch and landing upon Naruto; making boy yelp out in surprise.

"Argh! Get off you heavy mutt." Naruto shoved at his friend who felt the need to spread out over the blonde in a move just to be a jerk whilst looking highly amused. "I was here first damn it!"

Mebuki's own amused expression turned semi stern at the curse word. Her stare caught Naruto's attention by some other worldly means. He swallowed and mumbled an apology that was cut off at the end thanks to Kiba's elbow digging into the blonde's rib.

"Alright boys, settle down. I know you're excited to be finally free of school but you are still inside so indoor voices and watch those limbs."

Sakura stuck her tongue out at the two as her mother spoke. They of course did it right back despite the humorous sight they made sprawled almost hazardously upon the corner of her couch.

"So, Sakura's mom, can i stay for grub time?" Asked Kiba as he finally moved off Naruto to nudge himself into the space between the other's legs and couch's backrest much to the other boy's annoyance.

"Of course, long as your mother knows."

Naruto shifted his legs so they rested over Kiba's thighs, bending at the knees some so his shoes didn't touch Sakura who looked like she was ready to rip his precious black and white converse shoes, that he had personally spent a whole afternoon coloring the whites in orange, if they even as so much brushed her. "Me too? Mom said she had to work late at the animal clinic and dad's plane got delayed."

Mebuki nodded her head from over her daughter's own. "Your mother called ahead. Now, i think you two boys should freshen up and Sakura," here the woman set her gaze upon her own child, brushing her fingers down the shoulder length blonde hair that matched her own. "be a dear and help me set the table?"

It may have come out as a question but the young female knew it was a request. She nodded as Kiba pushed off Naruto's legs along with the rest of the boy's body, making him tumble off the couch onto the floor with a carpet muffled thud. The brunette merely laughed out and stepped over his friend as he headed for the bathroom; forced to pick up speed when Naruto gave chase in response to the shove. Sakura really had no idea how their friendship managed to last this long. But then again if it wasn't for those two she'd still be the shy easily upset little girl she had been when she first met Naruto.

"Sakura, dining room, please."

She nodded to her mother and set off to the mentioned room.

* * *

Summer had been bliss. And if Sakura didn't know any better she'd say Naruto was the very season personified. He had been more lively and smile contagious than normal and Sakura had enjoyed every day of it.

Minus the time when Kiba had distracted her with a small prank of a pretend bug in her hair so Naruto could switch her water bottle with one filled with warm tomato juice with actual grass in it.

"Man, i can't believe summer is already almost over!"

Sakura turned to look at the blonde laid out beside her. Naruto brought his hands up to wiggle them in the air for some unknown reason, a clear pout on his lips that made her giggle.

"What you laughing at? Its terrible news to hear, Sakura!" Naruto stated in a matter of fact tone, turning his own head to the right so they were face to face upon her pink quilted bed.

"You are, blondey. Aren't you excited to start high school? School somewhere new and and-"

Naruto clamped a hand over his friend's moving mouth."Sakura, let me list a few things for you that you seemed to have missed, yeah?"

Sakura didn't get the chance nor option to reply as the blonde went on anyways.

"One, you're blonde too. Two, when have i ever been excited for school?" Here he raised a brow at her to which she just rolled her green eyes to. "Three, our new high school is still located in the same city. Not at all somewhere new."

A sudden pillow whacked into the blonde's head making his hand move off Sakura's mouth out of reflex despite being a bit delayed to stop the pillow from making contact. "Oi!"

Sakura opened her mouth to tell the other to; quit being a baby, when Naruto's earlier statement sparked an idea in her head. She sat up suddenly and climbed over the blonde; who sputtered in surprise for a moment before following the rest of the movement. Sakura made her way to her dresser and pulled open the top drawer and shuffled around in the top drawer before reaching her arm in deeper and pulling out with a happy exclaim.

Naruto stared at her with a confused but curious face. "What's got you so happy? And don't say school or I'll vomit on your floor. I swear."

"Don't be gross, Naruto. Anyways, I forgot I got this stuff." Here, Sakura moved back to the bed and sat down on the edge, shoving a glossy paper box into her friend's face and shaking it a bit. "It's hair dye!"

"Yeah, I can see that you know. I'm not stupid, Sakura." Naruto gave her a pointed look when she immediately opened her mouth to say otherwise. "Why's it pink though?"

"And you said you're not stupid."

Naruto glared at her.

"Fine fine, sorry." came the most unapologetic sorry ever to leave the girl's mouth. Far as she knew the blonde deserved it after all the times she had been made into the butt of some joke or prank for his and Kiba's amusement over the years. "As you can already tell, I'm gonna dye my hair pink."

"Why pink though?"

"Because I want to pay homage to my namesake." Sakura stated in the same tone of voice Naruto had used earlier when giving his numbered list.

The blonde tilted his head some at that. "Couldn't you just wear a pink dress with sakura flowers on it?"

"I thought you weren't being stupid, Naruto."

"Alright, alright. Geeze, just asking."

Sakura ' _humphed_ ' but opened up the hair dye package with an excitement that held none of the brief annoyance she felt for her friend's unnecessary questions. Inside was an instruction paper with a pair of flimsy plastic gloves to protect the hands from getting dye on them, two bottles, one empty and one full with a pink splat color on the label and two small packets. She pulled out the contents, turning around to kneel on her floor so could drop the stuff onto the bed. She slapped at Naruto's hand when he made to pull off one of the gloves.

"Don't even think about it, Naruto."

There was an amused grin in response but the blonde didn't go for the gloves again. A pleasant silence filled the air within the pale pink painted bedroom as Sakura read over the instructions in her head and Naruto killed the time by recounting the glow in the dark stars they had put upon her ceiling when they were 9. He lazily brought a finger up to trace over the scars on his right cheek; the healed skin indented from the scarring like the ones on his left cheek. He couldn't get over how almost even the scars had been made despite four of them being made in different ways and times.

He got one from when he accidentally spooked his mom while she was slicing carrots and had jerked the knife at an backward angle that cut into Naruto's left cheek at age 7. Two on the right side and one on the left came from the same dog that had bitten Kiba the first year they had met at the start of middle school; only it was done by the animal's claws rather than their teeth. Another on his left cheek was formed when Sakura and Naruto had been putting up the stars. Naruto had taken a tumble off of the, at time it was called the Adult Ladder, and managed to cut open his cheek. The final one on his right cheek came from a kid at their middle school who had been running around with scissors to scar some girl. Of course it was just naruto's luck to have walked into the hallway at the wrong time and get harmed by those scissors.

Kiba had at one time spent a whole lunch period staring at Naruto's face only to claim that the slightly jagged and faintly uneven scars on the blonde's face looked like whisker marks. Sakura had agreed and said they looked kinda cute; a comment that made Naruto fling his mac and cheese at her with his spoon leading to the first food fight at Leaf High School.

"-ruto. Naruto..NARUTO!?"

"Ack, fuck, what woman?" the addressed blonde rubbed at his ear, moving his blue eyes to look at the slightly angry expression upon Sakura's semi flushed face.

"If you had been paying attention you would've known, idiot!" Sakura chucked the empty box at his head. "I said, you're gonna have to dye my hair for me. I can't see the back and I don't want to mess up on this."

Naruto blinked. "Me?"

"Yes you."

A groan sounded in response. A lengthy groan that didn't seem to end until Sakura picked up the discarded pillow and smacked the boy with it again. "Why can't you just have one of your girly friends do it?"

"I don't have many since you and Kiba scared them away with your cooties, gross boyness-ness and those stupid pranks." came the stern reply.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." denied the blonde while turning their head away to hide the faint upturn of their lips.

"Uhuh."

Sakura gathered the instruction and pink dye bottle together in one hand and grabbed her unwilling friend with her other and headed to the bathroom once more. She shoved Naruto into the white tiled bathroom and shut the door behind them. Naruto leaned against the sink's countertop with a displeased expression upon his tanned face. Of all the things to do, playing hair-dresser at 14 with a girl wasn't anywhere on the list.

Not at all. Not even in the future.

"Stop that and put the gloves on. You're doing this; sides you owe me for copying my work a few times."

"You're lucky i like you, Haruno." The blonde muttered with a half-assed glare as he did as told, wiggling his fingers once the lamely made gloves were on. "Now what?"

"Now, you put the dye into my hair like you're washing hair. I dont have a hair dye brush thing so that way is gonna have to do."

The two got into position. Sakura straddling the toilet seat with the lid down and Naruto standing behind her with the gloves on; dye bottle being squeezed out into one hand. He set the bottle down, nudged Sakura's head down a bit, and worked the stuff into her hair. There were a few sounds of pain from her, that went ignored, as did the curses to his being when his blunt nails scraped her scalp a bit hard.

After 20 minutes the dye was all in and staining Sakura's blonde hair a slightly dark shade of pink.

"Don't hate on me if it turns out like shit, Sakura."

The addressed teen merely rolled their green eyes while putting on a shower cap. She jabbed the blonde in the side at the first sound of a laugh. "Just for making fun of me, I get to pick the marathon tonight."

"WHAT!?" came the exclaim. "I didn't even make fun of you, woman!"

"Oh, but we both know you were thinking it, _blondey_." Here, Sakura tugged down her lower right eyelid and stuck her tongue out before slipping out of the bathroom before Naruto could do anything.

A half hour later, one episode of spongebob and a _quick_ shower for Sakura afterward to wash out the hair product, the two seated themselves upon the makeshift bedding of layered pillows upon the floor directly in front of the end of Sakura's bed so they could see the mounted screen and rest their backs comfortably. After all, Sakura's mother may still allow Naruto to sleep over but sharing a room was no longer allowed.

"...Summer really is almost over.." Sakura whispered after a seeing a back to school commercial on t.v.

Naruto nodded his head, his blue eyes moving away from the screen to her face then to her freshly dyed pink hair. It was still something to get used to but he found that the color actually looked good on her. He blinked at that thought and stretched out, muffling a yawn. It was almost 2 am in the morning and watching a marathon of Sakura's choosing was getting boring in the blonde's opinion. After all, there was only so much girl-power a boy could take.

 _Stupid powerpuff girls._

"Hey, Naruto."

"Hm?" humed the slightly zoning out teen.

Sakura shifted so he right side leant against the blonde's left. She nudged her head against his pink stained shirt. Naruto was never and most likely never will be a guy who could stay clean. He'd probably be a dirty boy forever. Sakura buried her face into the boy's side to muffle a laugh at her own thoughts.

Naruto poked the top of her head. "Were you about to tell me that I can change the channel?"

"No." She shook her head and tugged her face away. The blonde's blue eyes were lowered a hue or two thanks to the lack of lighting and slender brow was raised, waiting for her to continue.

"High school at a new place is going to be scary, you know…"

Naruto snorted. That was the funniest thing he ever heard. "That's really funny, Sakura. You watch too many of those fake high school shows."

Sakura's expression turned stern. Her green eyes boring into Naruto's blue hues without wavering making the later blink.

"That worried about it, eh? Look, I'll be there too, so it's fine." He commented with a wave of his hand that was opposite to the side she was leaning against him on.

"Hm, true." She suddenly sat up, turning to face him fully. Her legging clad legs tucked up underneath her in a way Naruto silently questioned how that didn't hurt. She grabbed his hand and focused all of her attention onto the blonde that Naruto was surprised. Sakura squeezed the tanned hand. "In that case, promise me you'll always help me out and vice versa."

"Er….serious?" came the slightly disbelieving toned question.

"Yes."

Naruto shook his head at his friend. Her seriousness on this was rather amusing to him. With an exhale, as if humoring her, he shifted his hand within her own so it was now gripping her smaller and paler hand in a handshake position. "I promise..."

"You better!" Sakura whisper cried into his ear before giving his cheek a kiss then refocusing on the powerpuff girl show.

* * *

KHS was a rather big building. With six floors, a front yard and an inner courtyard placed within the grassy square space that kept each of the four connecting building from getting any closer. The school was used to be a factory in the late 1800s then it was made into a university in the 90's but the university became too high ranking and with too many wishes to enroll they had abandoned the building to a bigger on located a few blocks away from the coast line.

So it was understandable that Sakura was gripping Naruto's arm to the point where the blonde was trying to slyly get the girl's hand off. She hadn't been like this on the first day of middle school. Given that their old school building was only two floors and they barely ever had to go upstairs unless they had art or wood shop class.

"Sakura, it's just a school. You weren't like this when we started high school at Leaf, for F's sakes."

"Don't curse."

"Don't curse?" Naruto blinked at the girl. "Don't curse? I didn't but I will if you don't let up on my arm before you make it fall off."

Here, Sakura finally realized how tightly she had been holding her friend. She flushed somewhat and quickly let go, crossing her arms over her white t-shirt clad chest and turning up her nose. Naruto rolled his eyes at her but slung his arm over her shoulders and guided her into the building. They passed a few other students, none they knew even though Naruto spotted a few he had seen in their middle school days, but the most of them were new faces. There was a group of girls hanging out a few lockers down from a drinking fountain. The blonde spotted the sign to the girl's restroom just across the hall from it. Go figure. Even older girls liked to hang out by the bathroom.

"I'd never understand girls."

Sakura laughed lightly, feeling a bit more at ease with having a friend there. "I'm sure girls will never understand you either. I know I don't and I've known you since kindergen."

"You wound me so, Sakura." Naruto sent her a mock hurt look to which she just nudged his ribs with her elbow gently.

The two checked the classroom numbers looking for their assigned homeroom room. It was their luck they had ended up in the same one. Sakura wouldn't say it outloud but she was very happy when she found out that little bit of information on the night before school was to start. Of course Naruto hadn't taken too lightly to having his bookbag dumped after having just packed it by his mother's instructions just so Sakura could ease her nerves a bit.

He was going to tell her.

At some point.

"There is it!" Sakura's voice exclaimed.

Naruto blinked, turning his gaze away from a another group of students with the most interesting piercings he had ever seen. It was probably for the best though as one of the guy, an orange haired male with obvilous purple colored contacts in, looked ready to glare Naruto into submission if those blue eyes didn't move off him. ( **A/N:** _A cyber cookie if you can guess who that was ; P_ ).

"Oh, well that's cool." was the joyous response.

The pink haired girl huffed at her friend before taking his hand and dragging the boy into the room. Her green eyes rolled over the room, gaining back that nervous feeling when a few eyes stared at her; namely her pink hair.

"Um...maybe I shouldn't of dyed it.."

"You start caving in now, you'll be really living like one of those stupid girls in those fake high school t.v shows you watch."

"Shut up Naruto."

The blonde merely shrugged with one shoulder as he dumped his bag at an empty desk one desk away from the doorway. He linked his exit of the torture room, aka classroom, close as possible. It was too bad that another already had their bag and grey hoodie upon the desk.

Sakura mimicked, claiming the desk beside Naruto's then joining her sole friend within the vast building by the doorway to check out the other students.

She could see a few cliques already. Some punk looking students of different ages with a few normally dressed ones mingled in (the group Naruto had been looking at earlier) stood by the boy's bathroom, an group of what Sakura could feel was just the popular senior girls hung out by the water fountain, a few book and game lovers lingered by the open doorway that looked to lead to stairs going up and down, and by the front doors seemed to be what looked like jocks and cheerleaders just milling around there; some even sitting upon the floor with an mp3 or phone out like a few other students. The rest from what Sakura could see were those that didn't set themselves into labelled groups or hadn't found one yet. She wondered if she'd join into one of the cliques or just be one of the crowd without a place.

However before she get herself worked up or even semi worried about not belonging, Naruto's voice shouted out. She jumped in place, jerking her gaze to the blonde boy and blinked when he swept out the door without a word to her.

"NARU-!"

Sakura quickly cut herself off though when she noticed a few eyes flicker over to her and stare. Her cheeks heated up in embarrassment. She was going to whack that boy so hard with her binder when he came back. She stood by the doorway, looking down the hallway and easily spotting her friend's blonde hair that seemed to be a shade more sunnier than the other blondes in the hallway. Sakura's eyes widen when she noticed Naruto was about to run into some dark haired boy and was about to shout a warning when the blonde pulled a swift spin on the heel move that she saw done on t.v when Kiba and Naruto would change the channel on her, hide the remote and then squish her form between theirs on the couch and forced her to watch basketball; or some other sports of their choosing.

Sakura mathematically noted that the person Naruto had almost hit had stopped a step too late. Then again you didn't need to be good at math to see that the two boys would have collided if Naruto hadn't done that maneuvering move. She had seen the person jerked back in reaction, the speed of Naruto's passing form caused their dark bangs to sway slightly enough for Sakura to see the slightly wide coal colored eyes. Those eyes didn't remain still though as the person's turned their head right after the pass-by to follow the form of her blonde friend as they dashed down the hall to only then bodily ram into someone else with brown hair.

Someone Sakura happily recognized as Kiba Inuzuka.

The pink haired girl moved out of the doorway and started after the two with a smile playing on her lips. Now it'd be like middle school again; the worries and nervous seeped out of her as Sakura made her way toward the rowdy boys already gaining the attention of many within the packed hallway with their shoving, arm punching and overly enthusiastic greetings. She nearly stumbled when the guy Naruto avoided like a pro seconds ago walked passed her without bothering to move out of her way and she had to side step awkwardly; bumping into someone else in the process. Sakura mumbled a soft sorry to the girl that shot her an annoyed look and ran the rest of the short distance to her friends who greeted her with a thump to the back.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Well...there's chapter 2! I edited the ending; as stated above-duuuhh me; so those who read this before the edited version...just know I wanted to postpone a few things that I feel would be better to happen later as to not seemed rushed.

WHOOT! YUPPIE oh &..

I'm sorry about all the line breaks and time skips. I hope no one got confused . BUT like I said in the previous chapter, it's necessary.

I did edit it but I haven't went through the whole thing to be honest but I will soon. So if there are any mess ups or misspelled words and stuff, they'll be fixed. YAY! Anyways, chapter 3 is coming; might be a bit later though. I'd love to be able to compete and post new chapters everyday for how many days in a row til the story is completed. I'll try though, I swear.

Reviews would be awesome; they keep me going : D

 **LOOK FORWARD TO CHAPTER 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Extra:** lightfromshadows get's the cyber cookie and a massive non-creepy-kinda-hug from me  
& a big **THANK YOU**!

* * *

It was agony.

It was just an unfair agony that the wondrous being that is Naruto Uzumaki had to have such a weirdo as a partner. And not just for one project during their science lab class but for the whole month. Orochimaru wouldn't even let him switch partners as the long haired man had made it clear no one was to . Naruto was pretty sure their teacher took some sick-sick pleasure out of denying and torturing his students. He believed it even more so when another student dropped their beaker onto their foot and all Orochimaru said was not to wear open-toed shoes to class next time.

The guy was a real bastard and his model face and those damn bright honey colored eyes were just hella misleading.

"Alright everyone." Spoke the man sternly with a natural whisper like hiss to his tone. "Upon your desk is the project you are to have complete by the end of the week with your assigned partner. If I find out that only one out of the pair did the work you will get a revoke of lunch and some after school quality time with me and a few volatile components." Here the long haired man put forth an unnerving smile that did not lighten the guy's choice of words. "Are we clear?"

It was obvious the resounding answer was one of approval.

Naruto groaned at the sudden poking nudge to his shoulder. He planted his face upon the black desk; promptly ignoring his annoying lab partner and whatever they were saying to him. He of course wasn't allowed his peace though as the teacher tossed a test tube at his head. The item clinking to his desktop and rolling toward the opposite edge yet pausing before it could tilt over the side.

"If you're tired Uzumaki, do rethink your sense of time and your sleep schedule."

A snicker came from the right of the blonde. Naruto flipped the dog-lover off, mindful to glance at Orochimaru before doing so. The poke to his shoulder happened again making him inwardly growl and mentally count to ten. "What?" the now irritated blonde asked as he finally turned to look at the other boy who shared his table. "And stop poking me, would you."

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't so blonde." replied the boy with a slight huff to their voice that kinda reminded Naruto of Sakura when she was sick with one of those mucus-ee colds. The kind that made her soft voice have that odd roughness to it. Only that this guy's voice was a bit more rough but still just as soft; an odd mixture of sounds for sure.

Naruto was pretty sure the guy had insulted him but at this point his brain wasn't up for a verbal arguement. Besides, he was a blonde.

With a tired sigh he lifted his head off the table and sat up slightly straighter on the swivel stool placed before the desk. Each table had two. Like they had to have pairs in everything, students included. Naruto eyed the other boy taking in their very short black hair, porcelain colored flesh and onyx colored eyes. They had rather soft features but their jaw structure and the form of their eyes were very much of the male gender. However their choice in clothing is what really catch the blonde's attention. They had on a plain black zip-up hoodie with these matching skinny jeans that made Naruto shift in his seat in discomforts just from seeing the tightness of them.

He couldn't help but ask; "Dude, how the hell does your crotch fit in there?"

"Same way my hand would fit into your pants. Snug." the other replied simply.

The two stared at each other for awhile.

Naruto mentally questioning if the guy had just said what he think he did and the black haired boy for a lack of knowledge on how to keep a conversation going or to even start one for that matter. It took a few more minutes for the blonde to finally just shove the wierd reply into the mental trash bin in his head and not even bother trying to understand the other boy's reasoning to give _that_ kinda anwer.

"There is something wrong with you, man..." came the final verbal response.

The boy continued to stare back without replying. Their facial features blank with lacking physical show of emotion. However Naruto was able to see the very faint twitch of their inner dark brows hinting at a very slim glimpse of the guy's confusion. Waiting to actually get a verbal response back though took too long and Naruto just waved the guy off while flipping open his textbook to find what one of the names on their assigned project even meant.

Science really wasn't his calling.

The unlikely pair started their work silently for a good chunk of the class. Naruto only had to swipe away the other boy's pointing pen when it took the blonde a bit too much time then he'd like to admit to find a few scientific words and their definition. By the end of the lab Naruto's textbook had some random wiggled lines of blue ink upon the pages here and there on the pages he had to look up. And the other boy was now supporting a very dim hue of pink around their pale wrist in the vague shape of Naruto's hand.

"My name is Sai." stated the dark eyed weird boy out of nowhere.

Naruto paused mid shove of packing his bag to look up at the guy. Their face just as impassive as before even if there was this lip-sealed smile upon it this time. "Naruto...and your smile gives me the creeps by the way."

"Damn buddy! Aren't you just the international peace maker." Entered Kiba's voice just as the bell rang to signal the end of the class. "Don't mind blondie here. He's just grumpy that he had no ladies keeping him up all night…" The brunette leant back a bit and looked around the emptying classroom quickly before leaning in a bit closer to Naruto's lab partner until his mouth was a few inches away from the other's ear. "...just his right hand." Kiba pulled back, his brows wiggling in amusement to match his sudden grin.

Sai blinked slowly not quite following as quickly as the newly appeared boy to their shared table probably expected. Once he did though, it took him a few seconds to decide on the correct response that went close enough in hand to what his thoughts had had projected at first hearing the brown haired boy's comment.

"So he's dickless?" asked Sai in a blunt wording whilst moving his dark eyes to Naruto's now reddening face.

Kiba barked out a laugh, startling Sai a bit, before slinging an arm over the guy's shoulders and thumping them on the chest with the whole palm of his hand. "I like him, Naruto. Let's keep him around."

Naruto shot his friend a glare followed by giving a reply in the most sarcastic tone of voice he could muster while feeling as irritated as he did. "Sure dear, whatever you want. I'll even put Akamaru up for adoption since you're only allowed one bitch." With that said he walked passed the two to enter the filling hallways to head to his next class; Home Economics.

The two boys looked after the blonde til the back of Naruto's black and orange checkered backpack dipped around the framing of the open door. Kiba whistled low, shaking his right hand while doing so and gaining Sai's attention once more.

"See I told you, only has his right hand."

Sai couldn't help the upward tilt of his lips. The muscle response surprised him but Kiba didn't seem to notice as the brunette guided the other boy of the room while asking what class they had next among a few more questions.

* * *

"Geezes! How the hell do they have Home-Ec right before lunch but won't even let you gorge on the food you make?" shouted Naruto as he shot his arms up above his head in physical exclaim before clapping his hands together followed by a quick smooth transaction motion of entwining his fingers together and moving his hands behind his head so he could lean his head back comfortably as he walked down the street.

"Naruto." sounded Sakura's calm soft voice from the annoyed blonde's left. "You should be happy that your burnt rice was marked as passable."

"Wait wait!" Yelled Kiba as he held his hands out as if trying to freeze time for a moment. "You're telling me Naruto burned rice? One of the easiest things to make?"

The amusement was thick in the dog-lover's voice and no one could deny it. Not even Sai who was dragged to join the trio group by amused brunette.

Naruto blew air up into his bangs not even bothering to answer while Sakura turned her head away to hide the smile trying to take over her mouth so Naruto didn't see. Kiba of course had no such issue letting the blonde know just how much he found their lack of cooking skills funny.

"You're mom can cook. You're dad can cook." Kiba marked off on his hand by popping up his thumb then his index finger followed with some delay by his middle finger until he was holding up one of the hand signs for the number three. "And you, you can only make ramen. The 3 minute kind, I might add."

Sakura couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto grumbled. "Laugh it up now, sure, but see if I ever invite you guys to dinner when my mom cooks ever again."

"That's fine, dude. You're normally at Sakura's anyways so its kinda whatever." Replied Kiba as he pocketed his hands while walking a little ways behind the blonde with Sai on his right.

Here Sai opened his mouth to ask who Sakura was when the group reached the infamous dinner. It's style was vintaged. The chrome on the sides, glossy red painted walls with black and white checkered stripes outlining the windows was very much related to the dinners back in the day; mainly the malt shops.

They crossed the street and made their way up the built in ramp, slowing down by the entrance of the door when the inside showed to be a bit crowded.

"Well shit. How are we supposed to get a table?" Asked Kiba as he lifted himself onto his toes to see over the mini crowd of people; the majority of which attended his school.

"And that's why you call ahead, boys."

The three boys looked to the only girl of their group; two with surprised but then very pleased expressions upons their faces and one boy, bluntly stoic. Sakura rolled her green eyes at them before squeezing behind the little cluster of people by the waiting area to one of the two booths with a reserved sign on it. Once she found her name in typewriter font upon a folded simple piece of paper she took up the window seat before either of the boys did. It was kinda amusing to watch both Kiba and Naruto swiftly enter a quickie game of rock-paper-scissors to see who'd get the other window seat when it got claimed without their notice by someone else.

She coughed lightly.

"Oh that's right, um...we don't know each other." Sakura started lamely as she addressed the boy Kiba had pulled down the front steps of their school by the back of their hoodie without the dark haired teen's permission. She idly wondered why he hadn't told her friend to let go or something though. "I'm Sakura, Sakura Haruno." She then motioned to the still oblivious pair. "Long time friend of those two idiots."

Sai bored his gaze onto her in silence for a good long moment before glancing to the two mentioned.

Having seen his pink haired friend do a hand gesture in his direction; Kiba ditched Naruto mid conversation to slip into the spot beside Sakura. He gave a taunting head nod to Naruto before picking up the tacky plastic menu and using a corner of it to point at Sai. "This is Sai by the way." He paused, waiting a second as Naruto took up the only remaining free seat in the booth beside the very one they were talking about currently. " He's apparently as gay as a drag queen. Only just lacks the ownership of a dress and the other get-up stuff."

Naruto choked suddenly on his own spit.

Sakura shot the blonde a look before offering a smile. "Welcome to the group, Sai. No offence to you but I really hope another girl joins our group soon though."

Once getting over the unexpected clog in his throat, Naruto picked up his own menu and used it to smack the top of Kiba's head followed by looking at the one seated beside the dog-lover. "Whys that? You're like one of the guys anyways."

"I'm still trying to forget the fact you asked me if I was a girl back when we were 10, Uzumaki." snapped the pink haired girl.

"Oh oh, I remember that!" Kiba butt in verbally. "He was so confused on why you had ditched him with a huff. Dude came to me to ask and well.." He broke off into a light chuckle. " Good times, good times."

"How long have you known each other" Asked Sai; a mild stain of interest in his voice.

"Too long." answered Naruto.

"I've thought of vetoing this group; it's been that long." mumbled Sakura.

"Since Naruto and I crossed swords!" stated Kiba as he stretched out his arms over the backrest of the booth seats; flicking a strand of pink hair off Sakura's shoulder that was nearest to the window.

Sai had no idea on how to respond to the over layered replies.

"EW! Oh my god, Kiba!" squealed Sakura, turning her head to make a face at the other before redirecting the look at Naruto right after. "Please tell me you're joking. That's just disgusting and not something I needed to know."

"Nope, it's true."

"What'd I just say?"

Kiba raised a brow, looking down at Sakura who now had her hands planted over her ears. He looked to the two seated across from him and head-motioned to her as if saying ' _isn't she a weird one_ '?

Surprisingly enough it was Sai who gave the reply. "You did ask, didn't you?"

"I'll tell!"

"Naruto!" pleaded the sole female in the booth to the one boy in the group who didn't seem to putting any input into the current conversation.

"Don't look at me, you know he's gonna tell the story anyways." Naruto shrugged, his eyes not once lifting away from the menu as he flicked his blue gaze from the picture of cheese fries with a cheese burger combo to another image of hot-wings with chilli topped with melted cheese. Damn did this place knew how to take picture of their food and make it look _good_.

"Damn right." Kiba started the retelling of the event as they waited for a waiter. "It was the second day of school, I missed out the first cause of a dog bite from this grumpy german shepherd, and I met Naruto here in the bathroom." He nudged Sakura's shoulder when the girl looked like she wanted to be anywhere else then sitting with them listening to the tale. "For some reason most of the urinals weren't useable. One was out of order and two others were stuffed with white paper towels that weren't so _white_ anymore; if you know what I-"

"Just get on with it, Inuzuka, we get what you mean." muttered Sakura much to Naruto and Kiba's amusement.

Before the, in the pink haired girl's opinion, irritating dog-lover of a boy could continue the goss storytelling their assigned waiter showed up with iced water and left their glossy plastic red booth with their orders.

"So anyways, it was during; i think our fourth period, around the time we went to use the the bathroom and teachers at our middle school have that stupid time limit or you get no recess rule. You also need a pass, which my bimbo of a teacher forgot to give me so i betted Naruto."

Sai's arms moved from their slack position to cross over one another and lift upward to rest upon the table in an unknown show of interest of what the bet could of been even if the dark haired teen already knew from Kiba's earlier statement. His eyes took a glance to Naruto who just took a deep sip of their water before looking around the rather colorful eating place.

"You betted Naruto to cross piss streams with you?" It was odd for Sai to say Naruto's name having just met the blonde a nearing two hours ago.

Kiba nodded. "Yeah, i thought he looked like a pushover with those big blue eyes, chubby kiddie cheeks and seriously innocent face that it should've been illegal back then."

Naruto snorted as did Sakura for a different reason; one in denial of that description and the other in agreement.

"What was the purpose of the pass then?" Asked Sai, head tilting faintly.

"If he didn't do it or just chickened out I'd get his hall pass and he'd miss recess that day."

The rest of how Kiba and Naruto met were deemed too graphic for lunch within a public dinner; at least to Sakura. They instead talked about their classes this far. Naruto complained about Orochimaru, Sakura gushed about home economics and the named Kurina who taught it; to which Kiba felt inclined to make a lewd comment about and Sai told them a bit about himself when nudged verbally to do so.

Once their food arrived conversation lessened but the air hovering around the group was relaxing. It was a good lunch out for the group until a passing by waiter accidentally knocked the remains of a pepsi drink onto the front of Naruto's shirt as he was stepping out of the booth.

By the time Naruto got Kiba's locker combo spun in correctly, and the hoodie he was offered to borrow on, he was more than five minutes late for class.

He rushed down the hall making sure to keep checking the numbers for his class. He let out a sigh once he spotted the one he was looking for and slowed down to a walk as if he hadn't just booked it.

Peeking in, he noted that the teacher was already in which wasn't surprising or unexpected.

The blonde didn't see much point in lingering outside in the hall any longer and pushed the door open; almost instantly gaining a few fellow students' attention but it was the teacher he mouthed an apology to once they saw him. Thankfully the light brown haired teacher with this rather noticeable scar over the bridge their nose just motioned for him to take a seat at the only unused desk available which was between Sai and a very hardcore tom girl.

"Great. I have a defective flamer on my right and a gender confused girl on my left." Muttered the already irritated blonde as he sat down, dropping his bag on the floor without care.

It just had to be him that someone's leftover pepsi had to spill on. Naruto guessed he was thankful that Kiba let him borrow his dark grey zip-up hoodie even if the lining fur of the hood was rather annoying. A sharp prod to the blonde's left drew Naruto's attention away from his inner thoughts to the one seated on that side of him.

Blue eyes blinked at the narrowed gaze set on him. "Yes?"

"What was it that you just said?" came the semi deep and snow related voice.

The person who was seated at the desk to Naruto's left was most definitely not a girl then. _Guess that means they're not gender confused…_ was the distant thought to spark within his brain before he recalled their question. He raised a brow while tilting his head some to prop it up upon his upturned right hand; elbow pressing down on the desk's smooth surface. "I said, yes."

"No, moron, before that."

"Oh, I said…" there was pause as Naruto actually recalled what he had said before. " _Oh_...that."

"Yes, _that._ " The owner of the voice didn't let up their tense stare even though there was nothing really to it besides a chill. They continued on though, their winter cold voice taking on a faint note of annoyance that Naruto himself had last used when speaking to the ditzy waiter back at the dinner. "I can see that you are a rather slow one so that _might_ explain on how you could confuse me for a girl but I still can't comprehend as to how you even got there."

"Uh." was the intelligent response from the blonde before he took a quick look at Sai who was actually just drawing on the margins of the his notebook and not having gotten any excuse to ditch the conversation; Naruto faced back to the now visibly annoyed boy he had confused for a girl. "Well, dude. To be honest here…" He paused as he racked his brain for the best way to say it without having this awkward conversation get any deeper in the red. "You got a chick's face."

There was moment of silence as the other took that in.

"I look like a girl to you?"

"Isn't that pretty much what I said?"

The guy's dark gaze looked at Naruto as if he was a dirt covered worm that dared to wiggle over their shoe. Those eyes flickered to the one seated on the other side of the blonde for a moment before resetting on him just lacking the mild expression from a second ago. "So I take it you think he's a defective flamer, as you so elegantly put it?"

"Sai?" Naruto lifted his other hand up to lazily point at the mentioned teen through the badly shaped triangle space his arm made so he could keep his head resting upon his palm. "No, he's a homosexual, alright. Like, to the point that if you took him to a butcher shop and told him to go feel a sausage he'd probably stick his hand down some guy's pants and check their sausage."

The other boy now had an actual expression on their flawless pale face. And it wasn't anything negative either. Well, if you didn't count disbelief as something negative anyways.

"What? I'm just saying and you did bring it up first, man." Naruto commented as the look on the guy's face was exchanged for one that showed a mild amount of how weird they thought Naruto to be from that lengthy sentence.

"I did not need to know that."

Naruto shrugged, deflecting the vibe the other was giving him. "Shouldn't of brought it up then."

"Hey you two in the back row." The teacher's voice was now aimed at them rather than to the whole class and bouncing off the four walls of the pale blue painted room with regular school items and furniture cluttering it. "Eyes up front and pay attention; this history class is not a time to catch up with old friends."

The two looked forward and the dark haired boy in a royal blue t-shirt, regular jeans and blue and white nike high tops gave a simple sound in response. Although Naruto had a feeling their wordless reply was more directed at him rather than at the teacher.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Another chapter done! I had this finished actually last night but whenever i tried to upload it to the fanfiction new story area i always got dragged off to do something. It was kinda annoying. **BLEH**. I would of had been able to probably post chapter 4 for you guys tonight but since i've been so unexpectedly busy today I wasn't able to get time to even start it like i normally do. Even for just 20 minutes.

So _hopefully_ you'll have a another chapter to read by tomorrow. I really am trying to keep it to a ' _chapter a day_ ' kinda thing **: D**

Well that's all for now! Enjoy the up and coming chapter and please review; i don't lie when i say that it really helps me stay motivated to keep posting new chapters.

Ok, Iloveyou, bye-bye **(^×^)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

 **Extra:**

 **A/N:** Thank you guys for the reviews. I was honestly hitting a writers block for this chapter. Wasn't sure if I should introduce more characters or progress the story even though i felt it was still a bit too early to get deeper with the plot. Hopefully you like this chapter just as much as the others thus far though **: )**

* * *

There was a knock on the orange painted door followed by a light slightly muffled voice.

"Naruto, sweetie? Time to get up, breakfast is ready."

A groan came from the sprawled out form on the double sized twin mattress upon the wooden floor of the far side corner. There wasn't much floor to see. Discarded clothes both clean and dirty, a few used bowls with bits of dried lingering ramen noodles, towels of an orange or baby blue hue and a rumpled pile of sheets.

"Naruto, are you up?"

"Yeah mom." Naruto gruffed out.

He finally sat up once he heard his mother's footsteps walk back up the stairs that led to the basement which had been reformed as Naruto's room that summer as a little bonding project between father and son. With a wide yawn, he lifted the collar of his white t-shirt and took a sniff. It smelled relatively clean to his nose and thus deemed wearable for the day. He got up, stretching as he stepped off his bed to walk to the small bathroom that had a headless showerhead and a toilet seat lacking the two top lids.

The blonde flushed down toilet subconsciously before checking out his appearance in the cleaned mirror. Shaggy blonde hair littered with strands that stuck out at odd angles and a tired, cheek-scared up, tanned face looked back at him with lazy blue eyes. He grunted at the fact he'd have to put in some effort to look presentable for he knew if he didn't he wouldn't hear the end of it from his mother and having to ride with Sakura would just mean she's try and do that spit-slick back hair style on him. Naruto faintly shuddered.

"Women…"

Turning the tap on he ducked his head under the flow of water, cursing the cold temperature, and shook his fingers through his hair to get it sopping wet. Standing up, he took a comb and brushed the wet strands all back before moving to brush his teeth; flashing himself a smile once he was done. He left the bathroom hygiene ready and went to his dresser to swap out his current boxers for a clean red pair. Tossing the used pair to the floor he glanced down for some pants and hummed a random note when he located the ones he had worn last night on a late run to the corner store. They smelled and looked used as far the blonde could tell and that was all he needed to know before putting them on while making his way slowly to the stairs that would take him up to the main part of the house.

"Ah, Naruto. Good Morning, son." greeted a blonde man with an uncanny appearance to Naruto's own; the only difference was their time of age and the lacking whisker-like-marks upon the man's cheeks. "I have an offer you might be interested in to know of."

Naruto, who had been ruffling up his hair to get rid of the brushed back look, paused in the squared archway of the kitchen not sure how he felt about those words. The first time he had heard his father say that when it was a good thing was when he was 9 and the man had gotten him the nintendo game console after he had promised his father to have a good report card for that month. The bad time was very misleading for him; he hadn't expected the payoff to be a summer job helping his godfather Jiraiya catch frogs for the man's university class.

So really, it was completely acceptable of him to be cautious about the current conversation.

"Uh...am I gonna like where this is going?" asked the younger blonde who had yet to move from their spot, not wanting to be a physically accosted either into the bargain.

A whack to the back of Naruto's head made the teen jump into the spacious but cozy kitchen anyways. Kushina stepped around her son, shooting the teen a scolding look as she made her way to the coffee machine in her animal rescuer uniform.

"Don't rebuff, listen to what Minato has to say, Naruto. You know everything we do is to-"

"Better life for me, ya I know mom."

Naruto smoothly ducked the thrown spatula.

"Well if you know that." The sole redhead of household moved to the covered plate upon the counter by the stove and moved its resting place to the space upon the kitchen island where her son normally sat during breakfast meals and uncovered the dish, revealing warm sunny-side-up eggs, bacon and toast. She kissed the top of his head while picking up the fork she had set out before making sure her son had been awake this morning into the boy's hand. "Then shut your mouth and eat your breakfast."

Minato looked rather amused at the morning antics of his wife and son. Those two were far too alike but he deemed that very much acceptable since he loved them both extremely. Clearing his throat, he regained his son's attention. "I promise it doesn't require labor work, although it will depend on the work you put in with school."

"Alright dad, I'm listening." replied the teen around a mouthful of eggs.

The man set down his mug of nearly finished coffee and crossed his arms over the island's surface as he stared at his with a knowing glint in his equally as blue eyes. "Since you'll be turning 16 this year, how'd you like to learn how to drive, Naruto?"

Naruto choked.

"Geeze, love why don't you just run the boy over with the car if you're gonna make him choke on the news." Kushina swept over to her son and patted his back, rubbing his back til the coughs stopped, while shooting her husband a look that didn't cower the man's amused expression at all.

"Wait, are you serious?" asked Naruto once he finally got air going through him again. "You're not just fucking with me, are you?"

 _Smack!_

Naruto rubbed the spot his mother freshly swatted for his tongue but his gaze didn't move off from the man seated across from him. Minato chuckled and nodded his head before leaning over and ruffling the same blonde hair that sprouted out of his head before bidding his family a good day and heading out to the car to get to work.

"You better get going too, son." Kushina said as she picked up Minato's discarded plate and mug and setting them into the sink to be washed by whoever got home first. "Keep your grades up and your father will teach you until we see you starting to slack off on those report cards."

"If I can't beat Kiba in getting laid first then I can definitely be the first to drive. His mom doesn't let him anywhere near their car." Naruto replied before shoveling in the last bits of his breakfast and heading to the front door where he recalled taking off his shoes and dumping his backpack by his mother's order once he got his homework done. "SEE YOU!"

Kushina shook her head at the now empty kitchen. "Boys."

* * *

Naruto slumped into his claimed seat upon the moving train; bluntly ignoring Sakura's hair flipping as the girl checked her do from every angle seemly possible with a mini mirror. How a girl couldn't deem their hair perfect when in a high ponytail was beyond him. He lowered his gaze to his phone, the screen glowing dimly with the text his father had sent him just after he had walked to Sakura's house to take the train with her.

 **Dad:** _First lesson starts this weekend._

If only today was friday. Naruto sighed and flipped the mobile device closed only to lose grip of it when Sakura's hair smacked him in the face making him release his grip in surprise.

"Damn it woman!"

"Oh, sorry Naruto." mumbled Sakura distractedly having not really noticed what she had even made her friend do.

Naruto didn't bother with a reply though as he stood up and moved to get his phone from where it landed upon the floor by a double seater next to a darkened window. There was only one person seated on the built in train bench and the blonde's phone was unfortunately under the sleeping guy's seat. He nudged the guy a few times to get them to wake up with no success.

"Just my luck."

With a grumble ,and a quick backward glare at a still oblivious Sakura, Naruto crouched down and reached under the seat only to realize his arm wasn't long enough to reach and he'd have to get at it the other way. Carefully, he scooted over to the right some and reached under the seat between the guy's sneakers and released a relieved sigh when his hand enclosed over his phone. He pulled his hand back was about to stand up from his crouched position when a lazy drawl like voice sounded from above him, making him freeze.

"Should I be worried about my sexual state of health?"

"Uh...no?"

The guy seated upon the duo bench stared down at Naruto with a tired face but seemed as if waking up to another guy crouched between his legs was something not to be bothered by. Naruto stood up quickly, his movement making those sleepy half-lidded brown eyes slide slowly upward to stay located upon his face. "Alright."

Naruto raised a brow at the guy. "Are you gay?"

"No." came the yawned response.

"Then why haven't you tried to deck me in the face or something?"

"It'd be troublesome." The guy stated as he brought a hand up to scratch at the back of his head; mainly where they had a hairband tying their dark brown hair up in an odd ponytail that looked remarkably like a pineapple. "Sides, I've seen you around school. You seem undeniably straight but then again we're teenagers so who's to say that we won't change in the future."

"Right…" Naruto said slowly while pocketing his phone. "So you attend KHS?"

"That's right. I sit behind you in Asuma's math class." was the sleep deprived looking guy's reply. They extended a hand out that Naruto shook more out of reflex from the countless times his mother had to step onto his toe with her heels for him to remember to shake the hands of his father's business friends during company events. "Shikamaru Nara."

"NARUTO! Stop bugging that poor guy!" shouted Sakura's voice.

The addressed blonde sighed somewhat with a quick look heavenward before he just completely ignored his friend's words, and in a show of spite from her making him drop his phone, he sat down upon the open seat beside the other male. "And that would be my name."

Shikamaru nodded some. "So I gather." He then nodded toward the pink haired girl currently looking in their direction with a curious expression. "Is she always so loud?"

Naruto nodded.

"Hm, maybe getting her some chips might help keep the silence?"

Here the blonde actually laughed; causing Sakura to look back at them then returning to her makeup. He shook his head some as he sat back in the seat. "Nah, she'll try and make me choke on the chips. Some crap about her being on a diet, at least that's what she told me this summer. I don't bother following those topics of hers though."

Shikamaru shifted in his seating for a more comfortable one without much luck as he spoke. "I know a girl who'd do the very same thing. Thankfully she has been rather obsessed with this guy in our homeroom so I've been free of her gossip and nagging."

"Damn man, who's your homeroom teacher? Maybe I can convince them to take Sakura and she'll leave me alone to nag that other guy. What's his name?"

"Sasuke, I believe. I doubt Asuma would want to take on another student though. Ino and the other girls are a handful enough already. As is this rather loud guy who kinda smells like a do-"

"A dog?" The blonde finished off for the other with an amused look; to which they nodded. "Kiba's my best man, but yeah the guy is definitely an attention seeker in the best ways I think."

"He does keep Asuma from bothering me about my lack of effort on school work so I have no complaints when he makes things get loud within the room." commented the teen with their finishing words ending in a yawn.

Before the conversation could further the train announced the stop they were now approuching as _Khona Central Park_ , their stop. The two boys got up and moved to the sliding double door with Sakura joining them with Naruto's backpack strap in her hand. She _lightly_ pushed it into the blonde's chest before offering a smile to Shikamaru you nodded back lazily.

"Hi, I'm Sakura."

"Shikamaru."

"And let's get going before we're bum rushed." Naruto commented as he caught sight of how busy it was on the train platform.

One they got up the stairs of the station and walked the three blocks it took to reach their high school the three of them made their way into the building while still talking among themselves. It was luck that their lockers were all within the same hall and not too far from one another. Naruto's was six down from Shikamaru's and three away from Sakura's if you didn't count the fact her's was also across the hall.

Doing the combo to his lock, Naruto tugged open the classic blue metal door and shoved the books he hadn't taken home last night into his bag while removing the one he wouldn't need til after lunch. When done he checked to see if Sakura was ready and nearly rolled his eyes when he saw her rechecking her appearance in the mirror she had up on the door of her locker. He didn't bother with heading her way cause she'd be too zoned in with her looks for a mini conversation or a press session on him wanting to borrow her notes for history since they shared the same teacher if not the same class period for it.

"So, Shikamaru." Naruto addressed the teen just as they shut the door of their own locker. "Do you always look so tired?"

"I'm better on mondays. I spend the weekend regaining the sleep troublesome people make me lose." The lazy brunette walked the few feet to take up a lean against the locker beside the blonde's. "Can't say I'm a fan of being active for the sake of being active."

This time it was Naruto who yawned but nodded his head to show he was listening. It was just as he closed his mouth and moved to mimic Shikamaru's stance while waiting for the bell to ring that another brunette entered the scene.

And quite too close for Naruto's liking.

Kiba grasped his friend's chin with one hand and after staring into those blue eyes intensively for almost a full minute much to Naruto's rising discomfort, he slapped the blonde's right cheek followed by the left and repeated. "Wake up." _Slap._ Wake up. _Slap._ Wake up." _Slap._

"Kiba I'm gonna nut-shot you if you don't quit that." growled Naruto, his cheeks faintly stinging now from the abuse.

"Oh good you're here. I got the most coolest news to tell ya, man." Kiba said as if he hadn't just been slapping his best friend across the face repeatedly. He draped an arm over Naruto's shoulders and started to guide them down the hall without even a complaint from the blonde who simply walked along while giving a rub to their cheek followed by brushing back shaggy blonde bangs and nodding absentmindedly to whatever Kiba was saying with his free hand moving around in the air.

"I did not understand that at all." Shikamaru yawned.

Sakura nodded, still giving the two boys a look as if they were the weirdest beings she had ever met. And that was saying something after having caught sight of this green obsessed boy doing lunges down the hallway once when she had went to use the restroom during history.

* * *

"You gonna do it or what, blondey?" whispered Kiba.

"If I get detention cause of this I'm taking you down with me."

"It's an all you can eat coupon, man. You really gonna deny that?"

Naruto snorted faintly before mouthing; _here it goes_ before he suddenly stood from his seat in during first period literature. Quicker than expected he had everyone's attention on him, including the teacher a few delayed seconds later.

"Is there reason you're standing up there, Naruto?" asked the silver haired man with the odd doctor like mask attached to his oddly smiling face that this time looked a tad unnerving.

"Ah, uh, yes Kakashi." Naruto swallowed here. "You see, I do like literature but I have to admit that this kinda of reading, Shakespeare and that, isn't my thing."

"Oh?" questioned the man as he took up a lean against his desk, strong arms coming up to cross over his chest; gaining the appreciative glances from a few a female students that went completely ignored

"Yeah. You see ,uh... I um, like to read literary porn."

The class burst to into laughter; Kiba's being the loudest as he amplified his by banging his fist upon his desk. Naruto felt his lips twitch at the reaction, easing off his discomfort from having to do the dare. Who cared if they thought he was a pervert? He was a teenage boy damn it. It was programed and expected of him to be.

"I like the Icha Icha series myself." replied the man lightly. "Just the right amount of plot to catch the attention and the well done transaction scenes to the plot to the smut. So, which writing of smut do _you_ like to read, Naruto?" Kakashi finished off with both unmatched colors eyes focused upon the still standing blonde.

Naruto mentally froze.

He wasn't even allowed to buy sports illustrated. So how the hell would he ever be able to get anything that his teacher was talking about. And another thing, why was Kakashi even holding the conversation. Naruto ruffled the back of his head as he thought of what to say, his mind going over everything sexual it might have that's of use; which wasn't much saddly. The only thing he really knew of what the words that his godfather did on the side from his professor job.

"The ones by Juriarya."

That seemed to have been the right thing to blurt out as Kakashi seemed to have perked up interest. The man nodded some before standing up and moving to stand behind his desk. He picked up a mobile device and then looked up to the clock hung right above the classroom door. He sighed faintly but didn't actually look at all affected by the time shown. "Since Naruto here took up the last minutes of class that would've finished off today's chapter, we'll have to read some more."

The class groaned and Naruto slumped into his seat.

"However, since I didn't plan on giving homework, you can thank him for letting you listen to a rather _enlightening_ conversation. Class dismissed, my cutie-pies."

Kiba thunked Naruto on the back a bit hard as he released another loud laugh. The two made their way down the hallway to their next class not seeing much point to goof off since Naruto had Orochimaru next and Kiba had Anko for math. Both teachers you did not want to have focused on you in any negative kinda of way.

"That, was fuck'in amazing! I so did not see that coming, man!"

"You're the one who told me this morning he was an utter pervert who reads smut pretty much all day."

"True, but he's a teacher so I thought he'd at least tell you off or something." replied Kiba as he adjusted the strap of shoulder bag.

"Oh, I see how it is." grumbled the blonde before shoving his friend right before he turned down an up and coming adjoint hallway that would lead to staircase B.

Naruto didn't get why Orochimaru had to have his science lab class all the way downstairs on base level. Given it was probably easier for those who had the creepy guy first thing but not for those who had Kakashi who liked to be on the 4th floor in the center room where most of the light gathered; keeping the room a nice comfortable temperature with perfect light for reading.

Or so the man said.

"Hey, watch it!" shouted a voice, startling Naruto from his thoughts only a second too late.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Meant to post this earlier today. I don't like babysitting with a cold. And since I wanted to post a chapter a day, I have Chapter 5 almost fished. Seemed I only had writers for a transaction chapter between 3 and 5 **.** This chapter wasn't er pre-read before posting though...so um, sorry if there are any mistakes.

Hope it wasn't too bad. And Chapter 5 should be better since I had that one started first actually. When you got the ideas going you don't just stop it til it's _all out on paper_. **WHOOT WHOOT**.

Read & Review; if you have some questions i'll be sure to answer them if I can without giving away the story...or at least some factors of the story that will be important later but kept _hushed_ for now.

 **CHAPTER 5 UP NEXT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Extra:**

 _Guest Review for Chapter 4_ ; Your question is answered down below **: )**  
& Again, thank you very much for the reviews! Since they made me pretty damn happy and sparked my writing drive; I'll give you a sneak peek into Chapter 6 at the end! **: D**

 **OH and** I recommend listening to Splitz by Designer Drugs, TAGRM, Strehlow ft Shamon Cassette once you reach the marked section of the this chapter. Just a heads up though, this is a very sexual song and fairly fast paced too. So it definitely might not be for everyone but it works with that part of the story quite well in my opinion. Options is yours though **: )**

* * *

" _Hey, watch it!" shouted a voice, startling Naruto from his thoughts only a second too late._

Two forms clashes.

Naruto's hands jerking out awkwardly to help catch the mental looking rack with small shelves filled with glass containers the size of a mouthwash cap that contained some rather odd clumps of _things_ and multiple colored liquids. However they all crashed to the floor and more than a few broke. Spilling their contents upon the fake marble in spreading puddles. "Shit, I'm so sorry."

"You're _sorry_?" replied the owner of the broken containers. "Do you realize I had been working on that project all summer and it was _finally_ ready to be shown to Orochimaru _today_?"

"Er…"

"Of course not. Little kids like you never think about the consequences of their actions. But you probably don't even care about that, do you? I bet not. You even look like a troublemaker. This school doesn't need more of your kind, kid. You're lucky I still have some spare material to show or-"

"Whoa, dude." Naruto raised his hands up in a surrender. " Take it easy, don't gotta get all nasty, man"

The guy pushed up their circular thick black glasses, somehow managing to glint the lights built into the ceiling off his glasses, and stepped over the mess to get closer to the blonde. They kept going until Naruto felt his back press up against the stairwell wall.

The younger became very much aware that they were only 5'7 and the guy before them was at least 5'10.

"Do not, little kid, tell me what to do. If I wanted to exchange those ruined materials for sections of your spleen, sternum, heart, voice box or the freshly built scar tissue from a wound _I cause_ , then I will." The older male pressed his finger into the areas mentioned, grinning some when he felt the blonde's body give a shudder. "I really do hate kids, you know…"

Naruto wasn't sure on how to even respond having never heard or even come across a person like this guy before. He felt a faint sweat drip down the back of his neck. He was also very much aware of the fact they were alone in this stairwell since Kakashi had let him out of class 7 minutes early; something the blonde was having second thoughts about.

Before anymore could be said though a sudden tanned hand ,a shade lighter than Naruto's own, planted itself right beside the pair's heads. It was quickly followed by a black sleeve covered arm that seemed to stretch a little over the muscles in the arms. The two followed the arm to the body; namely the face, it was attached to. Orange dyed hair, light brown eyes that held a dark gaze and a rather handsome face that was pierced four times if one went by pairs; three pairs of studs on the bridge of their nose and a snake-bite piercing with a fang stud, all of them black.

"Yahiko." The glasses wearing male stated with a deepening glare.

"You got some real loose nerve by showing your four-eyes around sub-level, Kabuto." Yahiko's eyes slid away from the unknown blonde's rather uncomfortable expression to the turned head of Kabuto; locking eyes with the lab mole. "Do you need a reminder of why this is my domain?"

Kabuto scoffed some, jerking his head back forward and leveling a glare down at Naruto that made the younger teen actually swallow nervously. "Tch."

This was not an expected outcome for both parties.

For Naruto is was bumping into this Kabuto person, knocking his project to the floor and getting shoved into the wall by the guy. And for Kabuto, it was having his project ruined and then being interrupted by Yahiko while he was about to dish out a retribution to the blonde idiot.

"Slither away, Kabuto."

The spoken to male shot a look at the newcomer but backed off after his eyes glanced to the bulker and physically stronger student. "Fuck you, Yuhiko."

"You'd love that wouldn't you? Being a bottom feeder and all…" There was an amused tone in the deep voice that left the orange haired male's mouth that made Kabuto tense with rage.

However the later left without another words, only stopping to pick up the rack and the three unbroken containers. The two remaining students looked after his form as he walked back the way he came. The silence was at all comfortable either but Naruto felt better in this guy's presence than the other one's.

"Thanks for the save."

Yuhiko looked back to the blonde. "You are aware that staircase B is for seniors only, correct?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Didn't think so." There was pause. "You know, you look kinda familiar, kid."

"I do?"

The older male nodded. "Yeah, can't place you though on where. Anyways, you should get going downstairs if you have Orochimaru. And I'm guessing it's him or else you wouldn't be around here."( **1*** )

Naruto licked his lips, pressing forward verbally with a question he had rolling around his head since the guy before mentioned something about this area being their _domain_. "Just a quick question but, uh, what'd you mean by this is your domain?"

Light Brown eyes bore intently down into bright blue from a 5'11 height.

"Another time, if you're unlucky, kid."

And with that Yuhiko walked to the stairs located a few feet away from the wall they had their hand still pressed against and walked up without a backward glance to the blonde.

* * *

"Sai told me you were late for lab, Naruto." Sakura commented as she started to peel the potatoes for their side dish.

Naruto paused mid re-reading of the instructions at hearing that. "You have his number already?"

"Really Naruto?" Came the slightly annoyed snap. Sakura even shot the blonde a look before lowering her green eyes back onto the third papatoe she was skinning. "It's been almost a week since we met him and you could do with being nicer to him."

"I'm not mean to him."

"You're also not that welcoming either and I don't know if that's just because you're obvious or you just don't like him." Here she pointed the peeler at him. "What's there to hate about him, Naruto?"

The blonde blinked then held up the book that held their recipe in it level with the pointed peeler, not wanting to get stabbed in case Sakura's fickle temper lashed out and made her act without warning. "Nothing, I don't hate him, Sakura."

"Well be nicer, hm? I'm sure we are all he has in this school."

Naruto didn't reply. The two continued to work on the recipe given by Kurenai. The blonde nearly cut his own finger when slicing the carrots for the soup, causing the teacher to show him how to position his fingers correctly upon the knife and deduct a few points. Sakura sighed at the point loss but knew her friend didn't have any cooking skills that didn't involve the work of just heating up something in the microwave.

"I wonder how you're going to survive once you get your own place, Naruto."

The blonde tossed her a grin as he finished off the carrots and moved on to measure from boxed broth via the instructions. "I'll have you as my housekeeper."

A freshly chopped potato to the head was his response.

The two smiled; the former conversation about Sai put on the back burner for now. Naruto knew he wouldn't hear the end of it until he proved it to sakura but he was fine with letting that be delayed for the time being.

* * *

It was almost hitting 6:40pm when the sound of a bell resounded within the household. A female shouted at her son to get the door despite being physically closer. The door was opened with a five minute delay as it took a bit for the son to actually reach the door and open it.

"How did you find out where I lived?"

"Kiba."

"That son of a bitch."

"Would explain his obsession with dogs."

Naruto cracked a chuckle at that. "Don't let him hear you call his mother a bitch, Sai. You'd get a black eye faster than you could blink."

Sai merely shrugged some obviously not bothered by what his choice of words may or may not cause to one Kiba Inuzuka. Then again the teen wasn't known to really think over the pro and cons of whatever came of his mouth when in conversation.

"Naruto, who's at the door?" Shouted a distant voice from deeper within the house.

Naruto sighed but yelled back while motioning for Sai to come in. "A weird homo dude, mom!" He led his fellow teen to the living room area where he took up a seat on the deep maroon colored sofa."You can park it here, man."

Sai nodded, not the least bit affected by the blonde's choice of description, and sat down in the matching armchair to the left, his backpack flopped down to rest against the side of the chair.

Before Sai could say the book guide ' _'thank you_ ' to the offered seat a red haired woman walked into the room carrying a wooden spoon that was promptly brought down over Naruto's unexpecting head.

"NARUTO NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI! DID YOU JUS CALL THIS BOY WHAT I THINK YOU DID!?"

"Aghh mom that hurt!" Whined Naruto as he hunched over gripping his poor head.

"And i'm sure _your words_ hurt this young man here." Snapped the woman. "I'm this brat's mother, Kushina Uzumaki."

Sai blinked. "Is that normal behaviour?"

"Pardon?" Kushina asked before she glanced down at her son with an ' _oh_ ' sound before looking vaguely amused back at her unknown guest. "For this family, I'd say so. Anyways, you staying for dinner, tall dark and handsome?"

Naruto gagged from his place on the couch. "You did not just refer to Sai as that!"

"Well excuse me for lacking a name, son. You two better be ready for dinner at 7." Kushina stated sternly before a mothering smile took over. "Now go downstairs and enjoy yourselves till then."

The two boys watched as she left. Naruto glaring at the back of his mother's head while Sai still tried to process a few details from that short and odd conversation. Heaving a sigh, Naruto stood up and headed for the hallway that would lead to the basement ; pausing when he realized Sai hadn't followed.

"Dude, you coming or not?"

Once in the basement made bedroom, the two took up seats upon the black couch that had seen better days. Naruto flipped on the t.v he had and pressed the center button of his xbox controller to turn on the gamer systeme.

"Er do you wanna watch netflix?"

"Sure."

The blonde nodded back and picked something about haunted houses. They watched two episodes before the silence in the air got too thick and Naruto broke it. He wasn't one for silence nor staying still for too longer if there was the option not to. Mainly during school as of now.

"So, why are you here?"

"Sakura said you wanted to finish the lab project here and that you were expecting me." Sai answered, eyes still trained on the t.v screen. "I already figured out she lied when you looked like you weren't expecting me."

"Damn, mendling woman…" Naruto muttered under his breath, catching Sai's attention.

"Do you not like me, Naruto?" came the blunt question.

The blonde sighed and set the controller down onto his lap. He hadn't planned on this at all and knew he only had Kiba and Sakura to blame for the forward push. With an exhaled breath a brush of his bangs he turned his head to look at the dark eyed teen seated beside him. "Look man, I have nothing really against you, I guess."

"You are unsure?"

Naruto scratched his cheek. "You could say that."

Sai held the blonde's gaze, brows furrowing in the same manner as before when they first met in Orochimaru's classroom. The teen wasn't sure on how to go about this type of thing but pressed forward none the less as the weird feeling to do so kept pressing him whenever he and Naruto were together with the others. He mulled over their past interactions and blinked once he recalled a memory from the dinner.

"Are you uncomfortable because I am gay?"

There.

The blonde tensed.

"I see." Sai muttered not quite able to reach a regular volume of voice for some reason.

Naruto made a bit of a disgruntled face and shook his head some feeling kinda guilty. He swallowed and brought an arm up to drop his hand upon Sai's shoulder. "It's just...not normal so I guess I don't know how to-"

"Not normal?" the other interrupted with lifted brows.

"Uh, I mean.." Naruto dropped his head and faced forward again. "Fuck, can we not do this?"

"I'd like to say yes but I don't think what I'm feeling with allow it."

"Feeling...?" The blonde looked confused now rather than uncomfortable and annoyed when he heard that. His blue eyes reflected the confusion easily once they were focused back onto Sai's face. "Do you... shit man, do you _like me_?"

There was a moment of tense silence, on Naruto's half, and a processing silence on Sai's as the later mentally dissected the question. After all there were many versions of _LIKE_ that he had read about but discerning which one the blonde was getting odd over took some figuring out.

"As a person, I believe the answer is yes."

"Uh...so that means you don't want to see my dick or anything, right?"

"What dick?"

After dinner and the akward but reassuring enough conversation between them before the meal, the two boys went back to Naruto's room. This time Naruto put on a 2-player fighter game, tossing one controller to the pale boy.

"Game's pretty good, but the kill scenes are what you really play for to see." The blonde explained while they went through the many characters to select.

"Kind of like Caliber?" asked Sai after finally selecting a character.

Naruto nodded some and set the place they would have their characters fight it out. "Ya, Mortal Combat is way better as you'll see in a min."

They played for a good half hour before Naruto's mom came down dressed in a nice red dress that matched her hair with a simple pendant the blonde recalled his father having given to his mother last year for christmas.

"Alright Naruto, Miko is here to pick me up so I'll be heading out to your father's boss's galla then the hotel for our anniversary so you'll be alone til you get back home from school tomorrow." Kushina paused as her eyes slide over to Sai. "Unless you're friend keeps you company, I don't mind you having a sleepover, do you guys still call it that at 16 **(** *2 **)**? Anyways, just keep the house as it is and no other friends are allowed over."

Naruto nodded not even going to point out the fact him and Sai weren't close enough friends with one another to have that option yet but kept his mouth shut and nodded.

"It was nice meeting you, Sai. Hope you two boys enjoy the rest of your night and don't stay up late."

A few minutes after she left and in Naruto's opinion, perfect timing. Kiba texted the suggestion of going to a party that anyone above freshmen year were invited to. A junior Kiba met earlier in the week named Kankuro gave the invite.

The blonde looked up from his phone to Sai.

"Hey dude, wanna go to a party?"

* * *

From the outside the party didn't seem all that inviting if one was to judge based off the few scattered people on the front lawn. More than a few were laid out or puking up their insides. The rest were talking among themselves but in the grand scale of the number seen; it wasn't many.

"Sure you want to go?" Sakura asked softly feeling her stomach roll and dip in a nervous discomfort. "It doesn't look like there are a lot of people...maybe it's already over?"

"At 10 o'clock?" Kiba asked with a raised brow.

Naruto cut the engine before turning in his seat to look at his pink haired friend. He smiled at her easy at seeing the distressed look upon her face. "Sakura, I just drove illegally to get us here. If I get in trouble I at least wanna have a good time. So Relax. We'll be there together and if it really is dead or sucks balls, then we'll leave."

 _HOOOOOOOOON~NK_!

Kiba and Sai both winced when they had seen Naruto's head make contact with the steering wheel rather hard. And the extra extended horn sound of the car must not be helping. They looked to Sakura who flushed a little but then quickly gathered herself up and moved to get out of the car.

"Don't say balls when referring to the genital area around a lady, Naruto!"

"Dude!"

Naruto just groaned and shut off the car. "Yeah, Kiba..." The blonde sat up and brought a hand up to rub at his forehead; a light bump was already forming. He was glad he had let his hair grown out so the bangs took care of keeping the probably reddening lump from view. "Let's just go, I need a drink."

"I'm with you on that, man." Kiba replied before swiftly thumping Sai on the shoulder followed by a shove to get the other going out the car since there was a tree right outside Kiba's side that prevented the brunette from exiting the car via that door. "Move it, buddy!"

Sakura waited for the boy just on the sidewalk having lost her sudden spark of boldness the moment her heeled sneakers touched the pavement. The boys joined her; all four of them staring at the light up house like it was a memorable sight. Then again this would be their first grown party what didn't involve parents, childish decorations and only chips and soda.

"I'm not gonna ask if we're gonna go in cause we are, no doubts about it, lady and gents." Naruto stated as gazed at the two story house one would see more up in the country rather than in the city. "So who's ready to get plastered?"

Kiba gave a clapped his hands then spread his arms til his elbows were parallel with his sides and made a ' _bring it on_ ' kind of motion that might also remind someone of flippers if they were drunk already. Sakura gave a strong head nod of determination and Sai merely slipped his hands into the tube pocket of his light grey hoodie and gave a faint head nod as well.

Inside they went.

 **(A/N:** play song; optional of course **: 3)**

The party was nowhere near dead. Infact the music blasted and shook the very building with pulsing vibrations of the base in the current trap song playing. A few people in the mass of bodies had some glowing tube like necklaces and bracelets on that made them glow in the slightly dimmed lit room. The dim lightning was easily made up for by the few small strobe lights and multicolored electronic discoballs that were manually installed on the walls and ceiling.

It was a amazing how so many people could fit rather comfortably within the house without fights breaking out or people just getting bumped. Then again the smell of weed in the air most likely helped a lot to keep the crowds chill.

"Holy shit." exclaimed Kiba; brown eyes blown wide at the sight.

"Quite misleading, I think." commented Sai as he also took in the in full swing party that managed to not spread out any further than the inside doormat the teen was currently standing on.

Sakura's green eyes rolled over the people. Some were half dressed, boys missing shirts, girls in skimpy clothing and some others were dressed in casual hang-out wear like Sakura herself was. Her green eyes zoomed in on a few older faces; a few she could pick out as senior's from their high school thanks to her memory bank."I thought this party was for our age group only?"

"No party is only meant for one age group, Sakura." replied Kiba; Naruto giving a nod of agreement while patting her shoulder in an attempt to ease her.

The blonde opened his mouth to off some relaxing words to his pink haired friend when a hand suddenly fisted the front of the black t-shirt he had over the long-sleeved red shirt he had underneath to keep the evening chill at bay. Before he could even say anything he found himself getting tugged into the area where most of the dancing was taking place and was promptly shoved against the nearest wall between where he had been standing beside his friends and the dance area.

The blonde's mouth snapped closed, as Sakura's own dropped open, when the one attached to the small hand that dragged Naruto off turned around and backed up on him until a skirt covered butt swished and grinded to the beat of the music on his crotch.

"Oh...my...god." whispered Sakura in utter surprise at the other girl's actions to her friend. The girl was barely dressed in a black schoolgirl cut short skirt, heels of matching color and a very loose pale pink tank top that pulled taunt only around the girl's breast. "Don't tell me all the girls here are gonna be sluts."

"I won't complain." Kiba stared as his blonde friend got into the girl's movements and gripped her hips to move with them only with only a few awkward slip ups when she suddenly switched up hip movements to match the changes in the bass boosted song. "In fact…"

Sakura and Sai blinked as the brunette walked away from them to approach a girl in jean shorts and a black, 2 sizes too big, linkin park hoodie with a nose ring that glinted whenever a strobe light went off. They watched as the slightly older looking brown haired girl listened to whatever their friend said with a thoughtful expression forming before they gave a nod and led Kiba to the dance to stop just a few feet from Naruto and the girl dancing still dancing lewdly against him.

"Relax Sakura, he said. We'll be there together, he said." The pink haired girl said as she glared at the two boys. "Boy's are just so unreliable."

Sai titled his head some at hearing that; his gaze shifting from the two to look down at Sakura whose face flushed as she realized what she just said and who was still with her. "Should I apologize?"

"I didn't mean you. Just stupid boys who think with their...um-"

"Penis."

Sakura just nodded before asking her remaining friend if he'd like to go find where the refreshments are. The two left their friends beside as they got swallowed up by the crowds in their search.

* * *

 **A/N:** Chapter 5 is officially posted!

 ***1 -** Sub-level in the floor on the east building just before the main floor. It's mainly for seniors who need a place to work on finals, projects, have a moment of down time, etc without the interruption of the youngers years. It was brought into works by the previous senior graduating class when younger years kept interrupting or distracting the senior while they worked. And **YES** , this area does play a part in the story as you'll find out later **; )**

* **2 -** I actually forgot their ages when I was writing and the time line I had set. So I went back to change a few little details which I'll just explain now so you those of you that read the previous chapters already don't have to go back and check them. The time frame of the story really started originally when they are reaching the end of their final year of middle school and going to high school the following year. I kinda forgot that but instead of prolonging the story to catch up to the right age for where the plot is at now, I just tweaked their past. So the story really gets going when they end middle school, attend freshman year at Leaf High before joining KHS for their junior year and so on. So they're already 16 or about to be of that age and their already growing so they don't have much of a kid face left. Just look at their pictures during the Naruto Shippuden time area after Naruto gets back from his training trip with Jiraiya.

 **Now with that outta the way**

I promised you guys a preview of chapter **6** so here it is.

* * *

...Sakura yanked hard on the back of Naruto's black t-shirt making the blonde choke on his smooth words toward the dirty blonde haired girl he was currently working on.

"One moment, yeah?" Naruto smiled charmingly, a practiced skill of a week in front of his bathroom mirror, before removing his forearm off the wall beside the blonde's head so he could turn around and shoot Sakura an annoyed look. "What, Haruno?" came the faintly gritted reply to the yank on his t-shirt.

"Go help out your friend Naruto." She crossed her arms over her white hoodie clad chest.

"What friend?"

Sakura reached up and covered those whisker like scars on Naruto's face and squeezed the teen's cheeks a bit as she forced his head to look in the direction of Sai; who was now looking away from the talking group more than he had been before. "That one."

Naruto looked them over. Two girls and two boys. Three of them were smiling as the red haired girl with glasses in the middle talked to Sai. The fourth one was one of the boys looking around while taking disinterested sips from their red solo cup. And Sai looked pretty much the same minus his expression not shifting in the slightest. All in all everything looked fine to the blonde and he said as much to the unnecessarily worried pink haired girl still holding his face much to his annoyance; what if the blonde he was charming took the Sakura's contact the wrong way and decided he wasn't worth it?

"Damn it, Sakura he's fine." Naruto cut in as he saw her worried expression change to a stern one. "Leave the guy be and let me get back to what I was doing before you so rudely inter-"

* * *

 **A/N:** Short I know, but I'm sure you'll forgive me...?

Hope you're as excited as I was when finally getting to write chapter 6! Is it lame that im feeling giddy since I'm writing the story? **xOx**

Read & Review please; those really do keep me going!

 **: D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

 **Extra:**

Because of all your reviews...btw **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR** _ **...**_ _again_. I've ve posted and finished Chapter 6 for you guys. It's already morning but I just wanted show you guys how happy your reviews made me and thought. Why not give an extra chapter?

 **SO I DID**

HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!

* * *

A good two hours passed before the group were fully within seeing distance of a ten foot radius.

Kiba was seated on an armchair leaning over one of the armrest to better hear the girl he had been dancing with talk over the music still going. Naruto was standing a little ways next to Sakura but his attention was completely focused on a dirty blonde haired girl with a rather impressive set of breasts. He had her leaning against the wall with his body blocking her front with his right forearm pressed against the wall a little ways up and beside her head and his other hand was sunk into the front pocket of his semi baggy black jeans.

Sakura also leaned against the well, a special twizzler candy hanging betweening her teeth as she watched the people in the living room space for a bit before moving her attention to watch the two blondes beside her with a weird expression on her face. A mix between disbelief, being-grossed out somewhat and annoyed. With a huff, she crossed her slender arms and looked back to where the new addition of their group stood and frowned some.

Sai's expression was strained.

And not by the normal means for the teen that only came from his lack of social skills but something else. Sakura could tell whatever the group of four were saying to her friend wasn't anything nice; their expressions didn't help her opinion toward the situation much either. Turning her head away some, but managing to keep them within her sights, Sakura yanked hard on the back of Naruto's black t-shirt making the blonde choke on his smooth words toward the dirty blonde haired girl he was currently working on.

"One moment, yeah?" Naruto smiled charmingly, a practiced skill of a week in front of his bathroom mirror, before removing his forearm off the wall beside the blonde's head so he could turn around and shoot Sakura an annoyed look. "What, Haruno?" came the faintly gritted reply to the yank on his t-shirt.

"Go help out your friend Naruto." She crossed her arms over her white hoodie clad chest.

"What friend?"

Sakura reached up and covered those whisker like scars on Naruto's face and squeezed the teen's cheeks a bit as she forced his head to look in the direction of Sai; who was now looking away from the talking group more than he had been before. "That one."

Naruto looked them over. Two girls and two boys. Three of them were smiling as the red haired girl with glasses in the middle talked to Sai. The fourth one was one of the boys looking around while taking disinterested sips from their red solo cup. And Sai looked pretty much the same minus his expression not shifting in the slightest. All in all everything looked fine to the blonde and he said as much to the unnecessarily worried pink haired girl still holding his face much to his annoyance; what if the blonde he was charming took the Sakura's contact the wrong way and decided he wasn't worth it?

"Damn it, Sakura he's fine." Naruto cut in as he saw her worried expression change to a stern one. "Leave the guy be and let me get back to what I was doing before you so rudely inter-"

"She's gone Naruto." stated Sakura with a smug tone as she pointedly looked around Naruto to where the girl had been waiting until some group of girls waved her over.

The blonde glared at her.

"What?"

He tugged her hands off his face then dragged his own hand down his face, pausing the limb over his mouth as he stared down at Sakura before shifting his hand so his thumb pressed into the underside of his chin and the fisted curl of his index presses against the dip directly under his lower lip. "Sakura. Do you not realize that could've been my chance to get laid? Tonight." He made sure to repeat the last bit again a bit more slowly as if to make sure she really understood.

Of course Sakura didn't and just snorted in amusement at what the blonde said.

"Nope. Now go play the hero and save Sai from those girls."

"Why do you think he even needs saving?" Naruto asked while bodily ignoring the hands trying to shove him closer to the one they were talking about.

"You know, i'm starting to think you're homophobic, Naruto." She roughly poked the blonde in the chest. "And you've been rather rude to Sai. It's amazing that Kiba, Kiba outta the two of you, is actually more than decent to Sai and you know how thoughtless Kiba can get."

"Alright I get it, geeze." pause. "And I'm _not_ homophobic."

Sakura raised a brow. "Prove it."

"I will!" The blonde half shouted before making a bee-line to the group with hard strides that made the people around him step back to give room. Of course by the time Naruto was just five feet away he slowed down to a much slower stride. "Fuck."

Not one to go back on his word; Naruto semi slammed into the back of Sai's form like a dim form of revenge before taking a smooth side step so only a quarter of his chest was pressing into the dark haired teen. He smiled down at the group, inwardly pleased to note he was taller than most of them, and slung his arm over Sai's shoulders lazily.

"Hey, love, enjoying the party?"

The group looked at the newcomer with mild surprise.

Sai however had just came to know what the term ' _caught off guard_ ' meant in his social understanding books. He turned his head some to look at the side of Naruto's face. Either the blonde was drunk already or he was up to something; probably related to Kiba. And Sai really did not want to take Sakura's place as being the focus of some joke. "Naruto, did Kiba send you?" he whispered after angling his head just enough so his words reached only the boy's ears alone. He watched from the corner of his eye for a reaction; which he got, as the blonde's easy smile became strained. What he wasn't expecting was for the other to turn their head and brush their mouth against his cheekbone to speak into his ear in a mock romantic gesture Sai had read about.

"Sakura did. Because she thinks your pale ass needs saving." The arm over Sai's shoulders squeezed to an almost painful level. "And you fuck'in owe me, since because of _you_ she interrupted my chance of getting laid tonight." Pulling back, Naruto winked in a tactic to throw off the group watching them and picked up the volume. "So, _bae_ , wanna join me in getting some booze?"

Sai sighed inwardly but nodded, keeping the tense smile in place that only became harder to keep when the girls of the group asked if that was really Sai's boyfriend. He snuck a glance to Naruto once more who had jerked his head almost whipflash quick at the one who asked.

Those blue eyes twitched as did the blonde's arm that the dark haired boy could feel around his shoulders.

This was going to be _very_ uncomfortable, Sai concluded.

"What are those two doing?" Asked Kiba having spotted his two friends looking all buddy-buddy in the center of the room as Sakura took up the spot where the girl he had been talking to left open after she bid him good-bye with an exchange of numbers.

"I sent Naruto to help out Sai and prove he wasn't a homophobic."

"Serious?"

Sakura nodded and Kiba gave an ' _well, alright then_ ' kinda of expression.

The two watched as the group before their friends talked; the redhead with glasses crossed her arms as she nodded along with what her brunette haired friend was saying. And whatever they were saying made Naruto shift his stance in a jesture Sakura and Kiba both recognized as discomfort, and Sai's body from the shoulders up moved to lean a bit away from the blonde without being obvious about it. It didn't seem the the conversation was something either of their friends were into.

"What do you think those girls are saying?" Kiba asked before taking a deep sip of his whiskey coke.

Sakura shrugged, pulling out another whip-cream vodka soaked twizzler from the dwindling batch in her sweater pocket. "Things must be going well if Naruto hasn't fused out yet."

They saw the two boys with the girls give their female friends odd looks before looking to each other than elsewhere. Sakura and Kiba weren't sure what that was about but continued to watch as the girl standing next to the redhead motioned to her mouth then with an index then tapped both her index fingers together.

Naruto said something with a strained laugh while dropping his arm from Sai and giving a vague motion around them but the girl just shook her head and the redhead spoke. It didn't seem that whatever Naruto had said was agreeable even if those not close enough to hear had zero idea what that could be.

Sakura almost winced at the sudden glare sent her way from over the blonde's shoulder.

However her green eyes widen, along with anyone watching, at the following sight of Naruto jerking Sai's head closer to his own by hooking his arm around their pale neck without warning and planting a hard kiss on the pale boy's mouth. Even Sai looked startled; counting him out of the blonde's rather bold move.

But it finally hit Sakura and Kiba on what the girls had wanted; proof.

They watched as their blonde friend faced the girls again who had cheered them on even though the kiss was pure bruising in it's delivery than even an ounce of romantic. But they didn't seem to notice nor the fact Naruto was completely tense now and had taken a leaning stance as to from touching Sai any further than beside where he kept his arm on the teen without drawing attention to the action. Or to the fact his right hand twitched with the heavy urge to rub at his mouth.

"Well damn." muttered Kiba.

"Yeah...we should probably separate those two right now." Sakura said as she quickly stood up to do damage control before any was needed.

Sai was still thrown by the act; his mouth feeling kinda odd after the kiss. He silently wondered if that was normal as well but before he could filter through the remembered text of his books he noticed Naruto's rather tense form and the rather painful grip around his neck where the blonde's once mock hold of ease aftee the kiss was now nearly enclosing the dark haired teen's airwaves.

He released a slight cough, gaining the females' attention once more. "Excuse us, we have some friends to locate."

Sai ignored the group after they nodded and left them to enter the dancing area of the house. The dark haired boy tugged the blonde's arm away from his neck, releasing a sigh as he could breath easier. His dark eyes glanced to Naruto who was looking at everything expect at him. It made Sai unsure on what to do since they had just came to a tentative understanding earlier that night. He looked around for the other two and breathed out upon checking behind him and seeing Sakura and Kiba head their way. He took one more glance at Naruto's still tense form and decided it would be better to meet the two half way.

And he didn't refuse Kiba's offer to get a whiskey coke as Sakura walked the rest of the way to their distracted blonde friend who had yet to notice her coming up behind him.

Naruto was counting to 20, then naming 10 different colors and was about to start naming people he knew while trying to distract his eyes and mind away from Sai by looking around the room. Starting at the kitchen entrance way, over the living area before him; grazing over those seated on the furniture then to the dining room where a game of beer pong was being played and finally to the dance area that been across from the dinning room.

Without his permission and with a probing that he missed something, his mildly drunk brain jerked back to the living room area and paled when his brain finally recognized the face that triggered the urge to do a double-take as a semi familiar face seated upon the couch with a perfect view of the small interaction finally was connected to the blonde's memory as the tomgirl.

Whose dark eyes were watching Naruto as they shifted forward in the seat between two other boys that were talking over them. A slow smirk forming on their lips that the blonde could see even from here.

He could still recalled their last interaction, well the guy's holier than thou attitude anyways. It was by that reason why Naruto never sat anywhere near the guy again even though it seemed like a rarity for there to even be a free desk beside the wanna-be-king.

"Aww fuck...please _don't_ come this way." Naruto mumbled whilst moving to back up to avoid whatever could be interaction the guy might start.

"Ouch, Naruto!" Came Sakura's voice from right behind the blonde. "That was my foot!"

"Not now, Sakura, let's just go find Kiba."

"Kiba?"

Naruto nodded whist trying to keep his eyes looking anywhere at the still watching dark haired teen. And if he didn't know any better, Naruto would of thought the other knew he was making him feel cautioned. Guy probably was to. Kings tended to do that, right? "The bastard."

Sakura moved up to stand before her friend, her back to the couch Naruto was trying to keep his eyes off off as she looked up at him with a mild look of concern and bewilderment. "Naruto, _are_ you okay? Did you drink too much?"

He snorted at that. "If anything i _didn't_ drink enough! Let's go remedy that since you owe me just as much as Sai does right now."

Sakura wondered what was wrong as she turned her head to follow her friend's movement, the blonde having made to turn around while he spoke, only for a pale hand to shoot out past her from behind to grip her friend's shoulder; making her jaw snap close in surprise.

Utterly startled by the act she jerked her head to look behind her and blinked when her gaze landed on a dark blue shirt bordering on black before shifting upward to see the person who had stopped Naruto and made those shoulders tense up. Sakura found herself at a loss of words at the pale attractive face framed by long raven colored bangs that were looking over her to bore their beautiful deep onyx eyes into the back of her friend's head. He looked like a global model or even, if she let her mind run wild, a mysteriously dark handsome vampire. She shivered faintly in an odd pleasure she never felt before.

"I understand your crude joke now."

And his voice was like a cooling brook gliding over smooth rock. Even if Sakura wasn't able to hear the full almost whispered words. She looked at Naruto's face, as he had finally turned back forward, his left foot shifting back to the same facing direction as his right. His expression was its usual laidback appearance but Sakura could see the clench in his jaw.

She was shocked by her friend's rudeness when all he did was grunt in reply. _A grunt_. That wouldn't do, the other boy hadn't even given her friend any reason to be rude to him and she doubted someone who looked so princely ever could. "Naruto, don't be rude."

Blue eyes lowered down to met scolding green. "Fine." The blonde bit out after noting the girls stare wasn't going to waver and realized he'd be hearing about it during the whole car ride home if he didn't give. He finally met the other boy's gaze. "Congraduations."

And promptly ignored the sudden pain shooting up from his foot where Sakura stomped on it.

The owner of those dark eyes smirked in a way that made Naruto grind his teeth somewhat before replying. "I believe that's my line, moron. I wasn't aware after all that you knew the _flamer's_ choice of reaction so well inside a butcher shop because it was from personal experience. So, _congraduations_."

Before Sakura could ask Naruto what the raven haired boy meant by that Naruto punched them with such a sudden hard strike they stepped back along with the forced head turn that had their dark bangs moving out of place. She stared wide-eyed at the already bleeding split lip upon the other boy's lower lip. Sakura quickly brought her green eyes to Naruto and took a step back at the pissed off look on his face.

"Not everyone is like _you_." Naruto growled out, his eyes glaring at the dark haired teen currently sweeping the blood away from their freshly received wound with the back of their hand.

"Straight, you mean?" Came the cool reply despite the split lip.

"NARUTO!" Sakura shouted a breath too late as the blonde already struck out with another punch that was thankfully ducked but it didn't seem to even matter as Naruto followed up the miss by grabbing the dark haired boy around the waist with a shoving force forward that had the other boy getting lifted off their feet before being bodily slammed into the floor. The blonde forced the raven haired boy into a position where he could hit that smug face without having to worry about getting kneed in the crotch or kicked elsewhere.

"NARUTO GET OFF OF HIM!"

Of course the demand went completely ignored as the blonde just shifted his left hand to keep the other pinned to the floor as his right fisted and punched downward repeatedly. It also didn't help that the handsome boy she was trying to help landed a punch on her friend's cheek, side and stomach. The two boys quickly became the center of attention bringing in a cheering drunk crowd. Some were evening cheerings the name; " _SASUKE!"_ which Sakura deduced was the prince's name.

She winced when both boy's landed a hard hit to each other's jaw and both turned their heads in opposite directions to spit out a wad of blood onto the floor right beside them.

The crowd if possible got a bit more wilder at that; not that either boy noticed.

"You hit like a girl."

Naruto snorted. "At least I don't look like one."

There was a pained groan from the blonde when the raven's elbow slammed into their nose. Blood gushed out but it went ignored as Sasuke used the stunned moment wiggle out from under the blonde and get to his feet. No time was wasted as Sasuke aimed a well trained kick to Naruto's head. The blonde only managed to dodge it by pure luck when their own body forced the upper half to hunch over to press both hands upon the floor as the bllonde teen ecovered from the hit to his skull.

"What the fu-Naruto!" shouted Kiba's voice.

Naruto turned his head to look in the direction of the voice but had to drop and roll to avoid a downward kick to his back. He stood up, wiping away the blood from his nose, silently pleased that it didn't feel broken. "Sup Kiba."

Kiba and Sakura stared at their friend like he was crazy; which he looked kinda like with the blood dripping down his face and staining his clothes and knuckles.

"Dude what the fuck are you doing?"

"Kicking this guy's ass." stated the blonde bluntly, getting a few displeased cries from some girls in the crowd and more cheers from the rest of those viewing.

Sasuke smirked, ignoring the throb the action caused. He brought his own red stained hand up to brush back his bangs. Dark eyes leveling a stare at the blonde directly across despite the bruising on his pale face. "Don't you mean _getting_ your ass kicked, moron?"

There was no warning when the two struck out again.

Sakura couldn't believe the two were actually goading each other. And the crowd didn't even care. She could even see that the ones that weren't watching were still going on about what they were doing. Why wasn't anyone but her trying to break up the fight; even Kiba was staying out of it.

Shaking her head she moved to take a step forward only to be stopped by Sai who gripped her shoulder gently and shook his head.

"I wouldn't. Naruto wasn't pleased with your request and those girls furthered that. He's going to continue this fight until all the pent up anger is drained."

And as much as she wanted Naruto stop the brawl, she knew Sai was right and that the blonde wouldn't. If not just convinced by her friend's words she definitely was by the rage in the blonde's eyes, the tenseness of his body and the uncaring he felt whenever Sasuke landed another blow. She gasped along with a few other who were watching when the two boys's fits rammed into each other's, their limbs shaking from the force of them locked into another stillmate.

Darkened blue eyes glared hard at narrowed onyx ones.

"Give up?" asked the raven haired teen not loosing focus even the slightest bit.

Naruto didn't bother with a verbal reply and just yanked the other by the already extended wrist with his other hand and once the teen was close enough; swiftly moved the fist he had pressed to the raven's own and used it to press into the teen's stomach in order to flip them over his head to hit the floor once again.

The move was executed almost perfectly.

Sakura cried out for Naruto to stop when she saw him kneel over Sasuke who had his eyes closed from the impact and ready to punch the downed teen like he did before. She felt kinda bad when she saw Sasuke tilt his head out of the way just in time and return the assault with a fist to Naruto's right eye. However before either could continue though the fight was forced to break up by an older guy who yanked hard on the back of Naruto's shirt. He then jerked Sasuke up to his feet by the front of the raven's bloodied shirt before looking from one to the other.

Neither Sakura, Kiba or Sai knew who the orange hair guy was but it seemed their bloodied friend did if the slight widening of their blue eyes was anything to go by.

"Yuhiko."

The older male nodded to Naruto faintly. "You again, I see."

"Yeah." Naruto huffed out a faint chuckle that was more huff than the small amused chuckle it was supposed to be. "Didn't know you'd be here."

Yuhiko smirked faintly but turned his attention onto the crowd. His light brown eyes hidden beneath his trademark purple contacts with the detailed black rings. "Show's over, get your kicks elsewhere." His expression stoic and rather unnerving to most when paired with those piercings and lenses.

The three watched as the watchers to their fight steadily disbursed until only Kiba, Sai and Sakura remained along with two other boys; one pushing beyond average height for a junior year with semi gelled back light brown red-ish hair and the other of equal height to Kiba and Naruto but completely different in appearance with his shoulder length silver hair and fake shark dentures.

Yuhiko pointed almost lazily to the later two. "Suigetsu, take him home to get cleaned up before your brother and his friend get word."

"Sure I have to? I didn't even get a good picture shot of that fight." As the silver haired boy spoke though he walked up to the bloodied raven and slung Sasuke's arm over his shoulders and walked them passed Naruto.

Sasuke however made sure to bump the blonde's shoulder as he passed making the teen faintly snarl at them, their head turning some to follow the duo's forms,joined by the taller boy with Suigetsu, until they got swallowed up the party-goers.

"Blondey."

"Naruto." The dubbed teen stated in response before he looked forward once more, setting his focus on Yuhiko as his friends came up to stand around him. "Naruto Uzumaki."

"Yuhiko Pein. You should head home as well."

Kiba clamped a hand over his friend's mouth before it could open any further and shook his head. "Not another word, man. Your wrecked and your mom is gonna rip you a new one if she sees you like that in the morning."

The blonde visibly winced.

"Thank you for stopping the fight. Naruto wouldn't listen to me." Sakura spoke out once Kiba had managed to drag Naruto away, following the same path Sasuke had took. "I don't know why he would attack Sasuke like that, he didn't deserve that…"

Yuhiko's misleading colored eyes shifted to the pink haired girl. Her choice of color causing his brain to filter in the image of his friend Konan with her blue hair. He gave an incline of his head though to show he had heard her even though he wasn't sure as to why she was saying this to him. It wasn't as if he was the person of authority; at least not in the sense she was mistaking him to be.

"We should go as well, Naruto is our ride." Entered Sai's voice.

That caught Yuhiko's attention just as his own friends stepped up to either side of him. However the two were ignored unknowingly as he addressed the boy who oddly enough looked kinda like Sasuke. "Naruto drove here?"

Sai nodded as Sakura said; "Yes."

"How old is the kid?"

The two younger teens exchanged a look that Yuhiko to mean the blonde shouldn't even be allowed to drive at all. After their first meeting, the Naruto kid intrigued him. He had seen the whole fight between the blonde and Itachi's kid brother. Both were good, Sasuke was obviously getting trained though if the finer motions of his hits were anything to go by. But Naruto, Naruto was pure raw fighting instinct that had been a sight to see. The kid hadn't given up even when blood had been drawn like many his age tended to do.

It was enlightening to see.

"Nagato, Konan would you mind clearing house then picking me up in a bit?"

Nagato, a crimson haired guy with a similar skintone to Sakura's with naturally dark blue eyes faintly turned their head in Yuhiko's direction so their full attention wasn't on the unknown group of freshmen.

But he remained silent despite being addressed first.

It was Konan though, a rather beautiful woman with blue dyed hair done up in a high bun with two framing strands by her cheeks, who gave the answer as Nagato wasn't much of a talker when a crowd was to be seen. "Of course."

"Wonderous." The orange haired male offered a brief lip-sealed smile over his shoulder to the pair before refocusing with on the two standing in front of him with a neutral look as he motioned them in the general direction of the front door. "I will drive you home; if you died leaving here it will be connected to me. " Here he smiled but it didn't hold the same softness as the previous one. "And we wouldn't want that, now would we?"

The two younger years shook their heads and led the way out to go join up with Naruto and Kiba who they spotted leaning against Naruto's mother's car. The silver sedan looked unaffected by the night's activities thankfully. Both boys looked down from where they had been looking at the night sky above. Kiba waved to the approaching group; the car keys hooped around one of his fingers.

"Naruto's right middle finger got pushed out of its socket during the fight and getting the sucker back in place hurts just as much as getting it popped apparently."

Naruto snorted at how his best friend put that info together. Sakura rushed up to the blonde and grabbed his hand to check it over, her mother being a nurse had given her basic first aid teachings.

"So, am I good or what?" came the relaxed tone of Naruto's naturally rough but slightly smoothing voice.

Sakura gave a nod before slapping the blonde across the face; mindful to not hit the side that had the most bruising already. Her action surprised everyone, minus Yuhiko who gave none, but none more so than Naruto who blinked down at her surprised; a hand coming up to lightly brush the already harmed cheek.

"I can't believe you'd start a fight with Sasuke for no reason, Naruto."

"No reason? That guy grabbed me first _and_ insulted me." snapped the blonde, eyes narrowing once more as the linger embers that hadn't quite completely hissed out with the calming breaths Kiba had him do once they reached the car sparked up again. "It wasn't for any reason. Dont act like you know him."

"All he did was touch your shoulder, Naruto." She shook her pink head as if talking to a child now; much to Naruto's regrowing annoyance. "You're too sensitive. You could've just walked away if you didn't want to talk to Sasuke. I mean really, what you did was awful. He was so banged up."

Naruto stared at her not saying a word before he pushed off the car and walked away.

Sakura furrowed her brows as the others looked on; Kiba looking uneasy and Sai rather confused as to the sudden turn of events. Again.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" she shouted when she realized the blonde didn't plan on turning back around. "THE CAR IS RIGHT HERE!"

"WALKING AWAY, HARUNO. WALKING. AWAY"

Sakura opened her mouth to say something but Kiba shook his head at her before taking up a quick run to catch with blonde after handing the keys to Sai. Sakura glared at the back of Naruto's head while Sai looked at the keys in his hand then to the car then to Yuhiko who still had the same calm expression upon his face.

"If you drop off Sakura first, you can drop me off at Naruto's with the car."

Yuhiko gave a hum in response but took the keys and popped the locks, starting up the engine the moment he sat down having forgone the option of a seatbelt. He followed the younger's idea and dropped off the pinked haired girl first who remained quiet the whole ride.

Once they reached Naruto's house with Sai's directions, they pulled into the empty driveway. Yuhiko killed the car and stepped out along with the other kid and locked the car before tossing the keys back over. "When you see the kid, tell him to drop by Pein's Parlor on 5th sometime."

And with that, the older male pulled out his phone nodded a farewell and made his way down the lamppost lit street; his voice growing distant as he gave Naruto's address to someone over the phone.

Sai stepped up to the house and came to the halting realization that he didn't have the key's to the blonde's place. Fe ling a bit out of place once again, he checked around the front until he finally came across a hidden pair keys under one of the bricks that formed the three steps up to the front door that he had tripped on as it was placed at a slight slant.

* * *

 **A/N:** Fiiinnnaaalllyyy some excitement, right!? **: D**

& **OMG** that was the _longest_ chapter I ever wrote..

 **So...** Sasuke is officially entered to the story as a main now! Sakura finally saw Sasuke and starts to develop that _cruuusshh._ Sai and Naruto had a mini bonding moment...kinda...ish? Yuhiko the senior made a reappearance with two of his fellow seniors! MHM MHM things are SURE moving people!

 **I mean really; ABOUT TIME!**

I really really was so siked to be able to get the plot really going now. A few more characters to introduce of course but all of the mains ones are pretty much known now. And now we can all progress forward happily knowing all the need-to-know details are outta the way for now. **OOOHHH YEEEAAAHH!**

\+ a P.S: ...Sorry about any mistakes i missed when editing.

 **READ & REVIEW PLEASE!**

 ***u***

 **CHAPTER 7 WILL BE STARTED TOMORROW!**

SO LOOK FORWARD TO WHATEVER THAT ONE BRINGS TOO!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

 **Extra:**

I do get that there are some spelling mistakes that I missed seeing when doing a proof reading and honestly, I have a tendency to re-read my work and only manage to find a few errors out of the amount that's actually there. My brain likes to do that. It also likes to read time backward for some unknown reason. So I don't mind it whenever others point out that I have made some errors here and there within the story, helps me find where I missed them afterall. As for the Yuhiko vs Yahiko spelling, I didn't realize I saved the wrong spelling of the name to my google-doc dictionary; would explain why it was spelled wrong but known correct when I typed it out otherwise. **MY BAD!**

I'll double-proof read (this chapter along with the others tomorrow since it's 2:37am) but if I still manage to miss anything let me know. Just don't be rude about, although no one really has been thus far, at least in my opinion.

& again, THANKS for the reviews guys **: )**

 **ANYWAYS ENJOY THE EDITED CHAPTER 7!**

* * *

A digital clock flicked to 4:13 am.

Sai woke up to a sudden weight landing on top of him with a pained grunt. Jerking awkwardly from the limitation of his body, he peered blearily at the dark form shifting to lean off of him after making impact. Barely visible blue eyes stared down at him with the most confused expression Sai had ever seen. He was able to sit up fully when the body moved off of him in the following seconds to flop onto the unused space of the unkept mattress beside him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" rasped Naruto.

The smell of alcohol was more than lingering on the blonde's tongue and Sai had to fight the urge to cover his nose with the sheet. "You left your mom's car with Yahiko and he drove it here to drop me and the vehicle off. And just how much did you drink tonight?"

"Still not enough." came the muttered response as the blonde sat up with both knees bent loosely and a tanned hand brushing back damp bangs, courtesy of the early morning rain. "How'd you get in?

"Luck. You just getting home?"

"Yeah. Kiba got a six pack from some sketchy dude." The blonde replied while prodding at the black eye that was half way down thanks to bags of ice getting pressed to it by Kiba's annoying instances just almost two hours ago.

"Is that why you're not attempting to mull me as you did the Uchiha?"

"Uchiha?"

"Sasuke?"

Naruto just looked like his brain was still not connecting it.

"The guy you had a fight with is Sasuke Uchiha." Sai paused a moment as he took in the slowly understanding expression molding upon the blonde's face from the side angle he was able to view it. Honestly if it wasn't for those books and meeting such a group of rather expressive people, Sai wouldn't of been able to grasp on so quickly to the different shows of emotions and their correct placement on when to project them himself. "Have you cleaned yourself up yet?"

"Didn't I _just_ tell you that I just got home?"

"Don't be a dick, Naruto."

The blonde tossed a reflex grin. His blue eyes re-locking onto Sai's darken hues currently tinted with a navy hue thanks to the blue screen coming from the still turned on t.v "Well it wouldn't be because I'm lacking one."

"I don't care, now where's your bathroom?"

Naruto rolled his eyes but pointed lazily to the closed door a few feet to the left of the door to the basement entrance. Sai got up and went into the room and came back with a paper towel sheet, an aid kit and some alcohol rub in a clear plastic mini bottle. He set the items onto the bed between himself and the faced-away blonde without much care. "Come here."

Naruto lifted a brow as he turned his head to side to look at the other. "No, now why don't you go away?"

"Naruto."

The blonde grumbled but let up, mentally concurring somewhat to the earlier's statement about him being a dick. Not that it'd mean he would be saying so out loud as well though. Honestly, he felt if he hadn't had good manners or what not drilled into his brain thanks to his mother this wouldn't even be an issue. "Why do I even need to?"

"Cause you're still covered in blood and supporting an abused face." came the simply stated answer as the dark haired teen popped open the lid to the first aid kit to take out one of the cottons balls packed into a little section of the red and white box.

A moment of silence followed that answer.

Naruto finally faced the other boy fully while brushing a hand through his steadily drying hair again and tossed his gaze about the bedroom with disinterest. His head throbbed at the sight of his t.v's rather bold royal blue blank screen. "This is all your fault…" He dropped his hand, turning to look back at Sai. "You just had to be a fag."

Sai's slender brows furrowed. "Naruto." He send the blonde what he hoped was an affronted look. Or something along those lines. "That fight was all done by you and Sasuke. I didn't make you do anything. The ki-"

A sudden hand covered Sai's mouth and the paler teen's face was pushed back some. Blue hazy eyes oddly sharp despite their current state bore into open dark ones. The two stared at each other, Naruto with a swerving focus and Sai with a churning hurt he was still having trouble dubbing.

"Alright, alright." Started the blonde slowly with a faint seething to his voice. "Kiba brought up that point earlier just... just don't repeat it." Naruto's voice was rough and lower than normal and lacking in that easy vibe it would normally give off whenever the blonde spoke. "I don't ever want that shit brought up again and you better tell Sakura that too. She wouldn't answer my calls so I'm just gonna say fuck her till whenever."

Sai moved the hand off his face. "That's rather crude and rude of you."

A glare was the directed response.

"I know you're not happy about what happened tonight it wasn't expected- by either of us. However, you need to calm down and stop thinking about it. We had an understanding of sorts before the party, remember?"

A head nod.

"I even told you I liked you on a personality sense. As a friend. Only." Naruto's eye cleared up faintly in their stare making Sai unknowingly relax not having noticed the tension build up in his own form. He hadn't realized just how much that kiss had bothered the blonde. And as much as he wanted to knock some sense into Naruto he wasn't an idiot to do so when the other was not just taller than him but also physically stronger than him. And riling Naruto up after what took place tonight would just spell out trouble. So the darked haired boy waited.

Finally, Naruto's eyelids closed over his eyes and he breathed out; form untensing.

"Calmed down now?"

"Yeah..." the blonde muttered with eyes still closed off.

Quickly, Sai unscrewed the cap of the disinfectant alcohol rub, pressed a puff ball to the opening and tipped it over swiftly for a few seconds before setting the bottle on the floor and dabbing at the wounds on Naruto's face before the blonde could protest or take his movements as a sign to fight in the same manner he had the Uchiha.

Naruto released a pained hiss, lips pulling back at the left corner to reveal pearly whites that were only visible thanks to the glow from the t.v which basked the room in a surreal lighting. Blue eyes settled back onto Sai's face, glancing to the patting cotton ball before it pressed down upon the tender areas of his face. "You're healing me?"

"I am not entirely sure on how to handle this, Naruto. So I am simply doing what I had planned to do before." replied Sai as he moved to lower his hands to the blonde's bruised knuckles to help in the healing factor there as well.

Only Naruto didn't let him. The blonde's grip wasn't all that painful even if did cause the the paler boy's wrist to throb. "You don't have to heal me."

"Alright." Sai didn't move though despite his agreement.

"Look, thanks I guess and whatever, but I really don't want to see your face anymore." He released a deep sigh before getting up. "My mom would kick my ass if she saw you on the couch so you can stay down here and get some sleep. I'll uh..." there was an awkward pause as Naruto tried to figure out what to say but his current mindset wasn't all that clear. He coughed and headed to the door. "...be on the couch."

Without waiting for a reply he left the room.

The next time Sai woke up it was to the sound of a phone going off.

His body tensed up somewhat when he couldn't recall where he was for a moment but as he breathed in deep through his nose a familiar scent filled him. The smell was of an odd comfort right now after the events of earlier rushed through the dark haired teen's head. Sitting up, Sai brought his wrist up to be level with his face. It was faintly red and there was tenderness to the area but Sai knew it'd be gone in a few more hours. Naruto really had no idea how strong he was it seemed; more so when intoxicated. Hearing the phone go off again Sai debated on getting up or pretending to still sleep but finally just moved to answer the mobile device due to its persistence.

"Hello?"

 _"Naruto? You sound strange man, you ok?"_ came the concerned voice of Kiba Inuzuka.

"It's Sai. Naruto is sleeping on the couch, I believe."

 _"Oh."_ there was pause and some shuffles from the other line. _"Um...dude, you okay to be there? When I left Naruto wasn't too ticked at all three of you anymore but I can't say seeing you would've kept the mood chill for long. Didn't expect you to be at his place actually or I would of told him to crash at mine; crazy mother of mine or not."_ There was an attempt at a laugh there.

"Thank you. Everything is alright, however I think a day of absence wouldn't be wrong, yes?"

 _"I'll drop off whatever assignments to you guys after school. I have to get dressed for the torture place now anyways, so see you later, man. And good luck."_

Sai hit the end button upon Naruto's phone, the orange casing a dead giveaway he somehow missed and duly noticed the lockscreen already coming up. Glancing around, he slowly stood upon the mattress and made his way to the couch, reaching over he picked up the t.v remote and shut off the t.v before making his way upstairs. He spotted Naruto still asleep upon the couch in the living room. The blonde looked rather peaceful compared to the expression that was on the other boy's face for most of the night after their- Sai shook his head and passed the room into the kitchen. The clock above the picture and post-it note decorated fridge showed school would be starting in an hour and forty minutes.

Looking around the kitchen, the dark haired teen spotted the phone upon the kitchen island near a bowl of fruit and Naruto's mother's name written upon one of the sticky paper posts on the fridge. Sai took the note off and moved to stand by the phone, plucking up the wireless receiver and dialing the woman's number.

"Hello, Kushina speaking."

Sai swallowed before speaking. "Naruto's mom?"

"Yes, and who is this?"

"Sai. You're son and I were jumped last night and Naruto has a few brus-"

"I WILL BE RIGHT THERE, DON'T YOU DARE MOVE! IF YOU HAVE TO MOVE, GET YOURSELF AND MY SON AN ICE PACK!"

The teen brought the phone far away from his ear; staring at the device as the woman's voice was still easily heard despite being held at arm's length. Once she seemed to have calmed down, Sai gave an approved sound to her words and hung up after waiting a pause to see if she said anything else. He nearly jumped at the sudden raspy voice from behind him.

"Was that my mom?"

Naruto frowned at the fact the other had been talking to the woman. He had been hoping Sai would've left before he got up but since his bladder felt the need to wizz he was forced up earlier than expected and he knew the chances of the other still being around were still high. Moving more into the room, he stepped up beside Sai, making sure not to bump them, and opened the fridge, checking it.

"Kushina said she will be here soon and for us to not move."

Naruto jerked his head out of the fridge, bumping it on an upper shelf, to stare at Sai. "What the hell did you tell her?" The blonde snapped with a faint hiss from the bump which he rubbed gingerly.

Sai moved to take up a seat at the island, Naruto's seat much to the blonde's glance of sleep coated dislike. "I told her we were attacked."

"And how are you going to explain all this," The blonde motioned to his face with a circular motion of his index finger then pointed at Sai's own face that was clear of busing. "and that flawless victory?"

"Flawless victory?"

"I mean you're unbeaten face, man." Naruto stated as he took out the carton of eggs and set them onto the empty space of the counter beside the stove top along with the butter. "Unless you plan on letting me ruin it a bit so it's believable?" He tossed a look over his shoulder to Sai who didn't look impressed from that glanced viewing. "When is she gonna get here?"

"Soon she said." replied Sai with disinterest.

Naruto breathed out upward causing his bangs to flutter upward while buttering up the pan after letting it heat up a bit. "Look dude, you can go and I'll tell my mom what you told her and blah bla-"

The sound of a car tires grinding over grovel cut the blonde off; catching both teens' attention. It was followed by a muffled conversation before the tires upon gravel sounded again before the front door was opened. Shoes beat down upon the floorboards of the clean house; gaining volume as the newcomer shouted; "NARUTO!"

Both boys winced at the shout as Kushina's long red hair zoomed passed the opening of the kitchen before backing tracking. She took up a solider stance almost with both hands gripping the sides of the archway frame as her dark blue eyes stared at two boys in her kitchen. The air was almost stifling under that hawkeye like stare. The two held their breath when her mouth finally opened after what seemed like hours but was only seconds of scrutinizing them.

"I don't see any ice packs on either of you."

Naruto turned around so he was facing the full of the kitchen. He flicked his gaze to Sai then back to his mother swallowed. She was almost impossible to deal with like this. "Um…"

"They weren't cold enough, ma'am." Sai entered in verbally. "Having used them earlier in the night we forgot to place them back sooner so-"

"Ah I see. Good to know one of you boys isn't useless in the morning."

"Hey! I'm making breakfast here!" Naruto exclaimed, motioning to the burned butter within the pan.

"Didn't get far, did you son?" Kushina smiled at her son when he glared at her. She moved over to the stove and took over; adding in some more butter and using the spatula she plucked from the nearby drawer she scraped off the fried butter. "Eggs and toast good for you both?"

Sai nodded while Naruto just grumbled and took up a seat across from the other boy.

"So, care to explain to me why you look like something one of my foxes from work brought in and Sai here looks just as I lost saw him."

Not seeing much point in denying it or even nudging away the fact; Naruto opened his mouth to respond only to have Sai interrupt him before he could. And for once he was going to tell the truth too about one of his fights, given the last one he had was with Kiba and it wasn't that bad compared to this.

"Naruto and I were going to the corner to pick up some premade meals since I didn't want to eat ramen and we were jumped by these guys for money."

Kushina shook her head with an almost growl like sound as she muttered under breath of stupid hoodlums messing with her boys. If there were deeper and more graphic detailing of the removal of a hoodlum's sternum and intensities, Sai pretended to not hear it.

Naruto glanced over his shoulder to his mother before whispering low so the woman wouldn't hear. "You _really_ just covered for me?" His voice showing just how unbelievable even the thought alone was to him.

"Are we not friends?" Sai replied with a cool expression, meeting those blue eyes as if saying; _You're welcome, asshole._

The blonde groaned low as he brought his head down to the titled island counter and flipped the dark haired teen seated across from him. "Fuck you ,man."

And Sai simply smiled as the air seemed a bit less tense now somehow.

* * *

Kiba rubbed his shoulder where it was just punched. He scowled at the blonde taking up a side lean beside his locker, their tanned head pressing against the cool metal at an angle to get the full coolness of the smooth texture. "What was that for, man?"

"For bringing over my homework." Naruto replied before muffling a yawn. "How could you?"

"Payback for getting me chewed out by mom for showing up home after my sister did. Somehow that's a rule I didn't know about."

"Weird rule."

"Don't I know it. Ah yo, there's Sai." Kiba shut his locked and motioned with his head in the direction of where the dark haired teen was walking up the hallway while digging around in their black backpack. "You two alright after…?"

"Let's not go there and I won't print out pictures of you tongue kissing your dog." Naruto drawled as he stood up fully for a second before shifting to take up a lean against the lockers with his back pressing against the metal this time. "And yeah, I guess. He covered for my fight with uh, what's his face."

"Sasuke?'

"How do you even know his name?"

Kiba snorted. "Surprised you don't, blondie. Kid's rather popular around here. More so with the ladies if the girls in my homeroom are anything to gauge by."

Naruto blinked. "That's right, you're in the same homeroom as Shikamaru Nara, right?"

"The lazy pinecone head?"

The blonde couldn't help but laugh at that but his sound was lowered down as Sai enclosed the distance between them. Naruto gave a faint head nod only to grunt upon getting an elbow into his rib that was still a bit tender from Sasuke's punch. For a smaller guy he could sure hit. Like Sakura. "Hey Sai, seen Sakura around?"

Sai looked a bit surprised by the verbal greeting but shook his head some. "No, but I can tell you that you seem to be rather infamous."

Naruto felt kinda bad after seeing that face but brushed it off. "What you mean?"

"You're fight with the Uchiha is already circling around. The latest version is about you both having a lover's brawl over the affections of Sakura."

Kiba grinned at that. "Oi oi, what's the most funniest one?"

Sai tilted his head some. "Funniest? I don't believe that is a word but I'd have to say the one about Naruto and Sasuke fighting because their fathers' ordered it. Since it's believed they have a family feud going on that goes back for generations."

"Well, at least that one sounds cooler." Naruto hiked up the strap of his dangling orange checkerboard backpack "And a bit more believable too."

Kiba pocketed his hands into his grey fur-lined hoodie. "Still believing in cooties there, buddy?"

"Nah, I just can't see myself ever wanting to get with Sakura like that, you know? Too much history and shit." The blonde replied while heading down the hall to homeroom with Kiba and Sai keeping a two step pace delay on either side of him.

"Actually I don't know, Naruto." Kiba stated. "She's gotten rather good looking since middle school I think. Not as cute but more um, womanly? Still annoying though."

Naruto just covered his ears. "I don't wanna hear that crap, man. That's like you saying my mom's hot" Seeing his brunette friend open his mouth; Naruto quickly added on a command. "Shut up, Kiba."

Kiba laughed as Sai looked faintly amused even if not by much as the group of bodies standing before his and Naruto's homeroom came into view. It was an odd sight to see. Girls gathered together just looking up and down the hallway as if looking for something. Even a few older girls were there too; adding to the weird sight. It wasn't until the trio drew closer did those sights remain focused in one direction; theirs. However it was quickly deduced by the girls further up the hall that they were currently passing that it was actually Naruto they were glaring at.

"Why are all the girls glaring at me?" Naruto asked as he took in the less than happy gazes sent in his direction. He was also pretty sure most of the conversations going on were about him too if the sudden halts to the flow of words stopped whenever he walked by and magically restarted once he passed.

"You pounded Sasuke Uchiha." Sai answered, his own eyes glancing from the hostile looks sent in the blonde's direction as well. "And not in the fun way.'

"I don't need to hear homo innuendos, thanks." The blonde shot a look at Sai who shrugged off the response with ease. " And an ass-kicking wouldn't make them all wish I was six feet under. I wasn't deaf to the cheers, after all."

"The boys were cheering, not so much the ladies, bro. Anyways, I think it's more that you actually bloodied up the Uchiha." suggested Kiba.

Naruto raised a brow. "What did they expect to see? Rainbow Gusher juice or something?"

Kiba laughed and Sai snorted in amusement at hearing that. The former shrugged though and the boys continued on their way to homeroom which was in no way welcoming by the female crowd posted outside the room. The trio paused a few feet away from the door as the multiple pairs of eyes blazed at them; pointedly at the bruised up blonde standing in between the two other boys.

"This is gonna be really annoying, isn't it?" muttered the blonde lowly.

"Understatement, if there was any." Sai replied as Kiba started to talk to the girls to try and get them to move out of the way without much luck.

A sudden yelp sounded from the blonde as the back of his faded orange t-shirt was yanked then pulled. Sai blinked in surprise as Sakura dragged the blonde down the hall and around the corner without further warning. He winced some when the volume of the girls before his homeroom grew louder.

"I will never understand girls…"

* * *

"Geezes, Sakura. Couldn't of just poked me or something, then asked to talk around the bend?"

"I guess. Anyways, why did you walk away from me that night? I was still talking to you, Naruto. That was really rude." Sakura gave Naruto a pointed look not at all swayed by the disbelief filtering into the male's face.

"You took some random dude's side, Sakura." snapped the blonde.

"I did not! Did you you even realize how much damage you could of caused him, Naruto? And then what after, hm?" Sakura crossed her arms, staring up at those glaring blue eyes. She didn't want to fight with with him but he didn't seem to get it. "What if charges were pressed? You could've gone to jail, Naruto!"

The blonde shifted some at that, their glare lessening. "It wouldn't of came to that…"

"But you're not even sure of that yourself, are you?" she pressed while taking a step closer til she was invading the male's personal space. "Naruto, I love you but you are utterly reckless to the point where it's just stupid."

"Are you calling me stupid?"

Sakura rolled her eyes while heaving a breath but she dropped it. "Just say sorry to Sasuke then stay away from him, alright?"

"Say sorry to him? That asshole?" Naruto rebuked with a look that said nothing but; what the fuck?

"You gave the first punch Naruto, just be the bigger man."

"I'm 16. I don't have to play the bigger man til 20."

"Oh my god! Just go apologize, why is it so hard for you?" She tossed up her hands, shaking her head, making her high ponytail swish around her shoulders. "Why do you hate him so much when you barely know him, Naruto?"

"Oh like you know him any better?" Naruto shot back, not liking this conversation at all in general. "Look, I just wanna get on with my life. Forget about the fight, what's his face-

"Sasuke."

"- and focus on homework so I cant get punished by my dad stopping the driver lessons."

A soft sigh."Fine, but can't you at least tell me why you don't like Sasuke?"

"Cause he's an asshole." Naruto stated as he turned around and headed to his homeroom more in the mood to deal with the crowd of girls than Sakura was she was still very much apparently taking Sasuke's side even if she said otherwise. Why else was she making him apologize and not the bastard? It could go both ways as far as the blonde saw it.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you guys liked this chapter. I did have Chapter 6 going in a different way but ah well so Chapter 7 took a bit to figure out or the endings and few key points that had to be added in could make sense later on in different chapters.

I was going to take out the time between Sai and Naruto but I wasn't sure on how to explain why Kushina's car was pretty much half way across town and honestly this also gave me a great opening to put the rolling ball, so to speak, for another part of the story that comes in later that. Like I said earlier, all the important characters have pretty much been revealed.

 **READ & REVIEW**

 **Chapter 8 coming up;** might be a bit delayed as well since i'm still dealing with a cold but i hope to have it posted up quickly to make up for the day I missed. I think I missed a day...my sense of time is all messed up thanks to being sick. **v.v**

There goes my 'chapter-a-day' plan **: (**

 **EITHER WAY I HOPE YOU LOOK FORWARD TO IT!**


	8. Chapter 8 - edited

**Chapter 8**

* * *

 **Extra:**

 **NEW CHAPTER 8.**..at least the edited version at the start and added content toward the end of it that will flow better into chapter 9 where the plot starts to get going **-coughs-** ...Sorry about this and the wait; being sick made me a bit lacking I think with my writing.

* * *

If there was one thing Sasuke Uchiha couldn't stand it was the pressing compact air against his personal space. It started as a pet peeve from his father when the man felt that reminding his youngest son of the passed-down ways of the Uchiha clan were something to be upheld and reproduced even though such times now no longer thought along the same lines as his father still did. It became a real annoyance for the teen when the man had started up the comparison between Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, and himself after his first marked grade that was below an A when he was 9 years old.

Now it was the annoying pressing presence of teenage girls.

"Wow, Uchiha, do you put on some kind of mating pheromone or whatever on everyday before leaving the house or what?" asked Suigetsu as he gazed out the window beside the desk seating the dark haired teen he was talking to. "It's like a hoard of horny bitches down there."

"Mouth, Suigetsu." came the half muttered and half stated tone from the bulky orange-reddish haired male seated in the desk right behind Sasuke's. "I'm not waiting for you after school again if you get detention for your choice of words."

"Whatever, Jugo." waved the silver haired teen distractedly. "Sasuke will wait up for me."

"Oh no he won't." entered a strong female voice that prickled with the tones of a claiming growl. "Sasuke's walking me to the bus stop after school then going home since Itachi is stopping by."

Suigetsu tossed a look over his shoulder at the red haired girl who just had to barge her way into the man trio last year. "Don't you find it creepy, Karin, that you know Sasuke's schedule?"

"Nope."

"Excuse me." Piped up a new female voice from the doorway of Kakashi's homeroom classroom. "This is Sasuke Uchiha's homeroom, right?"

Sasuke's dark eyes didn't even tilt faintly in the girl's direction. Instead they lifted away from the glowing screening of his mobile phone, where he had been having a texting conversation with his brother about ways to cut their dinner short with their father that night, to level a look at the silver haired man with their trademark doctor's mask on his face.

Getting the random and rare urge to save one of his darling cutie-pies, Kakashi spoke up from behind his desk. "It is, however you'll have to hold your chat with him until lunch or, if you can manage, between classes. We're about to start review, after all."

"Oh i'm sorry, I just wanted to apologize to him." The pink haired girl motioned to the space before her with two index fingers waving in opposite directions of one another as if the space was Sasuke.

"Oh?" Kakashi tilted his head, mismatched eyes slanting to Sasuke's desk for a second before a his personalized odd smile formed. "In that case, go ahead cupcake."

The glare sent to the teacher went completely ignored by the man as he pulled up his porno reading material once more as well as by the visiting girl as she made her way over to where Sasuke sat.

It wasn't hard for Sakura to recall what the boy looked despite the handful of whip-cream vodka soaked twizzlers she had that night. "Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno, we met at the party last weekend."

There was a moment of silence as Sasuke finished off the text message before bothering to reply to the girl who seemed a bit more intelligent enough to figure out a way to speak with him than just waiting at certain times to pounce and bark his ear off. However it didn't mean he had to give the girl his whole attention. "Education is rather important, wouldn't you agree?" came the toneless question.

Sakura blinked at that response. "Oh um, yes of course, Sasuke."

There was a twitch to the raven's lips in a downward tilt at the sound of his name. He really didn't like it when people he did not even know spoke his name with the lying air of actually knowing him. "Then if you would not mind hurrying up, I'd like to keep my grade prestine."

Sakura offered a smile, shifting a bit on her feet. "Right, sorry. Anyways um, Naruto wanted me to apologize on his behalf to you for that night. And that he won't bother you again." Her green eyes shifted over the boy's face to the healing split lip, swollen jaw and the sliced arch of their brow.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked with some twinge of feeling to his tone finally.

"Oh that's right, you might not of gotten his name. The blonde who um punched you and stuff.." She motioned to her own face somewhat distractedly while looking at Sasuke's. "His name's Naruto Uzumaki."

"Why are you doing it then?"

Sakura swallowed down a cough. "Pride and er, he thinks you're an uh…"

"A what?"

"An asshole." came the semi whispered response.

"I see." Sasuke replied smoothly while ignoring the light snickers coming from his shark obsessed friend. He glanced to the teacher once more who was more than peering over the pages of their smut book to watch the scene as the raven expected when dealing with the teacher's odd quirks.

Taking the cue for what it was, Kakashi cleared his throat. "Sakura, is it?"

"Yes sir?"

"I believe homeroom is about to end soon so you should get going cupcake."

With that said the man took out an extending pointer rod and tapped the red rubbered end onto the whiteboard behind him; mainly on the name chart the man had prewritten to take up a column length of space on the right side of the whiteboard behind him. "This is is a list of your adorable names, obviously, and under each name is a mini box that I will check off over the course of this week like you were my little kiddies in preschool. Yes, I said it. Each mark will show a full completed assignment and by the end of this week whoever has the most is excused from both of my subject quizzes; since I am oh-so-lucky to have all of you at least twice a day."

Sakura flushed in embarrassment as the teacher just continued as if she wasn't there. Never had she felt more of an intruder than right then. Turning back to Sasuke she gave a smile of thanks, which went ignored as the raven haired boy was already looking back at his phone, and left the room while attempting to ignore all the stares drilled into her back.

As soon as the door shut behind her she released a breath. She hadn't expected Sasuke to be such a tense person; maybe that was why Naruto didn't like him? After all the blonde was rather out-going and free acting in a sense and Sasuke seemed more formal and well, just the complete opposite really.

"Maybe some space than time together later on would cure that block…" The pinked haired girl mumbled as she made her way down the hallway, to the stairs, and back onto the floor of her own homeroom.

She smiled at Yamato who glanced her way mid sentence and nodded. Sakura took up her claimed seat beside Naruto's desk from the first day of term and got her planner out.

"And just why are you late?"

"Mind your own businesses, Naruto."

"I think you're blushing…" Naruto leaned in closer to get a better look. His eyes widened then narrowed at the pink haired girl suspiciously. "Yeah, you are. What's that face for?"

"If you must know, I was talking to Kakashi." She brushed her bangs to the side and curled them over her right ear the best she could with angled cut bangs.

The blonde raised a brow at that. "Kakashi? As in perverted wanna-be doctor Kakashi?"

Sakura shot him a scolding look but nodded just the same. "Yes. He was currently giving out a goal plan to his homeroom class. Whoever keeps up the best work gets to be excluded from two of his test quizzes."

"Sooo...you're telling me he treats his homeroom students like a bunch of 1st graders?" Naruto muffled a chuckle somewhat but the growing grin was more than making up for the lacking sound. "Oh man, that is rich, Sakura. Wait til I tell Kiba during science."

Green eyes took on an uneasy gaze as they shifted away from the amused blonde to look at the classroom door and beyond it to the floor above and three rooms down from the left of the staircase landing. Sakura couldn't help but suddenly feel that maybe she should've kept that information to herself. Breathing out a sigh as the bell rang for first period, she quickly stood up and moved out of the room. It was a good thing Naruto didn't know that Sasuke was in Kakashi's homeroom and he seemed to have been completely serious when he spoke of just wanting to forget about last weekend.

* * *

Life at KHS was rolling smooth as any day to day time would when spending 8 hours of the day in a school building forced to take in new information or redressing old ones. A month had passed, entering in the colder weather of October and the annoying need to layer up only to take off those layers when the season chill suddenly felt like taking on a spring heat out of seemly nowhere on some days. It was bearable though. Like school.

But boredom was passed setting in as the freshness of a new year left and was replaced by regular repeated days of everyday life.

"I know the weekend is nearly here but that doesn't mean you can slack off because today is friday." Yamato stated as he swept his dark brown eyes over his homeroom class that barely looked to be paying him attention. He honestly couldn't blame them. He hadn't been ready for the year to start either and once it got going it was a pain to keep up with assignments and his planned out schedule. More so since some of his students, mainly those under senior year, pretended jetlag when it came to his class's homework assignments or projects. "If it helps sparks your engines to last til after fourth period, today will not be a full day."

"Why's that?"

"The headmaster has called for an assembly in the gym that will take place after your fourth period class. However you will not have lunch since you will be released directly after the-"

"AH SHIT, SERIOUSLY?" Naruto sat up in his seat for once, his blue eyes staring at Yamato with the same look he'd get when a bowl of ramen from the Ramen Shop would be set before him.

Sakura rolled her eyes and Sai merely hummed as he continued to work on the rough sketch of Naruto from where the blonde sat in the desk before him; his pencil drawing in the light outlines of the classroom and starting to draw Yamato's seated forming looking at Naruto.

"Langue Uzumaki, and yes, seriously." The man refocused his attention onto his class a full. "So remember to get all your assignments from your teachers before you make your way to the gym."

The day couldn't of ended fast enough despite knowing it'd be a short day.

Naruto sat between the edge of the bleacher and Sai; the later having took up the spot beside Kiba who had his other side filled by some kid neither of them knew. The blonde's form was hunched over, elbows resting upon his knees and his chin propped up upon his entwined fingers that currently formed a giant fist. His blue eyes tired as they watched the indoor gym room steadily fill with students and staff alike. It was hard to stay awake without the enjoyable break of lunch to restore his energy with.

The indoor room was on par with a professional one with its clean glossy state, gleaming wooden floors with the colored marks of the basketball court and school symbol of an all black dressed ninja slicing through a green veined leaf. Both entrances to the spacious room were crowded by the attending students still making their way to the steal silver bleachers that weren't taken already.

The only ones to remain standing a little ways away from the front row was Kakashi, Iruka, Orochimaru and principal Sarutobi along with the aged man's assistant who, if rumors were to be true about the woman, might be fired by the end of this year thanks to the mess she made of graduation for last year's seniors where the student council president had to take over just to smooth everything over. It was a shame she was getting so frizzled at her job since her body was quite the view for the male student body.

A sight Naruto and a few of his year had quickly taken notice of.

"Hey Naruto, think you could slid over so I can sit?"

The blonde lifted his gaze from the assistant's breasts to Sakura's face. His eyes dipped down to her chest then back to her face when he noticed she was as flat as when they first met. He shook his head in answer while sitting back some; mindful of the legs behind him.

"No?" Sakura looked confused, her slender brows furrowing to form the expression as she looked down at her friend. "Why not?"

"Cause you can sit here." He tugged her onto his lap, mentally noting Sakura was the kinda girl who had more ass than breast. "And don't complain cause you really have nowhere else to sit that's close by your friends."

"I do too have other friends than you, Kiba and Sai, Naruto." Snapped the girl as she wiggled in the blonde's grip holding her in place before he finally gave and let her go. "Jerk."

Naruto smirked at her; she was just too easy to mess with. "I know you mean love."

Before she could reply though the voice of their principal spoke up causing nearly everyone to quiet down. She sent a look at the blonde but stayed seated as there really was no point in moving now since it was starting.

"If some of you haven't guessed by now, I am the headmaster of this school, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Welcome to KHS even if I might be a few days late in saying so." The man gave a small laugh before continuing. "Now, as we are entering the second month and everyone has had the time to settle in and go with the motions of being back in school, club activities will be starting."

The talks of what the activities would be and so forth filled the gym room with an annoying reverberations that made a few people's ears ring oddly. Teachers hushed down the students, doing a rather good job of it too as none had to move from their spots. Mainly Orochimaru with his creepy smile landing on any rambunctious student followed in second by Kakashi and the man's teaching stick which was promptly taken away by Iruka with a scolding look.

"Now, the student council president will inform you of the clubs and then read off the new amendments and privileges." The old man motioned for someone within the stands to come forth.

A boy who looked no older than Sakura with sandy hair and faded grey eyes blue eyes that looked more like a pale purple in certain lighting, stepped down from one of the bleacher seats and came to stand beside the man. "My is Yagura Sanbi, junior year and elected student council president. I welcome you as well to KHS for those of you who are new to the school. I will continue to start with a list of rules set down upon agreement of the staff and seniors of last year's already departed class..."

The bell for lunch sounded just after the headmaster finished speaking about sports games played against other schools and what was expected of KHS during such events. Those interested in the topic had bothered to turn their attention away from their mobile device or mp3s; one of those being Naruto.

"Hey Kiba, what you think, man?" asked the blonde while pressing his arm against Sai's chest to push the teen back some while leaning over him a bit to get his voice better directed at the brunette. "Basketball this year?"

"Naruto, stop that." came Sakura's annoyed voice.

The blonde glanced to her with a raised brow. "Stop what?"

"Sai."

Naruto looked to the dark haired teen and stared a moment. Not connecting the issue Sakura seemed to have. "Yeah?"

"Wow. Just, never mind. Sai you wanna come with?" Sakura asked while standing up from the blonde's lap. "I wanna talk to Anko about something before we leave."

"Sure, I can pick up the other drawing pad I left in her classroom."

Naruto was then forced to lean back as Sai stood up and moved passed him to leave with Sakura. He watched them go before standing up himself and scratching his stomach through his red hoodie with an orange fox on it; a bit at a loss on what happened and how he was the cause of it.

"Damn man, you really are a blonde."

"Shut up Kiba." Naruto slung his arm over his friend's shoulders and the two walked off the silver seating to step down the stairs to the gym floor.

However a hard bump of the shoulders had the blonde pausing mid word and turning to look at the one who caused the contact. He caught sight of the back of someone's head with the most oddest hairstyle he ever did see. It looked like the back of a duck's ass; only black. Sending a glare at them he faced forward only to blink at the sudden appearance of a red-haired girl with pale skin in a pale purple leather looking kind of jacket that split off into two sides of some sort at the waist.

"Uh, sup?"

Kiba snorted lightly in amusement at the blonde's greeting.

"I remember seeing you at the party held at the start of the term, so I was wondering if you'd be interested to attend another? It's for this weekend."

The two boys exchanged a look before the darker haired of the pair shrugged and Naruto finally nodded. "Sure, what day and time?"

"Great! It's going to be real exciting, so bring your friends too and the info is on the back of this." She pulled out a card the same size as one a business person would have on them. "Just say my name, Karin, at the door and you won't have to pay the $10 bucks to get in."

"Isn't it a house party?" asked Kiba taking the card when another was offered to him.

Karin nodded. "It is, but how else do you think we pay for all the booze refills?"

Naruto nodded. Girl had a point. Kiba 'Aha' ed in reply. The girl offered them a wave before moving to another group of students and striking up a conversation with them too. The two boys left the gym for their lockers to exchange what they needed for the weekend and what not.

"Think we should tell Sakura about it?" Kiba asked as he flipped the white card over.

"Why not?"

"After the last one, I feel like she's gonna be more of a mother hen than a friend."

Naruto hummed at that, seeing his friend's point. He slipped his hands into his pants pockets after shaking his shoulders to make his backpack more centered as he walked out of the school building the dog-lover. "Sakura will probably find out and get more mad that we went and didn't tell her."

"Went where and didn't tell me what?"

Naruto nearly tripped over his own feet at her sudden voice. Jerking to look over his shoulder, he glared at her. "If you do that again I won't tell."

"Always so rude, Naruto." Sakura said with roll of her green eyes. "So what was it?"

"We got invited to this party this weekend. It's for saturday night around 9 til whenever I think." Kiba answered while handing over the card to Sakura; Sai looking over her slender shoulder to read the information printed there too. "Would you guys wanna join us?"

"Sure." Sakura answered with a smooth shrug of her left shoulder.

Sai however shook his head some. "I will have to decline. Denzo wanted me to help assist in his art gallery this weekend for a showing on sunday afternoon."

Naruto tilted his head some. "Putting up pictures takes a whole weekend?"

"There is more than that to a gallery event, my friend. However if you wish to stop by that wouldn't be awful." Sai replied coolly, a simple smile already formed on his face when those blue eyes landed upon him.

"Er, yeah ok. We'll see."

"Actually Naruto, I was wondering if you could help me re-dye my hair tonight?" the girl of their group asked while tugging on a few stands of the more dimly colored pink hair. "It's fading out and I don't want to go to the party looking dull."

Kiba snorted some. "Cause having pink hair is just so dull."

"Shut up, Inuzuka." Sakura huffed with a quick stick out of her tongue.

"Yeah I guess, didn't have anything else planned thanks to Kiba here promising his mom to help at the kennel." Naruto shot his best friend a look that got a shoulder shove in response.

"I told you man, she tricked me!" Kiba stated with a few motions of his hands as if that would help anything. "Although I rather help with the dogs than do Sakura's hair. So you two have fun!"

* * *

After some nagging and a bribe to have take out ramen from the Ramen Shop for dinner, Sakura managed to get Naruto to help her with her hair. They decided to do the dying process in the guest room where the blonde had taken to staying whenever he slept over on those now rare and few times as Sakura's mother no longer allowed them to sleep in the same room like when they were kids. Sakura's hair was wrapped up in a plastic bag, which the blonde's couldn't help but burst into laughter at and try to take a picture course that wasn't approved of and he was banished downstairs until the 30 minutes were up and a shower was taken to wash out the stuff.

"Alright jerk, you can come back up!" shouted Sakura's voice from upstairs.

Naruto heaved a dramatic sigh that went unseen and heard by anyone else but himself and stood up from his laid out pose upon the tanned couch. He had fond memories of this couch. The best one being the mega dog pile him, Sakura and Kiba had back when they were still in middle school.

Shaking his head some, he ruffled the back of his head and made his way upstairs. He paused at the guest room, checking to see if she was still in there without any luck, and went further down the hallway.

He paused in the doorway to Sakura's bedroom.

A room Naruto had been in so many times there was no point to even keep track. Hell, he had even slept over inside this pink decorated bedroom many times when they were younger and their parents had still found it cute to do so. So he was kinda thrown by the foreign feeling he was now getting just by looking into the room.

"Naruto? Why are you just standing there?"

And the blonde was thrown again. Sakura walked out of the bathroom in just an oversized red tank-top Naruto recalled seeing her father wear a summer ago and a pair of white ankle socks with seemly nothing else. He was startled to find his eyes drifting over her frame, gaze darting to the exposed creamy skin shown through the empty sleeve sockets of the tank-top that showed her bare slender arm and a good side portion of her upper ribcage. He was surprised when he caught sight of her breasts, she wasn't completely flat chested just smaller than the girls he had taken to noticing in their school. But they looked just as enticing as those girls. And he was at an utter loss on what to say.

"Naruto?" came Sakura's soft voice again; the tone more worried than questioning this time.

Naruto licked his lips quickly to remove the sudden dryness and offered a smile before walking into the room as if he hadn't just came to the previously escaping fact that Sakura was a girl and a rather pretty one at that with soft looking breasts . "Yeah, sorry, forgot how disgustingly pink your room was." He chuckled as he swiftly invaded the tossed teddy bear aimed for his head.

Sakura rolled her eyes, clearly not at all offended by the comment, and moved to take up a seat upon her bed, sitting cross-legged so the hem of her shirt slid up to reveal the bottom of hem of a pair of white sleeping shorts. Something Naruto found himself being half disappointed over and half relieved at. Either or wasn't something he wanted to linger on. They relaxed in a small silence, Naruto taking a seat upon the floor facing the bed and Sakura in turn; eyes dutifully trained on the girl's face.

"Thanks for the help. So did you call the place already?"

"Yeah, you took forever so I had to do something to pass the boredom."

Sakura picked up the remote to the t.v mounted upon her wall. "Well sorry-ee...anyways, wanna watch some Myth Busters?" She waved the remote at him with a growing smile. "I know you like watching it."

The sing song voice was a tad annoying but Naruto nodded. He did like the show after all. Sakura beamed at him, making him turn his head to cough into his shoulder for some reason, and shoved all her pillows onto the space of the floor directly at the end of her bed; ignoring Naruto's grunt when one smacked him in the face. Together they made the floor comfy to sit on like they did over the summer the last time Naruto had helped with the hair-dying and they watched a mins of the show before it was interrupted by the food getting there.

"You know the rule, no slurping noodles, Naruto." Sakura stated before passing over the blonde's ordered ramen to-go bowl and a set of chopsticks. "That last mess was killer to get out."

Naruto shot her a look while opening up his dinner. "I was only 11, let it go already."

"True...anyways, you and Kiba really going to another party?"

"Yeah. Why you asking, aren't you going?"

She shrugged some while digging into her own food. "I am. I'm just worried about a repeat. I didn't take you for the violent drunk type, you know."

Choking sounds could be heard in response.

With some help, Naruto was able to finally swallow safely. He set his gaze off the t.v screen onto Sakura's somewhat surprised face. "I am not a violent drunk. I don't get into fights much, just with Kiba and those don't really count."

"Fine, okay. That was the first time you drank anyways...but, can you promise not to get into any fights tomorrow night?"

"I definitely won't go looking for one."

"Hm, good enough I guess."

The two went back to watching the show. Sharing a well timed laugh when the scene called for it and just enjoyed the starting weekend night.

* * *

 **A/N: THE NEW CHAPTER 8** Sorry to those of you had to read the previous chapter 8 then this one. For that I will have **chapter 9** completed along with **chapter 10** hopefully. Don't quote me on that though since my cold is getting really heavy. SORRY FOR THE DELAYS!

If I missed any spelling mistakes, let me know, or don't, I'm good with either order. I will go through this chapter again for any myself later on, so they won't linger for long!

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE : D**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

* * *

 **Extra:** Just to explain a few things that some of you brought up...

The mention of other known Naruto characters doesn't automatically mean they are main characters or play a huge role within the story. Sorry if that is how they came off to some, wasn't my intention. They are just fillers. You'll be able to tell who are main and who aren't and if you can't right now then you will be able to once the story progresses more.

As for the high school life, it's really just to show the normality of life before things get crazy, I just didn't want to suddenly jump from one big scene to another, if you know what I mean. I realized I could use time-skips like I did in the first two chapters but I didn't feel right doing that but I can't help but change my mind on that now. However there are some scenes in the story that require school life to be a bit explained or circulate with some of the starting chapters.

 **I'm sorry about the very delayed update.**

My cold set me back in my studies and I had to make up work and then i got writer's block like you couldn't believe. I have no idea what happened either, i just kept drawing up blank after a certain scene and kept getting nothing. I really got frustrated with myself with how many times I tried to finish the chapter only to just end up sitting there staring at my computer screen. I was able to write a Thor story short and a Harry Potter one but this story just wasn't having it. **ARGH!** Buuuuut I finally got something together and hopefully it didn't turn out to bad.

AGAIN; _VERY SORRY_ FOR THE WAIT! **: (**

 **~HERE'S CHAPTER 9!**

* * *

"Karin."

Chorused three different voices to the mini group of older teens huddled by the front door of the two story house. Only one person out of the group of five looked up from the tablet currently sounding the sex noises of a rather dirty talking woman to look at the awaiting trio. "What? Oh, yeah go on ahead." The guy then waved a distracted hand at them while returning his attention onto the porno video. Sakura looked rather affronted by the sounds alone and stealthy slipped behind Naruto and Kiba's forms. Just in case those guys decided they wanted an in the flesh woman rather than a cyber one. Naruto's head turned some to glance over his shoulder at her with a look of amusement. To which she made sure to wiggle her index finger into his ribs for. The boys nodded to the guy who spoke and made their way passed the group to inside the house. It wasn't as decorated as the last house party they went to but the music was still loud and people could still be seen dancing here and there. Only this party was more social than lewd dance moves, something Sakura was actually pleased to take note of. Unlike the boys.

"I think I might be a tad bit disappointed." commented Naruto lightly as he took in the talking and drinking crowds filling the entrance way that opened up onto the living room. A big screen t.v was currently showing the Mario racing skills of four party-goers and at the far side, near the kitchen, was a long table set up with what looked like alcohol. All other furniture was limited to simple fold-up chairs, the L-shaped tanned couch and two sturdy armchairs that were all taken; leaving many to mingle whist standing up or steadily making their way around the place.

Kiba chuckled some in response to his friend. "I hear ya, buddy." He slung an arm over the blonde's shoulders and pointed to where the table set up with a few kegs, whiskey and vodka bottles and plastic cups to contain the booze in was located. "Let's get a drink and get into it."

"The two of you two better not ditch me again."

Naruto's arm found a resting place over the pink haired girl's shoulders; smirk sliding into place as he helped to guide her through the throngs of people despite Kiba already guiding him around, making it into a kind of chain-link with arms. "No faith, Sakura."Mumbled the blonde into the girl's ear as Kiba wasted no time in filling two red solo-cups with a double shot of whisky; handing one to Naruto promptly.

"I dare you to take down two of these."

Before Sakura could open her mouth to convince the two against doing that, Naruto grinned like a fox which only meant trouble and tapped his cup to Kiba's before tossing back the shot so it went straight down his throat with a heated burn. Sakura rolled her eyes heavenward at Kiba's startled shout of " _Oi!_ " that was quickly followed by the dog-lover tossing back his own double-shot. Clearly not wanting to be outdone by his best friend. The boys did one more of those double-shots before nudging, teasing and taunting Sakura with chicken like noises to get her to drink one too; much to the amusement of those lingering around the table.

An hour and some odd minutes later found the trio standing at one end of a ping-pong table talking smack apart from Sakura who pretended she didn't know the two boys despite standing rather close to them. The duo the boys were barking at shot them a ' _ya ya, whatever_ ' kind of look before they sloshed back their ball invaded cups. Kiba and Naruto had been invited to play a game of beer-pong that extended into two more followed by the current fourth. Both boys were nicely flushed with countless cups of cheap beer in their systems and the shots of whiskey they had upon arriving. They were having a good time and it was oblivious to anyone who spoke or watched the two with their open grins, amused laughs and energetic boyish antics that they were indeed having a blast.

"Lucky shot, asswipes." Grumbled one of the guys as they dunked the beer coated ping-pong ball into a clean cup of water before aiming up a shot.

Kiba snorted. "You've said that too many times in a row now, man."

A middle finger flip off with the guy's free hand was the only response before he took his shot. They all watched as the small hollow white ball sailed in the air and patted two cups on rims before dunking into a third random cup near by. The watching crowd around the table cheered suddenly making the guy who took the shot smirk smugly before they woofed out " _ **DRINK! DRINK! DRINK!**_ " in a chant along with the others who were already saying the words on repeat to the scowling blonde with the odd whisker like marks on their tanned cheeks.

Naruto removed the ball and drank down the liquid contents without issue aside from belching out a burp that made Sakura smack him on the arm. He grinned at her and swooped down to kiss her cheek which made the girl flush and shove the blonde away in embarrassment from all the people around. Naruto just felt rather amused. He clapped his hands to gain the room's attention before speaking. "How about we make this last turn more interesting, eh?"

"What you got in mind, fox-boy?" asked one of the rival players.

Kiba interjected vocally before Naruto could even open his mouth. "Loser has to run a lap around the house and winner gets a special reward." here Kiba sent a look to a brunette haired girl he had spoken to earlier and she nodded in agreement to his silent question that she would provide the special reward. "Good?"

"Stakes are set, my turn gents!" The taller male's partner in the game stated while motioning to Naruto to pass the ball which he did. "Diamond, if you will."

Kiba raised a brow at the taller of the rivaling pair. "With only two cups?"

"Figure it out, hoe."

 _ **OOOOOHHHHHH!**_ was one of the many responding vocals to that.

Naruto laughed even if it was at his own friend but coughed when Sakura's elbow jabbed into his side. He slung an arm over her shoulders and squeezed her against his side making her squirm. Naruto's laugh was redirected at her when Sakura nudged his arm off her and huffed up at him before turning back to watch their brunette haired friend as he double-flipped off the guy wanting the diamond before putting the two cups into a diagonal line. And Much to everyone's amusement, excluding the guy's teammate's, the guy ended up missing. Completely. There was now only two cups left to each side and Naruto insisted that he _got this_ to Kiba who mock bowed to the blonde and offered up the ping-pong ball as if he was offering a girl a wedding ring. It made the crowd laugh. They cheered when Naruto did indeed dunk both ping-bong balls into the last two cups; the rivaling pair exchanged a look before sloshing back their last remaining beer cups.

Kiba and Naruto high fived before turning to leave the dining room with Sakura. The dog-lover motioned to the girl he had locked eyes with earlier to join them. The trio moved away from the dining room area for the staircase where it was known to be less crowded; the girl meeting them just as they passed under the archway connecting the dining room and living room together. However before they could start on their way to the staircase the boys decided to get some more refreshments much to Sakura's disapproval which they brushed off easily and left their pink haired friend in the company of the brunette girl only one of them knew the name of.

"We can met them there."

Sakura turned her attention to the other female not saying anything for a moment as she fought to keep the discomfort she felt at being alone with a stranger start to rise up in her chest. She offered a small smile and a nod. "Sure, um, sorry what's your name? I'm Sakura." She held out her hand in greeting.

The girl returned the smile, "Yuna" and shook the offered hand.

The two girls moved around the mingling people doing as Yuna suggested. They avoided stepping on discarded empty beer cans and questionable stains upon the floor on their way to the hallway that held the bottom landing of the staircase. They shared a laugh after that mini adventure. Yuna fixed the plaid sweater wrapped around her stylish black jumpsuit and Sakura went to the banister to check the bottoms of her sneaker heels for anything gross. It was just as Sakura half swished her body backward a step so she could be directly in front of the bottoms stairs that she bumped into a fellow partier. Jerking around, her lips already parting to give an apology only to snap closed as she frowned at the sight of pure blackness meeting her gaze. It took her a second to realize what she was looking at was someone's t-shirt. Quickly she tilted her head upward to see their face and promptly loss the function of her voice upon recognizing the facial features of Sasuke Uchiha.

He stood on the third stair wearing a navy hoodie that hung a bit loose around the collar where it allowed a bit of pale collarbone to show and his hands were buried deep within the front pockets of his black jeans, his expression bored. The last time the pink haired girl had seen the Uchiha was in an empty hallway talking to someone Sakura found out was actually Sasuke's older brother. The overheard conversation made her understand the reason behind Sasuke's attitude toward others; mainly other girls. It must be very hard trying to do school work when you have a bunch of girls crowding or following you around all the time. More so when they don't even know you. She felt rather grossed out by her fellow gender for how they acted whenever the Uchiha was around. Even if he was rather handsome. She wondered if the raven haired boy even remembered her and Naruto's apology. He must have since she hadn't heard a word about Sasuke from Naruto and she knew her friend wouldn't of brushed off any bad vibed encounter with the Uchiha easily. So that could only mean the two had kept their distance. However she couldn't help but think that maybe she should speak to Naruto about Sasuke again just to make sure since it was now clear the other teen was at the party as well and it wouldn't do for them to cross paths again. More so thanks to all the alcohol around. Naruto would most likely lose it again thanks to his obvious lack in control from last time and the alcohol he had already consumed. The idiot. She was brought away from her thoughts by Yuna's light tug on her sleeve.

"You ok? You zoned out there, Sakura."

"Think she's deaf?"

Sakura winced at hearing that and watched as Yuna's eyes move off her to send a glare in the silver haired boy's direction for that comment. Sakura followed her newly formed friend's gaze to the rude teen standing a step above and beside Sasuke with an arm propped on the raven's shoulder in the same lazy manner she had seen Naruto and Kiba do to each other countless times. The rude boy was rather opposite in looks to Sasuke apart from their shared pale skin tone. He had light eyes covered by purple contacts and silvery dyed hair that Sakura felt a tad of envy for. She had the distinct feeling she had met this guy once before but for the life of her she couldn't remember where or when.

Shaking her head some, she offered an apologetic smile while stepping down to stand next to Yuna. "I'm sorry I bumped you." her tone was soft as she looked between the two boys but unable to help her stare lingering on Sasuke a bit more. It was so surreal to see such a pretty boy that wasn't just view-able on some model magazine but in the flesh and a foot from her. She really did understand how her fellow females could be drawn to the teen with a gifted appearance like that.

It was the silver haired guy that responded however. "We get that you weren't looking where you were going. You're still not if you're staring at this guy right here, which is pretty rude, don't you think?"

Sakura gaped for a moment before closing her mouth, her gaze going from the rude boy to Sasuke who wasn't even looking at her but rather at something off to the side. "I didn't-"

"You yammer a lot don't you?" Here, the rude boy turned his attention onto Sasuke with a simple head tilt to get the raven's attention; dark eyes glancing in the other boy's direction smoothly. "Aren't you glad she isn't in our homeroom?"

"Hn."

Yuna and Sakura exchanged looks before Yuna shook her head stilling glaring at the rude boy. "Don't you think you're being very rude? Cause you-"

"I'm not the one stilling blocking the way, am I?"

The brunette haired girl flipped the boy off at being interrupted while Sakura shifted uneasily in her heels. She glanced back to the archway feeling a mixture of worry and thankfulness at the lack of Naruto and Kiba. If those two showed up now while these two were here she wasn't sure what would happen. It couldn't get worse, then again with those two troublemaker friends of hers it wouldn't surprise her if the house really caught fire or what not. Refocusing on the conversation she listened as the silver haired boy and Yuna went back and forth. She glanced to Sasuke and noted he had shifted his stance, his expression now tinged with annoyance. "Um, you okay Sasuke?"

Those dark eyes finally landed upon her but she couldn't tell just from the gaze alone if the Uchiha recognized her. Or if that was a good thing or a bad thing. However the raven haired boy didn't bother to answer as his friend spoke up once more, purple contact colored eyes focused on her once more. His expression easily read as being ticked off. It matched what she was feeling inside toward the boy. It really was a mutual dislike.

"He'd probably be better if you would move out of the way, pinky."

"I did move out of the way." Sakura replied as Yuna nodded next to her, arms crossed.

The two girls were faintly startled by Sasuke's voice finally entering the conversation. "You are still blocking the way so if you can..." The dark haired teen trailed off a bit as he gave a faint hand motion to the side in a slight show of wanting the girls to step away from the landing of the stairs which were in fact still blocked as the two females had only stepped away from the stairs but not fully away so they were in a sense still blocking the walkway to the living room.

Sakura blinked then swiftly moved aside along with Yuna so they weren't hogging up the whole bottom landing."Sorry Sasuke."

Sasuke's bore down at her. "Do I know you?"

"I uh intro- um well no, I guess not really..."

"Then I did not give you permission to call me by first name?"

Sakura shook her head ignoring the back and forth stare of the the other two. Her cheeks heating up a bit in embarrassment. "No…"

"Then don't use it. Now excuse us."

The with the purple colored-contacts lingered his gaze on Sakura's hair before he joined Sasuke is stepping off the stairs. He snorted lightly in a way that made Sakura feel defensive and subconscious of his eyes resting location. "Really chose pink? Of all the shitty girly colors to pick, you pick that one." His sneer was mocking. "Typical girly girl, aren't you?"

And his question was more of a statement rather than a question.

"I like pink" Sakura's voice gained a meek undertone at the boy's mocking. She had always been self conscious of herself. It's why she didn't do well with crowds; at least not without Naruto or Kiba around. They were a great help to easing her without even trying or being aware of doing so sometimes.

"If you're try'in to stand out; be more original."

"You don't have to be such a jerk, ya know." Yuna snapped, not liking the way that guy was talking at all this whole time. "It's a wonder how this guy," she motioned to Sasuke who merely glanced to her impassively. "is friends with you."

"He's more of a bastard than I am, girly." came the amused response.

"That's not a nice thing to say about him. I'm sure-"

"And I'm sure it's none of your business either." interrupted the Uchiha smoothly.

It didn't escape Sakura's notice that Sasuke had remained silent and uncaring of what his friend was saying. Not even a single look of rebuking was sent to the silver haired boy. She understood it wasn't Sasuke's conversation to be involved in but he could of at least said or done something to stop the barbed words. Then again it isn't like him to get into conflicts; infact he tended to avoid those and crowds from what she had noticed of the Uchiha over the past weeks. Maybe he was uncomfortable? Sakura made to address the Uchiha but the voice that sounded was deeper than her own and held a natural husky tone that her own definitely didn't have.

"Why you two just standing?"

All eyes moved to rest upon the tall blonde currently raising a red solo-cup to their lips in the most blant showing of disinterest ever. Yuna cast a glance to Sakura before sliding up to Kiba's side who stood beside the blonde in the archway. The dog-lover's arm reflexively lifting up to drape over the brunette girl's shoulders easily.

Sakura flicked her focus between Naruto and Sasuke feeling a faint unease start up in the pit of her stomach. She really hoped these two didn't have a repeat of last time. Or even have to cross paths again at all after having seen the two at the last party. Naruto had actually scared her and the damage done to Sasuke had been worrying. "Naruto, we were just letting these guys pass." Sakura explained whilst only pointing at the silver haired boy in hopes the her hadn't noticed Sasuke at all yet. "Besides you did only say the stairwell so it would of been rude to take up the whole staircase."

Naruto seemed to roll the words around his head a bit before raising his cup in a mock toast to Sakura's logic. His attention thankfully dimmed do to the alcohol intake as the Uchiha had went completely unnoticed by the blonde until the raven haired teen made a point to gain the blonde's attention with a simple opening taunt.

"I see you're still lacking manners."

Sakura's green eyes closed as her silent pleading for these two to remain oblivious to each other went up in smoke at Sasuke's words. She felt tempted to fool herself into thinking the boy was actually talking to someone else but a quick glance to his line of sight made that rather pointless as the Uchiha's dark gaze was set upon Naruto's face. The later frowning a bit and looking at Sasuke as if trying to figure something out. And much against Sakura's wishes, it seemed her blonde haired friend had figured out that he did indeed know who the pale skinned, dark haired teen was if the sudden scowl was anything to go by.

"Tch, what are you doing here?"

"Same as you." Sasuke replied cooly. "Only without the taint of stupidity."

"If you don't watch that mouth, it's gonna get wrecked."

Kiba landed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and gave the blonde a faint shake of the head. Taking the cue for what it was, Naruto forced himself to dismiss the other boy across from him. He slipped a hand into his pocket using the one holding the whiskey half-filled cup to point at Sasuke somewhat as he leveled a glare at them. "Why don't you just dip. I'm not aiming to ruin my good time by looking at your face."

A smirk tinted the Uchiha's lips at that. "I thought seeing a face like mine would of been an improvement to your night."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sasuke was actually goading her friend and by the way Naruto's jaw was tightening; it was working. She, Kiba, Yuna and Sasuke's rude friend watched the two forgetting their own former interaction in order to see the play out of the two boys who had ended their last interaction rather brutally. It was an amazement the school authorities, let alone the local police, hadn't heard about the fight.

"Only if it was looking just as bruised up as I recalled it being last time I saw it." Naruto shifted his stance into a lean, shoulder resting against the archway's framing, an amused expression taking over his face as he grinned at the Uchiha lazily. "Tell me, how's that close relationship you have with the ground? I recall you getting real acquainted with it last we met. Kissed it enough?"

"Guess that apology you were too chicken to deliver yourself was just as useless as you." The raven slipped his hands out of his pockets, one making a faint hand motion as if brushing away the conversation. "Typical of a moron of your lowly standing."

"What apology?"

Now it was Sasuke's turn to look amused as Naruto's expression became one of confusion. Sasuke glanced to the pink haired girl whose eyes widen at that moment. He had indeed recalled her from his memory; it had taken a bit longer than he would of liked to admit but such a hair color was staining to one's mind. He swiftly understood by their reactions alone that the given apology delivered to him hadn't been as co-worked as it had been made to seem. "I see you're friend didn't inform you of that rather pitiful apology of yours for our fight that night."

Naruto scoffed at that, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared down at the other. "Why would I ever be sorry about beating your face in when I'd be more then happy to give you a repeat."he asked gruffly, his threat clear to any within range.

"That was the impression I was given when visited by your friend to my homeroom class the following school day. Even informed me of how you were willing to stay clear of me because you felt so sorry for what you did." Of course the last bit was a tad stretched but the blonde didn't need to know that far as Sasuke was concerned.

Sakura was silently muttering to herself for Naruto to skip over the small detail Sasuke had let slip during his explaining of their encounter which she knew was tweaked. Only that were nothing she could do to clear it up without implicating herself. Her silent pray was not to be answered as blue eyes moved off Sasuke to Kiba, who shook his head in show that it hadn't been him, and then finally onto her. She shuddered lightly at the intensity of that gaze. It was just as bad as the one he had leveled at her after she had slapped him.

"Sakura."

"I…" The pink haired girl swallowed and looked to the floor. "I just didn't want you two to fight again but I also felt an apology was needed but you weren't listening to me when I suggested it and-"

"Of course I _fucking_ wasn't listening cause I wasn't sorry at all. I didn't want to apologize to the bastard, which I told you." Naruto pushed off the framing to take a step closer to Sakura who forced herself not to step back or look up from the floor until she forced to by Naruto pushing up against the underside of her chin with an index finger. He then used the same finger to point at Sasuke who seemed unperturbed by the finger almost touching his chest. "Why did you tell _him_ I was sorry for it when you knew I wasn't, Haruno?"

"Naruto, let's take this-" Kiba started only to silenced by a clam but sternly given " _No_."

"I want to hear this. This is the second time Sakura, I thought I was your friend but it's looking more and more like I'm not." His voice kept that same calm tone which was more telling to his anger than shouting ever would be. "And I'm not sure what that might be either."

Sakura opened her mouth to say something to that but the sharp look Naruto gave her shut her up. She watched as her angered friend returned his attention to Sasuke who seemed to have went back to his former impassive expression; not even flinching at the hard gaze set upon him by the blonde. The two held a stare down for a few seconds before Naruto turned his head away to gaze at one of the mounted photographs upon the wall without actually seeing it. A sign of dismissal. Sasuke tossed him a passing look, lips tinted with a faint sneer as he passed the blonde with a harsh shoulder bump that had the taller male reaching out a hand like a slingshot to grip the Uchiha by the elbow before they could fully pass him by.

Hard blue eyes met cold black ones.

"Stay clear of me and you won't be pounding the floor again. Get me?"

"Already told you I don't swing the same way you do, moron." With that said, Sasuke and the silver haired teen with him left via passing the archway and entering the partying crowds and getting lost in the mass of bodies having a good time.

Yuna cleared her throat. "Wow, didn't realize you two knew each other."

"I wouldn't say it was at all voluntary." muttered Kiba as he tugged the girl against his side a bit more without a single protest from the brunette girl at all. "Unless fist fights are the new fab to saying hello and I missed it. Although can't say I'm disappointed to have been left out of the loop on that one."

The air was a bit tense despite Kiba's attempt to lighten the mood. They lingered in the stairwell for a bit until the dog-lover moved over to Sakura and spoke in a hushed tone into her with the suggestion that she go to the bathroom. When she looked to be about to question him, giving a glance to Naruto's still tense form even if the blonde was now tossing back the rest of his drink without issue, Kiba shook his head halting whatever Sakura was going to say or do in response.

"Give him a moment, Sakura."

* * *

"Still feeling upset?" asked a light voice that was becoming very familiar.

Sakura turned around almost like a spin top on her heel to face the girl who owned the voice. She offered a tentative smile at Yuna who stood leaning against the bathroom doorway with a concerned expression upon her face. Sakura turned back to face the filling sink and splashed some water onto her face. "A bit…"

"Look Sakura, you can splash yourself all night if you want but I have something that might help cheer you up."

"That's very nice of you" She locked eyes with Yuna in the mirror's reflection. "I'm sorry if I ruined your night.."

"Don't sweat it, you didn't. That was interesting to watch anyways" Yuna answered as she moved more into the bathroom after making sure there was no one looking. She shut and locked the door behind her and moved to kneel down beside the toilet.

Sakura turned her head so she could watch her with curious eyes.

The brunette pulled down the lids of the toilet bowl and shuffled her hands within her pockets for something for a moment before giving an; "Aha!" once she located it. She put the baggie upon the lid followed by her school ID card then proceed to pick up the baggie that contained something that looked like baby powder.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to cheer you up, my lovely friend."

"Lovely?" Sakura blinked slightly taken aback by that description.

"Mhm." Yuna hummed as she shook out some of the white powdery stuff onto the seat lid carefully and mindful of the amount. "You are a pretty looking girl, Sakura."

"Thank you…" Sakura half murmured as she turned to look into the mirror above the sink. Her faintly watery green eyes stared back at her from under a few strands of freshly pink dyed hair.

"If you need help re-dyeing your hair, I'll do it for you whenever; on a condition."

"You would? We don't even know each other though."

"But we'd be getting to know each other through the hair dying bonding, right? Anyways, how else do you plan on making new friends at these parties?" Yuna asked with an amused tone as she slendered out the three white freshly formed square boxes into three slim fine lines. "Ok, just need a dollar and you're good to go."

"A dollar for what?"

"Trust me when I say you'll be feeling better with just these. They're a better cure to an upset beautiful girl like you than any ice cream and chocolate combo ever could be." Yuna explained as she finally stood up and slipped around Sakura until she was behind the girl. She placed her hands on the pink haired girl's waist and nudged her toward the lines that nearly blended in with the toilet lid. She gently pushed the other girl to kneel down in front of the bowl right she had been before leaning down over her while pulling out a crisp five dollar bill.

Sakura eyed the white lines in confusion. "What do I do with it?"

"For one, if you have to sneeze right now do it into your shirt or something." Yuna laughed a little at Sakura's expression but continued on while rolling up the bill. "Some prefer straws but since I don't carry those on me this will have to do. Place one end of the bill a bit into your nose and the other at a slant at the start of one the lines. Closest one to you is best so you don't accidentally knock into the other ones."

Sakura did as told, feeling rather ridiculous with a rolled up bill partly up her nose while leaning over a toilet. But she didn't comment.

"Good, now just quickly snort deeply while sliding the bill over the line while keeping it in your nose. Be careful not to exhale accidentally, okay? That stuff is impossibly hard to collect if it gets swept off into the air because you breathed out too soon or sneezed."

Sakura took in a deep breath, exhaled and then snorted in the next deep breath through the nose, her nose scrunching up and getting the instant urge to sneeze as the white powered entered her nose. She felt the other girl grip her head and tilt her head back so they were looking at each other upside down.

"Snort again now to get it really into your system then do the next line. You'll start to feel better soon, I promise Sakura."

Green eyes stared up into those black eyes. They reminded her of Sasuke for a moment but the mascara and eyeliner presented a good reminded that Yuna was indeed not Sasuke nor of the male gender. "Okay." She mumbled, her right nostril flushing a bit red.

Yuna walked her verbally through it with a few phantom demonstrations when Sakura needed it. Once all three lines were done the brunette patted Sakura on the shoulder with a smile. "Good job, it should kick in soon enough so wanna come grab a drink with me and met up with the boys?"

"Sure." replied Sakura as she stood up with a swipe to her nose with the back of her hand.

"That'a girl!"

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope this turned out ok and wasn't too bleh like I felt it might of been after re-writing the chapter a few times over. I REALLY hate writer's block... **:(**

 **Read & Review please!**

Chapter 10 coming up!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

 **Extra:** Edited  & spell-checked! Sorry if I missed any though..

 **Anyways,** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It went very well in my opinion and things are really getting going as chapter 9 had hinted at.

* * *

Midterm exams were coming up. Many were feeling the pressure of their teachers nudging the importance of the exams and the need to study for them. None more so than Naruto Uzumaki who was currently leaning as far back in his desk seat as possible as the intense stare of his homeroom teacher Yamato was threatening to break the teen's personal bubble. The stare off captured the amusement of a few fellow students who knew the blonde to be quite the entertaining slacker.

"Uzumaki." started Yamato in a deadpan voice; face blank.

"Yes…?"

The teacher suddenly shoved a stapled stack of four sheets into the blonde's face making his student almost topple backward off their chair. "Do you see that big red number circled twice?"

It was hard not to as the red ink circled number 42 had taken up the whole front page of the packet. In the upper left corner was the title of Iruka's history class and directly below was Naruto's name along with the last name in the blonde's own near chicken scratch handwriting. The teen could only nod as he settled himself back correctly on his chair, still making sure to keep the distance between his face and the teacher's own as best he could. It was really unnerving to have the man's creepy face so damn close.

"This tells me you haven't been studying. This tells me that I should be assigning you study hall till the end of exam week." Yamato shook the packet a bit. " _This_ , tells me that a call to your parents is in order. What do _you_ think, Uzumaki?"

Naruto swallowed. "Is there an option C?"

"Option C, I let you try to study on your own time with a warning, option D is letting you take the exams at your own pace and time and option E is if I can find you a tutor. If not, you will be spending every lunch hour with me in this classroom studying for you exams."

A moment of silence.

"You're having me on, aren't you?"

"Good to know you are not a complete lost cause, Uzumaki. However option E is a golden one for you. Until then, my classroom during lunch, no excuses." As if to finalized the teacher's statement the bell for first period rang signaling students to start heading to whatever subject they had first for the day.

Naruto breathed out once Yamato moved away from him to return to his desk. He slumped in his seat and sunk a bit as he rolled over the bland options. He was so into his moping that he didn't notice the first tap to his shoulder. Upon the second one he lifted his head from his chin and promptly narrowed his gaze at the sight of Sakura standing beside his desk while playing with the strap of her bag. "What do you want, Haruno?"

"I can help you study, Naruto…"

"I think you helped enough." Replied the blonde as he stood up while slinging his checkered bag over his shoulder and turned to the girl with a slight forward lean. "Don't you?" He whispered the last bit into her ear before departing the classroom and leaving a wounded looking Sakura to stare at his back as he met up with Kiba who just came up to the space right outside their homeroom door.

Kiba's brown eyes looked from Naruto who gave him a head nod in greeting to Sakura. He shook his head gently at her to which she gave a weak smile of understanding before the dog-lover left her behind as well to catch up with the blonde. "She had good intentions, I think…" started the brunette.

Naruto gave a mild ' _Heh_ ' sound. "Sure if not having my back, but the back some dude she doesn't even know is good intentions for her then I'm fine just having you at my back."

"Ouch man."

"Whatever. What she did was b.s and you know it." Naruto faintly growled. His annoyance with Sakura was only growing again with the reminder of what she had done against him for the bastard with the duck-butt hair duo whose name kept escaping the blonde. Not that it bothered him. In fact, it made for a good pass time during Iruka's history class to think of mocking and rude names to call the asshole. It sucked that they had to be in the same class but it was good that so many wanted to be seated around the guy, unlike Naruto who picked the seat further-est away possible. "If you wanna be her prince charming, then go ahead mutt."

Kiba shook his head whist avoiding a pair of fellow students who were dashing down the hallway. "I'm not try'na be. She's been texting me almost nonstop since it's been almost a week now and she's asking about you and what she can do to switch this around or whatever but I can only say so much, you know." He yanked back on the handle loop atop Naruto's backpack so the blonde was forced to stumble back a step and knock shoulders with the brunette haired boy. "I'm closer to you than her, you're our middleman, man."

"You don't have to reply to her, _you know_."

"I'd feel a bit guilty if I didn't though."

"She has Sai."

Kiba couldn't help but voice an agreement to that before the two walked into the stairwell and headed upstairs to Kakashi's classroom for their first period of the day.

* * *

Sakura stared after the two boys. Her chest tight and eyes heavy. She couldn't understand why Naruto was so mad at her. Yes, she had confronted Sasuke and gave an apology that Naruto _should've_ given himself but chose to be a jerk instead and not do it. Even after she had made a point to explain it to him. With a sigh, she looked down at her friend's empty desk seat and just sat herself in it. Completely disregarding the bell as she nearly let herself slump over the smooth wooden surface; her green eyes staring at the marks she had witnessed Naruto craving into the wood himself when bored. She lightly traced a few, a smile almost touching her lips at the stick figure of what looked to be a mini Kakashi getting whacked with his own pointer stick.

A cough distracted her attention from the childish artwork.

"Haruno, the bell sounded already, you should get going."

Sakura looked up into the face of Yamato. The man stood before Naruto's desk once more, a book in hand and a hopefully empty coffee mug held loosely in the other. His dark chocolate eyes were so focused on Sakura that she felt herself blush a bit at the sight she probably made lounged all over Naruto's desk and ignoring the warning bell. "Um, yes sir I know." She hastily moved to get up only to pause at the sudden sound of a chair scraping against the floor. "Sir?"

Yamata motioned for her to take her seat again. "Don't worry, I wanted to speak with you anyways." He set the book and mug upon the desk, eyes darting to the artwork and staring at it for a slightly extended moment before he shook his head and focused on Sakura who looked rather worried now. "Relax, Sakura you are not in trouble however I do find myself worrying."

She frowned some. "What do you mean?"

"I've been notified by a few of your teachers and they are concerned about your sudden lack in work effort." Here Yamato slipped out a piece of paper from between the pages of his book where a few other sheets were places too and set the paper upon the desk before Sakura. It was a chart of the mock exams that all students had taken just two days before. Her name was at the top and a list of her classes along with a divider line that showed what her score was on that class's exam. They weren't the 90-100 marks she normally got. "As you are aware, you are among one of our brightest students so it's worrying for us, as teachers, to see such a decline of educational strength."

Sakura looked at the exam marks. The only class that was near her normal scoring was Anko's art class. Everything else was 80 to 64 respectfully. She looked away from the paper up into Yamato's face. "Is there anything bothering you? Or preventing you from doing as well as you had been since the start of term?" She shook her head no despite seeing Naruto's angry blue eyes flicker into the forefront of her mind for a second. "If you are worried about midterms, you are welcome to use my classroom for private study time. You are a very smart girl Sakura, you need not stress yourself. Now, let me write you a note and you can be off to class."

He did just that along with giving her a small smile that somehow didn't change the stoic look of his eyes despite his attempt to look softer. Sakura nodded her thanks as she finally stood up from Naruto's desk, taking the teacher's slip, and making her way out of the door. However she was forced to halt before entering the hallway as Yamato warned that if her work continued to steep downward he would be forced to have a word with her parents.

She quickly made her way to the girl's restroom before Yamato could gather up his own things off Naruto's desk and follow her out the door. The bathroom door swung silently open and she swiftly slipped inside; turning to grab the handle and make sure the door rushed shut behind her without the telltale slam it normally gave do to its heavy weight. Gently, she pressed her forehead against the cool fake steel of the door, letting her bag slid to the floor by her feet. She could hear the soft hum of the lights, the sound of what she guessed to be Yamato walking down the empty hallway and her own unsteady breathing. She closed her eyes only to open them quickly as Naruto's eyes sprung forth once more along with his less than pleased expression from that night.

"I was only doing what was right."

She pushed away from the door to the sinks and turned on the water. Letting it run for a bit before bending down and cupping the flow to splash her face forgetting about the light make up she had put on that morning. That calm morning that was a only a few short hours away but had started off like any other from waking up to her mom's gentle shakes, a warm shower and breakfast until it changed from it's normal routine by the lack of Naruto knocking on her front door to pick her up for the train ride to school. Again. She had ended up seated beside the Shikamaru fellow a few times but she didn't know him like Naruto did and the boy was always dozing so it was pointless to try and strike up a conversation with him just to keep the nerves she felt on being on a train with strangers at bay.

With a huff, she splashed her face again and again not caring about her eyeliner getting a bit smudged. The warm water helped. Calmed the discomfort she felt, the veiled annoyance she had toward Naruto being a jerk and the dull ache of being alone. She released a breath of air and stared into the sink, watching the water flow into the bowl and disappear into the drain. It reminded her of Yuna oddly enough. She hadn't seen much the girl since the party but she knew she hung out with Kiba, more so when it was found she attended there school. She had even called Kiba to see why Naruto hadn't picked her up on that first monday following the party weekend only to hear Yuna in the background and Kiba's distracted _Don't know_. She had only thought Naruto needed a cool down time, which she gave him, but after three days Sakura knew he was just being stubborn and she had found herself during the week going up to Kiba when Naruto wasn't around him to ask what Naruto's issue was.

Of course Kiba wasn't much help with his " _I don't really know, just give him time…"_ and her least favorite; " _Sakura, just give him some space and while you're at it why don't you try seeing it from his viewpoint."_ As if she was someone who didn't think about the well-being of others when she obviously did.

She had spent a whole day trying to figure out what Kiba had meant. Sat at her desk while doing her homework only to drift off into thought as she rolled their conversation around in her head. By the end of it, it was time for bed and she had to rush the rest of her homework if she wanted enough sleep for tomorrow. Understanding Naruto wasn't hard, he was a simple guy who liked simple things and was always fun and funny. He didn't do serious well so Sakura hadn't thought much of his angry air the first few days until he kept giving her the cold shoulder to the point where her heart would clench in her chest and her mind would always interrupt her studying and work with thoughts of Naruto. And sometimes Sasuke.

Sasuke's indifference toward her. His amused smirk directed at Naruto. His pale bruised up face because Naruto couldn't control himself. His narrowed coal eyes.

She cupped the water flow again and splashed her face. And again and again until his face and Naruto's were replaced by the scene in the bathroom at the party. Yuna coming in and offering to cheer her up. Lowering her hands, Sakura turned off the water and stared at her reflection. She looked a bit like she did that night too. Maybe Yuna still had some of that stuff on her. It'd be a welcome to have something to cheer her up cause it was obvious all her thoughts were just going to work her up more and what and whatever Yuna had given her at the party had made such things seemed like they could easily be put on the back burner. She nodded to herself.

Fixing her appearance and drying off her face with a rough paper towel she quickly picked up her stuff and headed out back into the hallway that was thankfully still empty. Her green eyes glanced into a few classrooms as she passed them trying to spot Yuna without any lucky before she came to her own classroom.

"You are quite late, Haruno." The teacher's voice directed everyone's attention onto the door that Sakura had just opened up with the hopes of entering the room without causing a fuss. "I do hope you have a note for me or you'll be joining me for lunch today."

"I have one, sir. Yamato wanted to speak with me about the up and coming exams."

The teacher nodded whist taking the offered note and then motioning for Sakura to take her seat beside a blonde haired girl with pale blue eyes. She swiftly looked away from the girl, her eyes reminding her a bit of Naruto and she didn't want to go there again. Not until she saw Yuna anyways.

* * *

"Ooohhh man, I'm so glad it's lunch time!"

"You do seem very joyous."

"That's cause I am, Sai my man. Joyous for food. I had to skip breakfast thanks to waking up late." Brown eyes slide away from the dark haired teen to look at the female of their group currently sitting beside them at the cafeteria table. She shot Kiba an amused but mock look of annoyance to which he just slung his arm around her shoulders and hugged her against his side. "It was for a good cause though!"

"Nice save there, buddy."

The dog-lover shot his blonde haired friend a grin before it was distorted by a small wince as Yuna elbowed him in the ribs. "Anyways, what's on the menu today?"

"Grilled cheese, jell-o, Mac'n'cheese, tuna and chicken sandwiches and yogurt." Yuna listed off while pulling out her phone as it vibrated within her pocket. Her eyes quickly glanced around the table upon seeing who the text was from; lingering on Naruto's slumped over the table form for a bit longer. The boy's fingers were rolling up small balls of paper and flicking them at Sai who had his elbows upon the table as his hands forming a makeshift football goal. "Hey Naruto."

Blue eyes shifted away from the freshly made ball. "Hm?"

"Are you-I mean, you still sore about the party?"

Kiba and Sai now also looked at the brunette now. Kiba was frowning slightly as he looked between his girlfriend and best friend. Sai's own inky black eyes were trained on the girl but as he wasn't at the party he was still getting used to her being there. He had been told of how Yuna had come to be friends with Naruto, Kiba more so, and Sakura and how pleasured Kiba had been to introduce her to him on the following sunday at the gallery he was helping at. The dark haired boy had followed the greeting like a book and gave his congratulations to the news of the pair getting together and knowing they did indeed attend the same school. However, he was informed of the argument between Naruto and Sakura. As to why, by Kiba's explaining, was to prevent saying something stupid. Which Sai was sure he was suppose to take offense to but could not yet quite connect as to why so he had merely let it be; more so as he had yet to speak with Sakura or Naruto at that time. The later not ever really inclined to converse for an extended amount of time unlike Sakura.

"Why?" Asked the blonde with a tense tone.

"I think Sakura might be-"

"I might be what?" entered the voice of the one Yuna was speaking about. All eyes shifted to look at Sakura who was just 4 feet away and enclosing distance. Naruto was the first to look away not having glanced longer than a second at the pink haired girl while the others nodded a greeting to her. "Hey guys."

Sai gave his learned smile. "Hello Sakura, it's good to see you again. Hope you're weekend was well?"

Sakura nodded from her place behind Yuna, offering a smile back. "Could of been better but I had a nice one shopping with my mother." She tapped Yuna on the shoulder then motioned to the girl's bag asking to sit the seat without actually voicing so she didn't interrupt her reply to Sai.

Before Yuna could move her bag, Naruto stood up and pointed to his own now empty chair. "Take mine, I gotta go anyways." He tossed a head nod to Kiba in a silent _See you later_ then took his leave after sliding up one of his backpack straps onto his shoulder.

"He's still really mad, isn't he?" whispered Sakura as she sank into Naruto's seat after walking the short steps to the other side of the rectangular table.

Kiba released a deep sigh and tilted his head back. "Why'd you do it, Sakura?"

"Do what? Apologize when he should of?"

Brown eyes glanced down at her at an angle that didn't force the dog-lover to tilt his head back to regular facing level. "He's a big boy, you know. He can work out his fights without a babysitter."

Sakura snorted, gaining a faint glare, and picked up Naruto's spoon to finish off his vanilla yogurt. "Cause beating up Sasuke was such a grand way of working things out. I don't get how you're irked at me for trying to make him the bigger person by saying sorry and putting it behind him."

"Cause that's the keyword isn't it? Make him."

"What?"

Yuna interrupted the two by standing up along with picking up her bag and going around the table to help Sakura up to her feet. "Come on, I think I might need to borrow a tampon from you."

Kiba and Sakura both turned to look at her while Sai looked at the spoon held in Sakura's hand a bit intently. Yuna gently tugged her female friend to get the girl to move. Sakura nodded slowly after seeing the pointed look the brunette shot her and stood up fully while tugging down her sweater some. They waved to the boys, Yuna to Kiba who saluted back and Sakura to Sai who still looked a tad bit distracted by the spoon for whatever reason. The girls left soon after leaving Kiba and Sai at the table with fifteen minutes left of lunch.

"Dude, why are you staring at that spoon?"

Sai looked away from the spoon to Kiba's raised brow expression then pointed to the eating item. "I believe Sakura and Naruto kissed."

Kiba jerked forward back into a correct sitting position. "Excuse me?"

"Yes, see I read about this. Someone uses an oral object or eats something that requires the mouth and when someone else does the same thing using the same thing right after, it's called a shared kiss."

The brunette haired boy stared at Sai's serious but pleased looking face at having understood one of the many situations written about in the other boy's people interacting type books; then promptly broke out into laughter. Clapping his hands in good humor. "Oh man, that was perf!"

"Perf? I don't believe I kno-"

Kiba shook his head as he leaned over and thumped the raven haired boy on the shoulder while grinning at him. "Don't worry about it, buddy!"

* * *

Yuna gently pushed Sakura into the girl's bathroom then crouched down and waddled a bit like a penguin to peek under the stall doors to make sure there weren't any other girls within the restroom. Deeming it empty, she stood up and moved back to the door, locking it swiftly and turning around on her heel to face the confused looking Sakura.

"You don't really need a tampon, do you?"

"No Sakura I don't," Yuna shook her head some. "but I think you need a friend." She held up her hand as she saw the other girl's mouth open. "You know that Kiba is in agreement with Naruto and Sai is, well, he's kinda weird and I don't think talking to him about this would do much of anything."

"Sai's a good guy, Yuna." remarked Sakura with a frown.

"I'm not saying that to be mean or anything but this required some girl-talk and Sai isn't a girl."

Sakura made an "Oh.. _._ " sound of understanding. She then looked to the door behind her friend then back at her face. Looking confused now as to why it had been locked. "So….the door?" She watched as a smile slid onto the brunette's cute face before the girl moved to the sinks, namely the spot of the counter where it was just a plain hard surface without an sinks built into it, and set her bag upon it. She blinked as Yuna beckoned her over before slipping her hand into her bag to pull out a side purse and unzipped it.

"I think you need to relax and I have just the thing for stress, remember?" Yuna took out a baggie and extended her hand a bit so Sakura could see it clearly before giving it a little shake. "It worked last time and I recall you having a blast, even Naruto after he had some with Kiba."

"You gave some to those two too?" Asked Sakura as her green eyes focused upon the baggie then back onto Yuna who took the baggie away to lightly dump out a bit.

"Mhm, you were leaning against Naruto when he was snorting up his line. I thought you two were okay when I saw that but I guess it was just the drugs."

"Drugs?" The brunette turned to her and gave her an odd look. "What?" Sakura felt a bit uncomfortable under that gaze. She couldn't help but look away and released a breath when Yuna looked back to what her hands were doing; forming two slim lines with the powder by using her ID card like she had done at the party as she mumbled; "You can't be that native, Sakura." To which Sakura felt herself flush a bit and curl a strand of pink hair around her index finger but remained silent in response.

"Oh my god...you really are!" Yuna broke out into a fit of giggles, laughing out loud when she got a light smack to the upper arm by the embarrassed girl. "Sakura, this stuff is called Coke, short for Cocaine. It's a drug."

"You shouldn't be doing that let alone carrying it around in a purse!"

"Relax, I haven't been caught yet and besides, you've already used it and you're gonna be using it again. Unless you want to be all…" The dark haired girl trailed off as she gave Sakura a once over with her eyes and then giving the girl a pointed look. "Up to you though of course. I thought I could help out a friend in obvious distress."

"I..no- I don't know how to handle exams and deal with Naruto's tantrum on top of it, so if this helps and I know it did last time, then thank you for sharing it with me." The thankful reply was pure and was seen in those green eyes; making Yuna smile and shake her head fondly.

"You can thank me by not telling anyone, okay?"

The two shared a friendly smile before Yuna moved out of the way and gently tugged Sakura closer before taking out a bill from her back pocket and rolling it up and handing it over. Sakura did the line with a bit of a refresher course on how. They quickly cleared up the counter just in time for the bell to ring for 4th period; giving them a 5 minute window to freshen up before heading to their next class.

"Thanks again Yuna." Sakura said one more time before waving to the girl and heading off.

Yuna waved after her calling out a "No problem!", ignoring the presence of two people coming up behind her on either side. She only turned around once she couldn't see Sakura anymore. Standing there were two other girls; both looking over Yuna's shoulder to where the pink haired girl had departed. The one on the left brushed some black hair out her green eyes before speaking. Her tone a bit clipped.

"Do you plan on charging her? That stuff isn't exactly cheap, you know."

A smile was given. "Soon, I'm just helping out a friend right now."

The other girl, also with black hair but cut to shoulder length, poked Yuna just above her breasts. Blue eyes a bit narrowed but somehow holding a curious gaze as well. "When will that be?"

"When she's good and-"

What she was going to say was forced to cut off as she spotted Kiba coming up the hallway with Sai. Smoothly as to not draw attention to herself just yet, she shooed the two girls away who shoot her a warning look before skirting around her and slipping into the bathroom making it seem as if that was their plan all along. Kiba's brown eyes lit up once they landed upon Yuna's from during a mid eye roll to whatever Sai had said. "Oi! Hey you, did you know Sai said my dick is small even though he's never seen and never will. Could you tell him it's not."

Said boy came to a stop beside the brunette dog-lover and his girlfriend. "The book said-"

"Your book has some faulty info. I think you should let me burn it for you. As a good friend, ya know?" Kiba interjected with a sly smile that went completely over Sai's head.

Yuna giggled at the two and shook her head. She slipped her arm around Kiba's waist and started to guide the boys away from the bathroom. "Sorry Sai, Kiba isn't small. Although if you keep saying that his ego might get smaller. So... maybe that might not be a bad thing."

Kiba's exclaimed shout at hearing that was overlapped by the second warning bell. The trio walked to their next class, Sai leaving the pair to head up stairs while they walked into room just two doors down from the stairwell entrance. He strolled up the stairs, sketchbook in hand shoulder bag slung over the opposite shoulder; his steps even until he hit the top stair and had to pause at the sight before him.

Naruto was standing a little ways away rubbing his cheek where Sai could faintly make out a hand print and grumbling to himself under his breath. As to about what, the dark haired teen had no idea though. He walked over to the blonde feeling a bit of caution seep into him from the memory of their past interactions that weren't as bad but still oddly tense and greeted the other teen. "Hello Naruto." Blue eyes jerked up to land upon black and Sai winced as he spotted Naruto's hand fist and then twitch as if to make a strike. He didn't understand the sudden need to release air when he saw that hand relax and just hang loose by the blonde's side for a moment before it lifted in a half-assed wave. Taking that as an _O.K_ , he moved closer to Naruto and couldn't help but really take note of the slap mark to his friend's face. "What happened there, my friend?"

"Yamato found me a tutor and the girl slapped me the moment he left us to get acquainted." grumbled the blonde, rubbing once more at the faintly stinging cheek. "Turns out she's that bastard's girlfriend which is weird cause I heard this other girl say she was his girlfriend to her friend just after I left the cafeteria."

Sai's expression took on a tint of confusion. "I don't understand."

Naruto shook his head. "Forget it, just know that the bastard is also a cheating bastard."

"Are you talking about Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Don't say his name to me, but ya, that guy."

Sai felt inclined to say more of the subject even if he was not sure as to what. However it was a moot point as the moment he parted his lips to do so Naruto just shook his head and walked around him. He turned around and followed after the blonde to enter their 4th period class which was history and just so happen to have Sasuke Uchiha in attendance. Something his blonde haired friend seemed to have forgotten if their form stopping in the space of the door's entrance way was anything to go by.

"Naruto?"

"The next time I'm gonna be late for this class, make sure I'm not, okay?" Naruto muttered over his shoulder as his blue eyes stared at the only two free seats available that were unfortunately located on either side of the one he very much did not want to be anywhere near.

"Boys! Take a seat and get your history textbooks out. Page 643." Called Iruka from the front of the room.

The two walked into the room, Sai slipping passed Naruto's form as the blonde took the desk closer to the door; on Sasuke's right, he took the seat to the left. They took out their stuff until their desk's surface matched that of their classmates. A glance to the left had Naruto slumping back in his seat, arms coming up to cross over his chest as he glare into the clock face above the whiteboard behind Iruka's desk.

"The slap mark is an improvement."

Blue eyes shot a second fast glare at the raven seated to the left. "You can thank your girlfriend then, if you can figure out which one of them it was."

"Girlfriend?"

Naruto snorted lightly, turning his head a bit so it was somewhat angled toward the bastard who just had to have the urge to talk to him. "Yes, manwhore. It's not surprising that you're bastard if you're playing so many girls." He turned his head fully to face those now narrowed eyes and smirked. "I give you kudos for that but to be honest man, that doesn't make up for the rest of you."

Instead of reacting to the jibe for what it was, Sasuke reeled back in the biting remark that reared up on his tongue and settled for returning the smirk with one of his own. "Wishing you still played for the right team?"

A pencil snapping broke into the out loud reading a fellow student had been called upon to do. The sound gaining the attention of a few and the warning look of the teacher. Naruto gave a fake smile and got himself a new pencil from a side pocket of his orange checkered backpack. As he did so, he spoke out his response in a low tone as to not catch Iruka's attention again. "I'm not gay."

"Whatever you say, moron." Sasuke replied coolly whilst pointedly glancing to where Sai was sitting on the Uchiha's other side.

"Fuck you." came the growled response.

Sasuke merely tilted his head faintly with a brow raised. "I'm not like you, remember?"

Naruto lost it. From the shit with Sakura that was all thanks to this seated bastard as well as the _not so approved_ greeting of his new tutor who also was connected to that bastard, it wasn't surprising the blonde's short fuse was lit and burnt up surprisingly quickly.

Without warning Naruto shot out of his chair, the sound of it scraping against the floor caught everyone's attention along with the blonde jerking Sasuke out of his own chair by the front of the teen's shirt. Both seemed to at the ready though as they had their fists aimed and faces stern as they faced off. Their fellow classmates whispered among each other for a moment before a few grew in volume to call for a fight; anyone to not have to pay attention to a history lesson.

"You got some fucking nerve and I have no problems beating the shit outta you again." Naruto stated as he yanked the other closer; forcing the other's back to arch a bit due to their difference in height which wasn't that much but just enough.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!" shouted the teacher.

"Tch, you truly are a moron to not believe luck didn't help you that time." Sasuke replied, his coal colored eyes hard as they stared into deep blue. He lowered his voice, smirk appearing once more upon his face despite the threatening growl rising in the other's throat. "I wonder if the only reason you turned gay was because girls wouldn't look twice at y-"

 **BAM!**

The class stared on as Sasuke Uchiha was lifted up and slammed down onto his back upon his own desk. Pencils and a few sheets of paper slipping off the desk from the force to land upon the floor and roll a bit away from the desk. A few girls picked up the items but most, along with the boys, continued to watch on as Naruto drew back his fist and Sasuke brought up his hand to wrap around the wrist connected to the hand still fisted in his shirt. Before the blow could be made, Sasuke's silent snarl already on display to show he wasn't scared by the blonde and Naruto's own pissed off expression, it was halted by another force. Everyone was surprised to see the serious face of Kakashi as the older man gripped Naruto just above the elbow tightly to prevent any movement in that arm.

Iruka finally made it through the students to the pair, glaring at the two boys. Sasuke still on his back with the blonde leaning over him for better aim landing. The two completely ignored him and apparently everyone else as they glared hate at each other. Glancing to Kakashi to make sure Naruto was fully halted, the teacher addressed both boys in a calm voice that went against the anger on his normally soft featured face. "Detention, both of you. Go to the office now."

Kakashi looked to the brown haired teacher and inclined his head to the two boys. "I'll take them, Iruka."

"Thank you for the help, your timing is amazing."

"Free period, was on my way to the office anyways." the mask wearing teacher replied coolly with a slipped into place smile that was completely hidden if not for the expression reaching the man's eyes. "Let's go my bad little ducklings!"

Naruto grunted as he was yanked backward by Kakshi's grip on him; Sasuke giving a startled huff as the blonde's hand holding his shirt jerked him off the desk in a chain reaction. He shoved off the grip and stood up fully. Not bothering to get his spilled stuff, he packed up his history book that had been digging into his back and was about to head to the door when a few girls handed over the items that had fallen off his desk. As this was happening, Kakashi let go of the blonde to let him pack up as well before taking the two to the office.

Once they were in the empty hallway and the door to the classroom shut; Kakashi shoved the two boys forward to walk in front of him. "Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, my have I heard about you two boys. Never thought I'd witness an altercation though."

Dark eyes glanced back at the silver haired man.

"Does my father know?" asked Naruto, hands sunk deep into his pockets as he walked.

Kakashi's voice was tinted with a teasing smile. "Maybe, these walls talk after all so never know what Minato has heard."

"Great." Muttered the blonde, completely missing the back and forth glance Sasuke did between him and Kakashi.

"You know this moron's father?"

"That moron's father used be my teacher, Sasuke. And as I know his father, I know yours as well. Funny how that is, hm?

Naruto ignored the mini conversation but turned around to walk backward, blue eyes resting on Kakashi after taking a side glance to the Uchiha who turned the brief look with a narrowed gaze. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"Now, where would the fun be in doing that, Naruto?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Chapter done! I know a lot happened and I hope it wasn't confusing for you guys. Anyways, I'm happy that this one went much more smoothly! **YAY!** Chapter 11 I already know how to start and will do so after this, so look forward to that. **: )**

 **R &R~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

 **Extra:** I've lost the original chapter, rewrote it and hated it, and then came up with this chapter by pure flow of writing. I FREAKING HATE WRITER'S BLOCK...omg.

 _Unedited since I just wanted to finally get this posted up!_

 **I'm SOOOOOOO SORRY for the unbelievable long wait for an update!** It didn't help that every time I got on the computer I was accused of "Always being on it" when in truth I rarely was because I didn't want to be accused of the former and deal with a lot of bipolar drama. I swear, it's like i have to constantly watch what I say around this damn woman that is my sister. Better to just nod and go along then deal with butting heads over small things that she just has to make into bigger deals.

 _ **THANK YOU FOR NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY!**_

 _ **And a massive Thaaaaaaaannnnkkk Yooooouuuuu to those of you have favorited this story and/or written a review!**_

Anyways here is the next chapter!

* * *

Dark eyes stared into blue hues with such intent the owner of those baby blues shifted back in their seat as if that'd lessen the intensity. It didnt. Instead those dark eyes moved closer until they were able to see the flecks of bright silver within those blue iris. The later of which slide their gaze away to take in the empty classroom; barren of students besides them and filled with educational items and unfilled desks. Minus the one desk occupied by a blonde haired boy who looked like he'd rather be anywhere else but where he was currently forced to be.

"So do you know why you're here? Spending your lunch hour in this room with me?"

Dark eyes glinted and blue ones rolled in disinterest.

"Cause the Headmaster told me to be here." sighed the blonde.

"You'd like to think that was the only reason." Hissed the owner of those dark eyes as they leaned forward in their stance while crossing their arms in some show of being authoritative. It didn't have that effect however as it just made blue eyes dart down to the swell of their chest then back into the depths of the classroom; making dark eyes narrow further. "No, we're here so I can teach you a lesson about manners and keeping your damn hands off _my_ Sasuke, Uzumaki."

The addressed blonde slowly returned their attention back onto their supposed tutor; a lazy version of the _wtf face_ overruling all other possible expressions on their face. "Um...What?" Naruto raised a brow.

"Don't, " _Um..what_ ," me blondie!." A aqua painted fingernail poked the blonde in the chest. "I invited you to a party at _my houses_ and you still have the gall to attack Sasuke?"

"And you're what?" Blue eyes looked the other over from their long red hair to the hem of their black pants with glittery details along the lining of the pockets and back up to their face were annoyed expression now could be seen. "Girlfriend number 7? Think that makes you lucky or something?"

The girl nearly screeched, Naruto was thankfully she didn't as she was still leaning too close, and slammed her hands upon the desk before her. "I am not a number, damn it! And my name is Karin, least you could do is remember the host of the party you attended if not your tutor, asshole."

Naruto merely shrugged. Which seemed to be the wrong thing to do as Karin grabbed the cloth of his shirt by the shoulder areas and yanked him forward to where his stomach smashed into the desk's edge. He grunted but didn't break off eye contact; damn if he was gonna give up to one of the asshole's groupie's. How unfair was that? A bastard like that had so many girls trailing him. Naruto doubted any of those girls ever got even an incline of the head from the bastard either if the way he had seen the duck-butt asshole ignoring all forms of conversation in their sadly shared class was anything to go by. He idly wondered if this girl was this guy's Sakura because she sure as hell was very similar to his pink haired friend. Maybe they're distantly related? He was shaken, literary, from his thoughts by the girl before him who promptly saw fit to sprout off into a rant about all things Uchiha.

And just to be an ass in return to her unnecessary bitching Naruto gently took her hands off his person, sat back in his seat and interlocked his fingers behind his head while tilting his head some. "So...what's an Uchiha?"

In the next five minutes found the blonde being shoved out of the door even as his feet were walking along more than willingly. He turned on his heel as his supposed tutor kept talking about what he guessed was about the Uchiha topic he had been tuning out and gently closed the door upon her. "-you dare say that again about him!?" He blinked when it was it yanked open again and she yelled at him some more; " Get out you asswipe! And you better have that apology letter typed and printed for me by tomorrow, ya jerk-off!" and slammed the door shut in his face, almost hitting the hand that he had left raised from where he had been holding the doorknob from his side of the now closed door.

A low whistle caught the blonde's attention dragging it away willingly from the classroom he had never been more than happier to escape from. Or to be booted from. Naruto shot one last glare at the door before focusing upon the older male fidgeting with one of their black spiked snake bite piercings. He smiled at the sight of Yahiko* and gave the orange haired senior a lazy wave that was returned with an incline of the head. "Didn't take you as a guy to like screamers. What with you being such a riot all on your own after all."

"Ya ya, you're just jealous _you_ couldn't handle all this." Naruto motioned to himself in way one might also do when brushing crumbs off their shirt in one big hand sweep down the chest.

"Uh-huh. Well since we're on this odd topic, I happen to have something that _you_ couldn't handle back at my place if you're up for a little challenge."

"Er...ya know when i said, _you couldn't handle all this_ and pointed to myself? I didn't mean it in the homo way."

"You really know how to hurt a straight man's feeling, Naruto."

"Ass…" Naruto mumbled while following behind the older teen.

"And apparently you're an asswipe." Yahiko chuckled as the blonde attempted to shove him over only to stumble. The two walked through the school without interruption and approached the older teen's car that Naruto almost drooled over. "One drop gets on my car again, your waxing this baby." Naruto blinked at the pointed look given to him as Yahiko unlocked the car and slipped into the driver's seat. Moments later the impeccable black range rover was growling down the streets and turning corners so smoothly for something its size Naruto had to wonder if Yahiko was in training to become a professional driver. The drive wasn't all that quick nor long by the time the car slowed down along a block within one of the known shopping districts. They came into a smooth parking spot and complete stop before a tattoo and piercing place with black painted windows that made it impossible to see in and what looked to be chain mesh covering the door in the way hippies back in the 70's would hang strings of beads in their doorway arches. The first time Naruto was asked to come here it was via a shouted request for him to meet the orange haired senior at the place they first met. That was a solid week after the 1st term's party where he had been forced to kiss Sai and willingly beat up the bastard.

The only highlight to that night.

Yahiko cut the engine and motioned for Naruto to follow him out and up to the shop's oddly designed door. The older of the two rapped on the door in a way that was more like a musical code similar to that Simon children's memory game. Naruto blinked when the door was yanked opened from the other side inward and a man he never saw before was on the other side. Their single visible eye was a shade darker than Naruto's own and the face it was set in was a few shades lighter of tan than his own; but the grin in place was the most uncanny. "Ahh finally here, boss-man?" exclaimed the taller blonde; dark painted nails drumming against the door frame as they rested their temple against the back of their hand. "We thought you got mobbed by-"

"Deidara, you're always so well unobservant." entered a voice from somewhere behind the blonde dubbed as Deidara.; who turned their head to shoot a glare over their shoulder.

Yahiko and Naruto exchanged a look, or rather Naruto had looked to Yahiko and the older teen had merely felt the gaze and glanced in the direction of where it was coming from. Without warning Yahiko shoved the blonde blocking the doorway further inside the place while tugging on the front of Naruto's shirt as he walked into the tattoo and piercing shop. He left the later by the door as he made his way over to the cash register and leaned over the counter it was set upon to reach something underside it on the opposite side. No sooner had he straightened himself out did the faint echo of a few doors opening sound; along with a scream from deeper back in the shop.

Naruto wasn't sure what to make nor think of that.

A dark redheaded guy a few centimeters taller than Naruto stepped out of the door closest, a guy sharing Yahiko's height but of slender build and with long raven hair swept back in a ponytail came through the archway that seemed to the curve left from the shop's front entrance and third guy who towered over both newly shown faces stepped into the room while brushing off something crimson from his shirt but only managing to make the smear bigger. Something that annoyed them if the deep grumbles that were growing into mumbled curses of; "That little shit bastard and his damn squirming, why's it so fucking hard to sit the hell still .." were anything to go by. The three men who all appeared of similar age to Yahiko came to a stop just shy of actually setting foot in storefront and looked to the orange haired male; two impassively and one fighting off an annoyed expression and failing.

"Gentlemen-" A soft cough sounded from behind the counter catching all eyes and prompting them to move to the high backed chair where a shadowed woman had been sitting the whole time. She stood up and stepped forward so the red painted light bulbs mingled with what seemed to be christmas lights showed her beautiful face. "And a lady." she spoke while pointedly looking at Yahiko who tossed her a smile but added on the extra bit before continuing on as if he hadn't been interrupted. "This kid here is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Is that supposed to be a grand thing or something?" asked the blonde who had opened the door.

"Dependable for the future." came the smooth reply that didn't put much reassurance or clearing up for the one they were talking about. "This is the kid I was talking to you guys about; namely you, Sasori."

This time the dark redhead spoke, their voice low but not in the deep tone type of way. "You wish for him to fight Gaara?"

Before the pierced bottom lip of Yahiko's could even lower a fraction to start a response, Naruto shouted out a rather loud "WHAT!?" that gained everyone's attention as much as a gun going off would make people drop to their knees when in a bank robbery. Naruto's blue eyes were wide in mixtures of emotion, Deidara looked a bit startled and the tall guy with the questionable red stain on their shirt suddenly reached for something located in their back pocket of something but cut the motion off when they legalized the sudden exclaim. Yahiko, the raven and the woman and Sasori exchanged a glance before resettling their focus upon the youngest blonde within the room. Who looked utterly confused, shocked, worried and curious all wrapped in one. The former finding the feat of such a pooled expression kinda impressive. "You want me to fight someone for like, fight betting or whatever? That's why you brought me all the way over here?"

"Don't be silly, Naruto."

Naruto breathed out a relieved sigh.

"I want you to fight Gaara to help in his training."

Deidara laughed out loud when the younger blonde choked on their spit and went through a small coughing fit. He was shut up by a quelling look that looked far more menacing than it should with the black colored piercings adoring Yahiko's face. The tallest of the males gathered snickered and Deidara flipped the man off, feeling slighted when the boarder male wasn't given a look to shut up either. "Shut up Kisame, yeah."

"Cut your hair pretty girl." remarked the bulky male.

"He doesn't seem anywhere near on par to fight with Gaara, Yahiko." interjected Sasori's voice from the verbal back and forth that may or may not have turned into a tirade of insults. "Height matters not."

"Was that a jibe at me?"

"Itachi f you will take Naruto to the back to get ready?"

The raven haired male coolly looked up from the mobile device they had pulled out at some point during the multiple flows of conversation and gave a single curt nod before pocketing the phone and turning on their heel to head back the way they came. Naruto was nudged by a head motion from Yahiko to follow after which he did after taking one more look at the other blonde, tall broad guy who looked like he could take on a shark no problem and the dark redhead. Itachi guided Naruto down a small corner turn that led into a slender hallway that couldn't fit more than two at a time and passed a few doors; some with an occupied sign, and into one that had a taped sign on it saying BASEMENT. They went down the stairs lined with only white christmas lights and paused outside a steel looking door that was swiftly opened and showed a rubber mat texture type floor with padded black walls and a black cloud painted upon the red painted ceiling. However what really caught Naruto's attention was the wall to wall bulletproof looking casing that held medals, trophies, photographs and even some worn weapons within. One of them even being a B mag 17 and still in fresh good condition.

"Has anyone every used that?" asked Naruto without taking his eyes off the gun being held up with metal looking hooks against the back wall of the case in the weapon section. "Or are those just for show to get people to join the secret dojo you guys run?"

When no answer was forthcoming the blonde turned his head to where he had thought the Itachi guy was and blinked when they weren't. He nearly jumped when he felt a hand turn his body around and what looked vaguely like a bulletproof vest was shoved into his chest. Blue eyes jerked upward to look into dark coal and startled somewhat at the odd nudge of formality sparked from the simple eye contact. Naruto looked from the vest to Itachi and back again. "You're not going to use me as an example of how well that gun works, are you?"

The faint upturn of the guy's lips was not reassuring.

Itachi tapped the blonde's chest before moving over to cabinet just beside the door no one would be able to see upon entering the room and opened it to remove a mini red box. It looked like a medical kit expect inside it contained only gauze tape rolls in the choice colors of original white, red and black. The tall raven plucked up the black one, returned the kit to its place, and returned to the now curious looking blonde who kept flicking their blue eyes from him to the rolled up gauze. "Judging by your expression, Uzumaki, you have never put these on before, yes?"

Naruto shook his head faintly; still not sure why he'd even need those. He knew what they were far and putting two and two together had his mind conjuring up hand wraps. "I'm not going to like this, am I?"

"That is to be seen." Replied the raven indifferently. "However attempting this won't fault you later on in the day. Let alone your life, I assure you."

"Alright."

After motioning with a faint hand motion to ask permission; Itachi began to wrap the younger's hands down to their wrists and up to the second knuckle. He made sure to give more padding to the knuckle area. Naruto watched with an intent look that the older teen oddly enough thought to be a bit out of place. At least from the times Yahiko had spoken of the boy and their describing traits. It was surprising that a guy like this was able to beat his younger brother. He had trained his brother a bit himself on those days he managed to keep his promises to help train Sasuke before his little brother stopped bothering to ask anymore. Itachi knew he had become too deeply emerged in Yahiko's group but it was better this way. Sasuke was kept safer this way. And that was all that matter in the long run. "...long as he's safe..." mumbled Itachi in barely a breathy whisper.

"Whose's safe?"

Itachi actually blinked in surprise and looked up from tying the last knot, "My brother."

The blonde made an "Oh" sound while flexing his now wrapped fingers. His blue eyes looked up from the black cloth to the matching dark eyes boring down on him. "They feel fine."

"Good."

With that the older removed his gaze from them and onto the door they had just came through. Naruto followed their line of sight but didn't see anything worth noting and let his eyes wonder. The room really was like a master's indoor training room. It was rather impressive to one who had never seen let along been in one before. Itachi and Naruto stood in silence within the room; the later skimming the case once more before flicking his gaze to the doorway Itachi had yet to take his gaze off. And did a double take.

A crimson red headed boy was pushing open the door. His hand already wrapped liked the blonde's own were but in red gauze. They had a simple black t shirt on with black gym shorts that were knee length and adorned with a red single thick stripe on the sides going down the leg. His expression was blank, but his eyes green eyes made Naruto think about Sakura for a moment then dismiss it. This guy's eyes stood out a bit more than her's and Naruto wasn't sure why. Until the redhead drew closer and more of his features became clearer. They had a pale face, young but showing them around the blonde's own age or a year or two younger, and dark circles around their eyes that could only be eyeliner residue; which Naruto only knew of thanks to sleepovers at Sakura's and seeing her in the morning after when she forgets to take her face off. The redhead, Naruto was very surprised to note, only came up to Naruto's eyes and was slender in build. However he had this air around him that had the blonde feeling caution filter through his system to where the little hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. The two looked at each other. One with a mirror image of impassiveness as Itachi and the other with an unsure look.

"Naruto, this is Gaara." Itachi only looked briefly in the crimson redhead's direction to indicate who he spoke of then shifted a glance to Naruto before resting his gaze once more on Gaara . "And this is Naruto. He shall be your sparring partner till deemed otherwise by your growth or his."

"Eh wha..?"

"Wha' is not a word."

" _What I mean is_ , What _exactly_ is going on here?"

Neither within the dojo like room answered the blonde.

"Okay...rewind and take two then." He pointed to himself, "What am I," then the ceiling, "doing here," followed by a finger directed at Itachi then Gaara. "With you people?"

"Sparring." both voices overlapping in a way that brought forth the imagery of a dark musical chord being plucked.

Naruto sighed. "How many takes is this going to take…? Look, I get that I was brought here to spar with that guy," he pointed at Gaara who remained still as a statue, "but what I don't get is the _why_ , get me now?"

It seemed Itachi did as the tall raven gave the reply. "Yahiko spoke of you before to us. We are, you could say, a professional fighting team. However some of us require a back up to take our places when we can not ourselves. You were witnessed in a fight producing and using skills that we were looking for." Itachi paused here a moment but not enough to where it seemed nothing else than to take a breath of air rather than the pause it was upon noticing Yahiko enter the room from behind the blonde. "You are here to put those fighting movements to the true test of a real spar rather than one comparable to that of a bar brawl."

"You'd admit your own brother fights like a drunken bar man with the training he's shared with you, Itachi?" chuckled Yahiko as he stepped up beside Naruto who jerked a bit upon hearing rather than seeing the man came up behind him. "Wheres that infamous Uchiha pride, I wonder?"

"You've seen my fight?"

"No." Replied Itachi as he put the vest over Naruto's head, wiggling the neck section over the blonde hair until the shoulder pads dropped down via gravity's help the rest of the way to the shoulder's. "However the fight I was speaking of was the one Yahiko informed us was against Sasuke."

"You know the bastard too…?" Naruto nearly groaned and it wasn't because Itachi was adjusting the snap clasp strap to be too tight. "Geeze, does everyone like that stuck up asshole expect for me?"

"We Uchihas' are known to be quite popular; even against our wishes."

A light amused snort came from a little ways away from the two. Yahiko merely waved off the faint narrowing of dark eyes even as the telling smile remained on his lips. Naruto refocused on the male before him. Tall, fair skinned with a feminine type face that wasn't overruling thanks to the stern eyes, slightly squared jawline at the corners and faint dark coloring under the eyes. And if he really tried to focus and remember the bastard's face from his history class he could seem some shared features between the two; mainly the eyes and hair with a bit of face structure, if just a younger version. He could see now how they could both be related to one another for sure.

"Sucks you gotta be related to him, man."

"I had been at some age against my status as a future older brother."

Naruto's jaw dropped a bit but before anything more could be said Yahiko walked up to the two whist leaving Gaara to remain where he was standing in the center of the room and hooked an arm over the blonde's shoulders to steer the younger in the redhead's direction. "You've met Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother, and now it's time to show him how you beat his younger brother in hand to hand, with Gaara here." The older teen lowered his voice as he squeezed Naruto's neck some. "If you're the type against hitting a stranger, could always pretend he's Sasuke." And left the two to face off after calling a start to a fight that he and Itachi watched from a calculated distance to be close enough to see every details needed to been seen and remembered for signaling later and yet far enough as to not be bodily effected in any way, shape or form.

Naruto circled around Gaara's still form. He could seen the other's stance stay firm and unmoved but the subtle lift of the other's shoulders keyed him into their plan to attack first instead of dodging. Something he learned to read in his past fights with Kiba and a few of the guys they had had scrapes with. Naruto's analysis was proven correct when he went for forward lunge and had to swiftly bend his top half over to a 90 degree angle to avoid the quick kick and punch the redhead struck out with. He had to drop into a side roll to avoid the sudden elbow that came down aiming for his head and sprang back up onto his feet; only to grunt when Gaara was suddenly upon him. The guy was quick. Quicker than anyone Naruto had ever faced off against before. The two were forced to collide; Naruto's right forearm impacting with Gaara's left fist and his left hand swatting down an uppercut aimed for either his stomach or under jaw; depending which body part got in the swing's way first. They pushed against each other until Naruto dropped his forearm, taking the punch that skimmed more of his corner jaw then actually land it, and swung his head around; headbutting the redhead square on. Gaara stumbled, Naruto snuck his foot behind theirs, and went down.

Yahiko and Itachi watched on as the two boys rolled over the floor twice before Gaara was slamming Naruto's shoulders upon the floor from his position upon the blonde's waist. Yahiko counted that as a tally to Gaara on the scoreboard within his head. Itachi actually blinked in surprise when the blonde shot his hands forward to tangle in Gaara's hair and yanked the smaller teen's head to smack direction into the floor space just a little ways above the blonde's own shoulder and promptly flip them over. So now Gaara was under the blonde. This didn't end the fight however as the former elbowed the later in the face; Naruto jerking back in time but too much where he gave enough room for the smaller to get free and onto their feet.

"Creative indeed." commented Itachi lightly as his eyes followed the fighting pair.

Yahiko nodded "What do you think, can you train the kid up a bit?"

"I am a traditionalist fighter. Kisame would be a teacher of more a similar style and standing to the boy."

"You will do fine." Yahiko clamped a hand upon the raven's shoulder and offered an amused little smile. "After all I do believe he may loosen you up some, Itachi." With that said, the orange haired male signaled for a pause in the spar. Both teenagers broke apart once more. Gaara from his constant assault in punches and kicks and Naruto from his duck and weaving that he had mimicked off of a boxing match he and Kiba had forced Sakura to watch just for the hell of it even if they hadn't been into it all that much either. Naruto used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe off the blood he felt on his mouth and Gaara remained impassive as he shifted his stance to lean more weight on his left leg; favoring his right some. Neither spoke however. Yahiko sent Itachi a glance that was interpreted correctly as the raven spoke the blonde's name to gain their attention off Gaara and Yahiko, the later speaking while doing a few hand motions that seemed familial, and motioned for them to follow him. They stopped just a few paces away but out of hearing range of the talking other two.

"Fighting does not have to be all primal and dominance setting." started Itachi. "You fight well, if uncoordinated and utterly impulsively, Naruto. However if you do not wish to fine tune the skills you obviously process then I shall not waste my time in training you."

"Wait what-you want to train me?" stumbled the addressed teen verbally. "You just met me. Doesn't that kinda deciding take some time and more er... fight watching?"

"I have seen enough to place judgement and my input." there was a minor pause as Itachi's gaze bore into Naruto's blue eyes, unknowingly re-sparking the nudge of familiarity within the blonde. "The choice is yours however. As is the upkeep to the training should you chose to partake within our team, Naruto."

"I…" The idea fighting always had a fun appeal. The ones that didn't were the real fights that went down, however rare those may have been in the blonde's life. However he couldn't deny the thrill he felt whenever he did, or the relaxed hum that coursed through his being after a good fighting workout. He knew he wasn't the best but he was good enough. And apparently good enough to catch the attention of a fighting team that was seeking out new members. Naruto wondered what his parents would say toward it but figured if they had something like the wrestling team, a sparring team wouldn't be far off to accept. It also would help take off the stress of school as during the fight he was able to feel all that pent up emotion and ruffled energy seep out of him during his spar against the redhead. Gaara. Now that guy knew how to fight and it wasn't the tight professionally trained one he had dealt with when fighting with that bastard guy but something more closer to his own self made style of fighting. It was then that Naruto already figured he knew the answer to what he wanted to do. "I can definitely do more than just keep up."

Itachi gave a faint incline of the head to the blonde's acceptance whilst replying to the sum of their statement."Indeed?"

"Believe it."

* * *

 **END CHAPTER!**

I promise on my Deadpool comic books I will have chapter 12 posted up by tomorrow night. I backed up what I have written so far for that chapter and I know exactly how i want it to go and get some of the main points into the story kinda like this chapter was but with more of the main characters all together. This chapter was originally going to focus on Sasuke buuuuut the 1st typing of that got deleted and the rewrite didn't match up and then I just-ya, rambling.. **AHEM** , it's a moot point now anyways.

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER; R &R AND LOOK FORWARD TO CHAPTER 12!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

 **Extra:**

To the guest review for chapter 11 about introspection; you are absolutely right! I didn't realize that was why i was having so much issues with writing. Or at least a factor as to the cause. I was always taught to really always be detailed with the story and the characters by my Lit teacher and it just stuck to pretty hard I guess. But I was reading over some other chapters after reading your review and realized that I do tend to write down more than actually needed. Thanks for pointing that out to me! As for the story progress, I really gotta stop thinking everything is happening so fast in my mind when in fact it's going slower to you readers since you don't have all the story events already in your mind. A big apology for that; hopefully I can get straight to the point. Hopefully this chapter turns out more clean cut.

 **OKKAAAY~ on with the story; ENJOY!**

* * *

"-So I was like, what number are you? Seven? And I swear I think she wanted to lunge across the desk and strangle me or something." Naruto finished with a shake of his head as the freshly introduced Kisame broke into deep gruffs from his armchair directly across from the couch Naruto was sharing with Gaara who was currently unwrapping the grazer tape from his hands and wrist. "I can't believe you're his brother though, Itachi."

"Oh?" Replied the addressed male while swirling the contents of their glass. "I have been informed by a few seated in this spacing that I can be quite the bastard despite the blunt fact my parents were indeed married to one another when they had me." Itachi shot a glance to a snickering Kisame who swiftly turned his head away. "And continue to be so as further proofing."

"Nahhh." Naruto shook his head. "You're more an impassive king then a bastard or even an asshole. That's all your brother right there. Greedy son of a-"

"Naruto, for you are in need of a reminder, Sasuke and I do share the same mother if you recall."

The blonde gave a sheepish look followed by a distracted scratch to the side of their head. Their elbow almost bumping Gaara on the head who jerked his gaze to the offending limb and glared; to which Naruto just held his hands up in a show of no ill intent. The others seated upon the remaining lounge chairs in the back room of the piercing and tattoo shop Yahiko actually owned shared an amused look or chuckle to the interaction before talking among themselves or doing some solo task. Everyone was doing something; Sasori and Deidara doing their own thing, Yahiko had left the room for the front upon seeing a customer walking toward the shop's door via the screens mounted on the wall with multiple views of where different cameras were located throughout the place. Naruto had thought it a bit excessive upon seeing it the first time but the orange haired senior had brushed it off and stated it was better to be safe than sorry. And Itachi and Kisame were in a one sided conversation. The later tugging off the black bandanna from their head; revealing blue dyed hair.

So that left Naruto and Gaara.

The crimson redhead had just finished knotting their replacement gauze on their left hand and were now wrapping up the right. Naruto watched on without saying a word until Gaara came to the knotting part of the wrapping. He attempted to tie the knot off with one hand while pinning one end of the gauze wrap against his chest. It didn't work out as the cloth kept slipping out and his fingers couldn't form the knot completely with only his left hand available. Thus Naruto broke the invisible barrier between them and offered to help. It gained the blonde a leveled stare that felt more like a staring contest but eventually Gaara glanced back down to the loosening wrap for a long moment before offering up the task. His green eyes watched as the blonde took the roll and unwrapped it completely so he could redo it tighter. The contact made the redhead tense, feet shift upon the floor in a way that even Naruto picked up to being a bolting pre-tactic, but the redhead remained still for the moment. And once the blonde was done they lapsed into a tense silence the others within the room weren't even aware of. Until Naruto swallowed and nudged the other verbally with a; "Uh Hey.." There was no response as Gaara inspected the knotting and flexed his fingers which prompted Naruto to stick his hand before the redhead's face out his hand for a shake he knew had a 25% chance of being taken up on. He tensed a bit himself when Gaara looked up at him finally but offered a smile that seemed to mildly surprise the other. He wasn't gonna spar with a guy who couldn't be bothered to admit his existence outside of the training room. "Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you." Free training or not.

"Itachi introduced us." was all the redhead had to say before attempting to go back to doing seemly nothing.

However Naruto wouldn't allow it. "Im aware of that, but ya know I'm just tryna break ice here."

"Why?"

"Cause we'd be sparring partners? And _I'd_ _like_ to know the guy I'm fighting with or at least be on a name bases with them."

Green eyes returned to the blonde's face. The two stared at each other, Naruto with an easy-open expression and Gaara with a simple stare that hid calculating thoughts and a vast hushed paranoia. What felt like twenty minutes but was actually more around five the redhead slid his gaze away, stood up and made to leave until the move was intercepted by a tanned hand gripping his wrist. He tugged his wrist free only to end up wiggling the blonde's arm and his own. The glare returned with more intensity. "Let go."

"Do you already hate me?"

"I'm inclined to."

"Give me a chance, man. I'm not aiming to take you out and bury your body in a ditch outta town." Naruto stood up now.

The redhead was spared from giving a reply, not that one was all that forthcoming anyways, as a phone went off. It turned out to be the blonde's as he used his free hand to dip into his pocket and pull out the device. His expression shifted into one of confusion as he kept saying; "What?" with a few pauses in between and with a few changes of tone. "Dude, I can barely hear you. Just text me." He ended the call but returned his attention onto Gaara who looked no more interested in continuing their conversation than he was starting it. However before Naruto could say anything more, his phone beeped and he checked the received message. He blinked at the screen and gave an extended "Ehhhh?" exclaim to the words shown there.

During the time which Gaara free'd his wrist and took a step back, pausing when those blue eyes landed upon him again. "What? You're kitten die?"

"What? No, just wondering if you'd wanna come to a party with me. I just need a ride from Yahiko to my place. You can ditch me later if you-"."

"Not eavesdropping kid, but Yahiko probably won't be loose till the ink's done." Kisame's voice broke into the conversation.

"Damn." groaned the blonde while pocketing the phone.

Kisame gave a semi apologetic shrug. However Itachi moved to stand up gaining the attention of the three males. He removed a single keyring from his pocket and let it swing around his index finger as he addressed the younger blonde within the room. "I'll give you a lift. Consider it a gift for joining the team."

Naruto beamed at the raven then returned his attention onto Gaara. "Give me that chance?"

"Leave me alone afterward."

"Deal."

* * *

Naruto and Gaara exchanged a stale glance before stepping into the threshold of the party scene taking place within the unknown penthouse. The two made it a few steps into the living room before bodies started to bump into them. Gaara nearly snarled at a drunken girl for almost using his shoulder as a support to stable her wobbly steps as she and her friend passed them. They had to find Kiba and Sakura fast or Naruto knew he'd be having to deal with more than just a wasted Sakura. He gently nudged the redhead, withholding a sudden urge to jerk his head back when those green eyes snapped to him, and motioned with his head in the direction of the stairs that he could see over a few people's heads. He had been so happy when his growth spurt finally hit but never before had he actually been completely so thankful to the height gain. They moved passed the party-goers, Naruto pushing people out of his way and keeping his steps slowish so the open path he made would stay clear for Gaara. He didn't want to risk a brawl breaking out and the other boy seemed inclined to strike out at anything that so much as gazed at him wrong. Squinting at a held up mobile device included. The stairs weren't empty once they reached them but a simple request to pass was denied; must to both teens annoyance.

"What do you mean we can't pass?" asked the blonde.

The group clustered around and seated on the steps laughed some. One of them who was seated with a lean against the banister spoke up, holding up their plastic clear cup half filled with booze as they did so. "If yous wanna pass my man, cha'gotta take a shot!" His words were echoed by the group chanting _Shot..shot..shot_ over and over until a freshly poured cup of vodka was held out to Naruto. Taking a glance to Gaara the blonde just sighed and took the shot down. He intercepted the next cup attempted to be handed off to his sparring partner and took that one down too. They were then able to pass as the three people mainly blocking the way scooted over to make room; their cheers and claps wafting up the stairs as Naruto and Gaara climbed up and turned down onto the hallway landing. Naruto had to definitely agree with saying _that it was better to be tipsy in a drunken crowd then stone sober_. The blonde was able to see Kiba now. At least the back of his best friend who seemed to be talking to a guy that was motioning to something within the room. Naruto quickened his steps and planted a hand upon Kiba's shoulder to get the teen's attention. He was surprised to see the angry expression upon the brunette's face that smoothed out into one of surprise then relief before going back to angry as they pointed at the other guy standing before him to the blonde.

"This sleezball is the guy who's been offering to her." stated Kiba sternly, dark brown eyes glaring at the other male.

Naruto blinked, barely noticing Gaara who came to a stop a little ways behind his right shoulder. He looked at the guy his friend was talking about. The guy didn't look like he could hurt even a fly so Naruto wasn't completely sure if this guy was actually at fault but since he hadn't been here he couldn't really comment. And his mother alway told him to never assume unless given proven to do so...or something like that; he hadn't really been paying attention. "How do you know it was him?"

It was Kiba's turn to blink. "Dude, really? Every time I left Sakura to get a drink for us or to piss, I see this guy hanging around her. And _every time_ I get back she seems more and more faded then when I left her."

"See? He _left_ her _._ I was just keeping her company since her friend left and was making light conversation." The guy butted in with an annoyed expression.

"Does **that** ," Kiba thrusted a pointed finger into the exposed room; mainly at something located down low, "look like _light conversation_ to you? Huh, buddy?"

Naruto pressed his right forearm across the back of Kiba's shoulders just under the nape and pushed slightly against the brunette to get them to lean forward so he could see into the room better. The room was actually a bathroom. Pale blue tiles, white counters, sink, walls and shower. The only things with color within the room were the products upon the counter and a mass of pink curled around the toilet that was rather hard to miss. It took a second for Naruto to realize all the pink was actually Sakura. Her pale limbs had been tucked to her chest and her long hair covered her face, neck and shoulders from view like fan; making the pink of her shirt blend in with her dyed hair. He nudged Kiba and slipped passed the teen who was still arguing with the guy and went down into a crouch before the downed girl.

Gently he nudged her shoulder. "Sakura…" Naruto couldn't help but freeze up when she started to move. It wasn't much though; just enough for a few strands to slip away from her face to fan out a bit upon the tiled flooring. His blue eyes took in the flush to her face, eyes closed and an odd expression tinting her face. However what really caught the blonde's attention was the dry flakes on her nose. He reached a hand forward to brush it away and was surprised when the stuff barely had a texture and slid off her nose onto the side of his index finger without friction. He narrowed his eyes upon recognizing what the stuff actually was once he brought it closer to his eye level. And he wasn't sure as to how he should feel about it. The blonde used his sleeve to clear off the rest of the powder from Sakura's nose before calling for Kiba and yanking the dog-lover's head down by the collar of their shirt when the teen was close enough.

"Oi! What the hell man?"

The blonde held up the section of sleeve he pulled taut over his palm, showing off the white powder staining the cloth. "It's coke, Kiba." Voice hushed and steady.

"Coke?"

"The same shit your girlfriend gave us at that party." Reminded the blonde.

Kiba frowned some. "You're not tryna say it was her who gave it to Sakura, are you?"

"No man, I haven't even seen Yuna here. But I doubt that guy you were grilling slipped it to her either though."

"Why not?"

"She," Naruto motioned to Sakura, "would of had to actually snorted the shit herself."

"Is she dead?" Asked a new voice from the doorway without a hint of real interest to their already mellow toned voice. The comment gained both boy's attention and having them straining a bit to look over their shoulders. It looked a bit comical; at least to someone who wasn't Gaara. The redhead stood there in the same stance except for one hand was gripping the hoodie of the shirt the guy Kiba had been talking to who seemed to be keen on getting away.

"Who the fuck are you?" asked Kiba bluntly. Silence and blank expression was his answer though so the question was redirected to Naruto. "Who's he?"

"Gaara, a friend I met earlier today." Naruto addressed the one of topic now. "And no, she's not dead."

"Kankuro's little brother?" This sparked Gaara's attention. "He's here at this party too. Saw him getting chewed out by his sister downstairs."

"I still don't get how you know that guy." commented Naruto as he placed a bunched up towel under Sakura's head.

"Can say the same bout Yahiko."

The two boys moved away from the bathroom and back into the hallway outside it. They spoke to the guy stuck in place by Gaara and eventually got the man to admit that he had offered her some ecstacy pills because she was looking kinda down, Only that some girl that knew Sakura interrupted and offered her something else but he had stayed close anyways because he thought their female friend was rather pretty, and well, Naruto stopped him there. Kiba shoved the man away and both teens figured out what to do with the girl. Gaara gave the option of just leaving her to her choices only to recive a look from the brunette haired boy and a head shake from the blonde. The later giving an apology to the stoic redhead. This wasn't what he had been expecting at all and he felt bad about nudging Gaara to come with him when it turns out he'd barely have time to convince the guy to not write him off. However when Naruto turned back to address the redhead he was already gone. Making a note to speak with the guy the next time he was at Yahiko's he and Kiba lifted Sakura out of the bathroom; Kiba shifting his hold on her into a pushing motion so Naruto could fully carry her bridal style. They made it through the party-goers and into Naruto's mom's car. Kiba was dropped off at home as the party vibes left him the moment he found Sakura on the floor.

Fifteen minutes later found Naruto laying Sakura down on her bed. She was waking up now, her mumbles quiet as she shifted upon the bed. Naruto stood back to catch his breath then lock the door to pink bedroom before taking a seat beside his still out of it friend. "Sakura..I need you to wake up a bit now for me so I can put you in the shower."

"Shower?" came the disoriented response that had the blonde releasing a relieved breath he didn't know he had been holding. "I don't wanna move…"

"Please? For me? You'll feel better?"

"Promise?"

Naruto nodded when hazy green eyes finally opened up and looked at him. They closed soon after and Naruto took that as permission to pick her up and take Sakura to the bathroom. He hesitated on removing her clothes but having her get sick on top of what she was feeling now helped make the decision. He moved everything on her but her bra and underwear which were thankfully not white and seated her down into the tub after letting the showerhead build up some warmer water to spray. Sakura seemed to relax under the water and requested for the tub drain to be plugged. She stretched out in the bath once the water came high enough to cover her knees. Naruto sat down on the floor beside the tub; his back to it in order to give his friend some privacy. He knew she was wasted but his mind couldn't stop presenting him with the image of her nearly naked before him. It was like that time when she was in that big red tank top of her father's after they re-dyed her hair. Only this time the sight of her was causing a reaction Naruto wasn't sure how to handle and didn't even want to think about it.

"Hmm...do you think he hates me?" Sakura's voice was still quiet but it was bit more lucid enough to break into gutter thoughts rising within the blonde's head.

"Who?" came the semi distracted response.

But instead of getting an answer Sakura continued on as if she wasn't even aware of Naruto asking anything. "I saw him talking to his brother or someone, I understood..I just..." She took a breath and Naruto counted till he heard her breath out again. "..just wanted him to know, you know? Know that I wasn't like the others but he..he just _ignored me_ …"

"What are you talking about? Who ignored you?"

"Naruto…?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not like other girls, am I?"

"Er….no?" The blonde shifted a bit and fought the urge to turn his head to look at her. "Why?"

"Then why does he treat me like that?" she sighed out; her breath fanning over the blonde's ear and making the teen startle upon feeling it. "We were alone too..just us, he didn't have to be so...but no, I get it kinda. I think. Do you?"

He had no idea what she was even talking about. "He was mean to you?"

"Not like you are to him though, you meanie butt." There was a giggle before silence fell.

Naruto wasn't sure what that was supposed to even mean. It implied he knew the person Sakura was talking about no one really popped into the forefront of his mind. The silence grew a bit too long for the blonde's liking so he finally just turned around to see if she was still okay. His eyes couldn't help but dart down to Sakura's chest. She really wasn't all that big but still looked really enticing. He had the sudden urge to brush his thumb over the pressed up part of her breast but she moved down to rest her chin upon the tub's edge; hiding the view and dimming the unexpected urge. Naruto shook his head some and moved to turn back around when he felt a hand catch his shirt. His blue eyes met her hazy green eyes that were steady filling with ushered tears. His body's odd reaction to Sakura suddenly shifted into one of mild panic. "Shit, are you crying Sakura?"

"N-no...but, you think i'm p-pretty, right?"

"Uhh...yeah." He cleared his throat. "Yes."

There was a subtle warning in the form a of a shaky breath before tears started to slid down Sakura's face as she took her lower lip between her teeth to keep any sounds from getting out. Which was a moot point as they both knew she was already crying. Naruto barely had time to react as pale arms were suddenly wrapping around his neck and he was forced to bend awkwardly into the tub a bit to accommodate the straining position. His knees hitting the outside of the tub. Sakura's sobs finally came free into Naruto's shoulder. He remained solid still for a few seconds as she shook slightly against him and took in deep breaths when her body required it. This wasn't something he knew how to handle. Not at all. But he took a breath, reached around her to turn off the water and remove the plug then scooted her closer to him before wrapping his arms around her and lifting her out of the tub. He grunted a bit with the effort to snag a towel off the rack to cover her with while still making his way out of the room. She wasn't much help either as her arms just squeezed tighter and tears continued to come down. Naruto didn't fault her for that though. He set her down but as she refused to move away and instead pressed herself bodily against him he was refused the option of getting to her dresser to get her dry clothes. So he gently unhooked her arms from around his neck only for them to snake around his waist and her head to pressed against his chest. With a sigh, he tugged off his own shirt and with some limb direction managed to get Sakura's arms and head through the right holes without too much fuss. He picked her up again and set her down on the bed after pulling back the covers. And when he made to let go, she prompted for him to stay in a hushed plea that made his expression soften utterly.

"Are you sure?" Naruto stared down at her.

Sakura only nodded in reply but her arms wrapped around the blonde and tugged him down atop her. Her legs were splayed out a bit so the blonde's body pressed down between them; her thighs squeezed his waist as she gave a full body hug that had Naruto's body reacting once more in ways he was not okay with when it came to her. Thankfully, she let up when Naruto promised to stay next to her and lied about their current position being uncomfortable. She snuggled up against his side and rested her head upon his chest; her sobs no longer strong but just shaky breaths. They stayed in a comfortable silence until Sakura broke it with a whispered; "Do you think I came off wrong?"

"To what?"

"Him."

"Who's him though?"

"Sasuke."

Naruto's brows furrowed at the jiggling memory of that name. Itachi shoving the vest at him came to mind but the blonde knew that wasn't right. Then it hit him and he felt a bit stupid for the slow connection. Sasuke, Itachi's brother and the bastard. He almost forgot that was the guy's name. "What about the guy?" He asked rather unwillingly but damn if he was gonna have Sakura cry again because he was being insensitive.

She hit his chest making the blonde grunt out in surprise. "Pay attention, Naruto, this is serious."

"I am…" came the mumbled response. "I just don't get how this is a serious thing though."

"BECAUSE HE HATES ME! I apologized to him for you, he was cool about it so I thought okay, he's not a mean guy after all and I tried a few times to make some small talk with him but he's either always too busy to or those girls are _always_ butting in. And-"

"And this is serious how?"

Sakura shot him a look which was ruined a bit do to it's faint sluggishness. "He probably thinks I'm like one of those other girls but I'm not! But..but, i can't get the time to convince him of that. And..and-" she broke off into a shakier breath as her eyes closed up making Naruto tense some.

He sighed inwardly and started to run his fingers through her hair in what he hopped was a calming way to her. He officially didn't like it when she cried. And it bugged him even more to know it that bastard's fault to boot. Sakura's second round of crying faded out over a few minutes into an even breathing. She had fallen asleep from the strain of the cocaine and all the crying. It made Naruto wonder if she snorted before but he doubted it. He was still going to ask in the morning or whenever she woke up. For now though, he toed off his shoes and got under the covers with her and closed his eyes; falling asleep almost instantly upon listening to her breathing.

* * *

Sakura woke up to something pressing down upon the bed beside her feet. She couldn't recall how she got in bed or if this was even her own bed until the familiar scent to her sheets eased the spark of worry. She groggily blinked her eyes open and looked around. It was her room. The only thing a bit out of place was the frowning face of her best friend staring at her. She rubbed her eyes and glanced at the alarm clock beside her bed. _1:15 pm_. "Naruto? When'd you get here?"

"Awhile ago." Answered the blonde, a look of concern sliding onto his face. "How you feeling though?"

She looked a tad confused at the question but replied with a positive. Something that made Naruto nodded once to but left Sakura having the odd feeling she was missing something. More so when her friend's expression returned to that frown."Um...is something wrong?"

"You tell me, Sakura." replied Naruto as he dropped a few sheets of paper upon her lap. "Tell me honestly, was last night your first time?"

"Doing what?" came the cautioned response to the blonde's stern tone.

"Cocaine."

There was a moment of silence before Sakura denied doing it. She explained only having a few drinks with Kiba and some girls and that was it. Naruto's expression deepened and it caused her to quiet down but sit up in bed with her legs drawing up to her chest. It was then she noticed the shirt she had on and the lack of one on her best friend. She sighed deeply and pressed her face into the back of her knees when she realized Naruto knew more than he was actually letting on."Okay, I did some at the party but my first time was the night we met Yuna."

"Have you snorted in between those times?"

"No…"

"Then what the hell is this?" Naruto tapped one of the papers that were actually marked homework; all with numbers between 62 and 71. "Some of these even _I_ did better on than you, Sakura. That's just wrong."

"I wasn't feeling good those days…."

"You're really gonna sit there and lie to me? I may have stupid moments but I'm far from being an actual idiot." With that said the blonde stood to move around the bed and parked his butt upon the floor to put on his shoes before getting up making his way toward the bedroom door. "Feel better Sakura." He made to turn the knob only to have Sakura's voice pause his movements and have his head turning to glance her over a shoulder. "Something else you wanna deny now?"

"No…"Sakura shook her head as looked at her friend pleadingly. "Look, I didn't mean to lie to you but I didn't want you to know…"

"So you rather lie to my face?" came the blunt retort. "Nice."

"Stop that, I'm trying to talk to you here."

"Right." Naruto turned on his heel, propped his bare back against her door, and crossed his arms over his chest as he bore his gaze down on her from across the room. "I'm listening."

She took in a breath. "I really wasn't feeling good though...not in the flu or feeling sick kind of way either." She propped her chin upon her knees but her green eyes focused upon the red bedspread. "You weren't talking to me, Kiba's more your friend sometimes than mine and Sai, Sai and I hang out sometimes but he just doesn't understand the things I was going though. More so when Sasuke was brought up." She circled a wayward strand behind her ear sighing softly before taking a glance to Naruto. "I was just feeling really alone...and it was starting to hurt."

"So you did coke?" asked Naruto with a raised brow not letting the guilt that sprung up in his chest to sway him. "Thats pretty dumb, don't you think?"

"I know...but when Yuna gave me some, it really helped make things better."

"However temporary, yeah?"

She didn't reply to that. Naruto released a sigh. He dropped his arms and came back over to her. He crouched down beside her seated form and cupped her face gently. His blue eyes staring into her watery green. "Promise you won't do it again and i'll forget you ever did to start with." Sakura slumped into him and a sob sounded. "I'm sorry I ignored you...this wouldn't of happened if I didn't." He rubbed gentle circles on her back. "Let me make it up to you?"

"You don't have to, Naruto...but can we just do something together?"

"Yeah, got anything in mind?"

Her head nodded against his shoulder. They broke apart so Sakura's words weren't so muffled and Naruto didn't have to remain in a crouch. She mentioned a tryouts game at their school for this afternoon and the two decided to go just them. Naruto called his mother who wasn't too happy about her lack of a car in the driveway but understood when Naruto explained how Sakura got really sick and couldn't get home by herself while the girl of their conversation got dressed in the bathroom. Her thanks for the loaned shirt still lingered upon his cheek. They gave Sakura's mother a similar story as she wasn't too pleased either but a few conceiving words of how nothing happened between them eased the woman's stern expression. She agreed some fresh air would do her daughter good and bit the two goodbye. Naruto drove them to the school, parked in the lot, and offered his arm to his friend for the walk to the back of of the school. The tryout game was for the soccer team. Naruto only recognized Rock Lee within the five boys lined up to make an attempt for the team. That is until the bastard stepped around the other corner that was dimly visible from the outdoor bleachers he and Sakura sat on with a few other fellow students. He glanced to his female friend and relaxed a bit upon seeing she hadn't noticed the guy yet. The mock game went pretty well, Sakura cheered on with the others, putting a light feeling within Naruto's chest whenever he saw her smile. All good things had to come to an end though as the bastard came onto the scene and the dynamic of the tryouts seemed to shift suddenly. He couldn't help groan, receiving a look from Sakura that prompted him to ask if she knew the bastard was gonna be there.

"Well no, I kinda heard around he liked the sport but I didn't think he'd actually try out for the team."

"You cool if we leave soon?"

She blinked. "Oh, um sure…?"

Naruto thanked her and slung his arm around her shoulders and while the bastard was taking his turn to show off he guided her off the bleachers. They walked behind the bleachers and headed back for the school. Upon coming up to the back wall of the school, the blonde mentioned having to use the bathroom. Sakura offered to wait out the restroom for him but Naruto made a crude joke about her wanting to his junk to which she made a face at and demanded the keys to the car so she could listen to the radio while waiting. He waved at her before pulling open the backdoor while she kept on walking along the dirt path leading to the the front of the school, and slipped in. He leaned against the wall beside the doors and waited a bit. Turned out he didn't have to wait long as luck seemed to be on his side at the moment as the one he was waiting for pushed open the back door and walked across the threshold.

"Oi."

Sasuke paused in his steps to look over his shoulder at the voice; dark eyes narrowed faintly at the sight of the annoying blonde pushing off the wall and walking toward him in long strides. However before the Uchiha could ask what the other wanted he found himself reacting by pure reflex when tanned hands roughly seized his shirt; making him drop the soccer ball he had under his arm. Sasuke's back made a harsh and sudden contact with the row of lockers to his left; a lock digging a bit painfully into his back as the blonde loomed over him with a glare. "Was that necessary, moron?" Spat the Uchiha as he yanked the other's grip off of him.

"S'course." Replied the blonde smoothly. "Gotta make sure I got your full attention after all."

"This again?"

Naruto glared down at the shorter teen. "Don't start with that shit, bastard. I'm here just to give you a clear unmistakable warning."

Sasuke withhold the urge to snort in disbelief and instead relaxed his stance so he was leaning against the lockers of his own free will and in a way that projected just how little he cared. "Oh?" The sound was cut off at the end by a rushed grunt when the blonde slammed their hands upon his shoulders; gripping his shoulders in a way that instantly brought forth a mild ache. "Let go, moron. Your going to ruin another good shirt that cost most than your whole wardrobe."

"Listen and listen good, asshole." Naruto nearly growled low into the boy's face. "Stay clear of Sakura, if she comes up to you; treat her like your fuck'in mother if you have to, then get her gone. I don't wanna hear anymore shit about you from her, got it?"

"How about you listen? One, I don't know who you're talking about. Two, I could careless." Sasuke shoved off the other's hold on him and pushed them out of his personal space. "And three, my business is my own so do butt out and stay clear of me yourself."

There was a moment of silence as the two stared each other down.

The raven dusted off his clothing and straightened up with a forward step that made the blonde back up one so they didn't touch further. He wasn't sure who Sakura was but his brain gave a dim nudge in the back of his mind hinting that he might. Maybe the she was the moron's girlfriend and he was feeling jealous? This wasn't the first guy to come at him accusing Sasuke of _stealing_ their wayward girlfriend. "I don't have time for jealous losers, fan-girls even more so and if she's talking about me to her boyfriend, then she must be one. Not my problem." Sasuke stated with utter disinterest before he moved to walk pass the taller teen and made it a few paces before their voice interrupted the silence hanging in the empty hallway.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Don't care."came the simple response without a backward glance even given.

"That's fine, just keep away from her or you'll be seeing me again soon, Uchiha."

Sasuke almost froze up in surprise at the unexpected closeness of the other's voice. He turned his head to look over his shoulder faintly and inwardly startled at the blue hues boring into him with a stern steady gaze he recalled being feet away just a second ago. Damn he really disliked this guy. If it was't for his father he would of made sure the blonde's face was imprinted with his fist. However, Uchiha's do not brawl. He took a single side step and sneered. "Personal space, if you could learn to remember it in that thoughtless brain of yours"

"Shut up." Snapped Naruto as the raven turned on their heel to face him once more. "Last warning for you. I'll fuck up you up so bad if you hurt her, make her cry again cause you can't suck up that asshole-ness instead of spreading it and if I hear that you were mean to Sakura again for no fuck'in reason…" Here the blonde grinned rather menacingly, "your precious personal space will be the last thing you'd be thinking of."

"Tch. For a girlfriend less guy, you sure do seem jealous. Then again, you must be used to that feeling."

"Doesn't surprise me you wouldn't understand it when one friend has the back of another." Replied the blonde with an unpleasant smile. "Lonely little Uchiha brat, a grade-A asshole in a room filled with money grubbers and no real friends. Must be lonely at the top, _then again you must be used to that feeling._ "hissed Naruto before giving one last prompting glare before knocking his shoulder into the raven haired teen's as he walked passed them in a brisk walk to the school's entrance rather than backtracking to the original way he came.

Sasuke watched the blonde go. There was an odd urge to grit his teeth as the moron's last words echoed within his head." Tch, loser." He stepped up to the discarded ball and kicked it half-attempted skill down the hallway and out the same doors the blonde had exited from.

Sakura nearly jumped when the driver's side door was suddenly pulled out and Naruto got in. She blinked at her friend then checked the time. "Did you eat some bad food or something? You were in there for almost ten minutes, you know."

"Eh well, somethings just don't settle well, ya know?" replied the blonde as he pulled out of the school parking lot and onto the main road. She nodded in reply and turned up the radio when the song _Cheerleader_ by _Omi_ came on. Naruto glanced to her when she began to sing along to the song when the chorus came on. The smile on her face was full; nothing like the wobbly lower lip and watery sad eyes from last night. This was how Sakura should always be. Happy, content and enjoying her weekend out rather then inside feeling depressed. He couldn't help but glance in his review mirror at the shrinking sight of their high school. He'd be damned if that asshole ever made Sakura cry again.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know some of you are going to think what was the point of Gaara even going? Well his presence within the story will make sense in the next two chapters or so. Won't say for sure, but I promise everything that was brought up in this chapter has a place. Although I do think the bit between Sasuke and Naruto could of been a bit more tense but I wasn't sure how to make it so without it taking up too much time that even Sakura would get suspicious.

 **HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER!**

And as I always say around now **; look forward to the next chapter : D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

 **Extra:** I know it has been months since my last update. A lot has happened...and unfortunately nothing good. My writing, along with many other things, I couldn't bring myself to do. Or even recall how to do to be utterly honest. My writing style may have changed because of it but I hope I kept to the same flow as previously written. I've re-read through two previous chapters and I winced at the typos and unclear scenes. This story is my first ever chapter story and I want to feel pride in it but looking back I feel I rushed it, said way more than needed, and mingled the original plot with whatever had sprung into my mind right then and there.

I know I have said I will go back and edit only to not fully go through all chapters because I found it tiresome and simply wanted to continue onward. I **will** be shifting through the chapters so they make more sense and editing along as I go. If I winced when reading over some chapters I **know** many of you readers have probably **cringed**. Or gave up reading the story completely. I apologize fully for the lack of full enjoyment and/or interest of this story due to that.

Sorry for the length of this **A/N,** enjoy the chapter and my deep apologies for the **very** belated chapter update.

* * *

It was an extended pitched tone that woke her. Green eyes blearily fluttered over the room before landing upon the pink device. She swiped away the lock screen to view the text. It was Yuna. Seeing who it was front sent a mixture of emotions through her. An odd excitement she couldn't name but brought forth the phantom feelings of what her friend gives her for those down moods...and also a guilty feeling for wanting to feel such a way again after having made that promise to Naruto almost a week ago. She chewed her bottom lip as her eyes skimmed the words uon opening the text message. The soft mound of her bottom lip became squished as she bit down harder as a nervousness coiled in her stomach upon seeing the numbers at the end.

 **Yuna:** _. I thought i cud pul sum strings but it was a no-go. Im sry but do u think u can get me $200 by monday?_

Sakura dropped the phone onto her stomach and promptly rolled over. Pressing her face into the pillow and breathing deep. She knew she shouldn't of kept the topic going when Yuna brought it up by asking how she was feeling without the stuff two days ago. She had gotten nervous when Yuna told her that her friend who lends her the stuff needed money for the last amount. Sakura could admit she had been getting worried when Yuna said the amount but was eased in the chance that whoever gave it Yuna might consider a discount. Seeing this message though changed that luck around. Luckily Sakura had the amount saved up but it meant she couldn't ask her mother for lunch money now. Her mother couldn't know of this. She made Yuna promise not to tell Naruto. He wouldn't understand. Yuna did though and she owed her friend for going out of her way for her. Pulling her face out of the pillow she replied she had the money saved.

Feeling awake now she got out of bed. Her legs felt odd but what was more so was how her fingers seemed to twitch. She shrugged it off. Moving toward her mirror Sakura checked her appearance. Clean face if really tired looking. Her hair was a definite mess. Feeling a sudden rush to her head she decided against styling it and just swept it up into a top bun. She went about putting on a pair of sweats over her sleep shorts. It was then her phone went off again followed by another ding that drew her attention. The first she figured was Yuna; the second made her stomach burst with butterflies as she read the _New Message from Sasuke._

 **Sasuke:** _Heyy cant chill 2day gotta do stuff with my dad. I'll be there 2maro mornin for school. C u l8r_

Only to come down when she recalled dimly who actually owned that phone number. Sakura sent a quick ok. She went to Yuna's message; green eyes glancing to her underwear drawer where she kept her savings. Yuna wanted to get the money today. Sakura couldn't understand why she changed her mind so suddenly but asked where to meet up. As she waited for a reply she sent another text to Naruto of spending the day shopping with her mother.

"Shoot, Kiba!"

She completely forgot the dog-lover would know if she hung out with Yuna. They were dating. She brought up his contacts and called repeatedly til the boy answered with an annoyed sleep coated; "What?"

"Hey! I'm gonna hang out with Yuna today."

There was a yawn. "Congratulations? I'm gonna go back to bed now if that's all-"

"No no, I need you to not tell Naruto."

"...Why?"

Sakura ignored the tone in that deep voice. It almost sounded like he was suspicious of her which made no sense but she didn't bother to pay it any mind. " _Because_ I'm shopping to get him a gift." came the smooth on the spot lie.

"His birthday already passed though." Some shuffling sounded followed by a sigh and another sound that made Sakura pull a disgusted face.

"EW! Kiba are you seriously peeing with a girl on the phone!?"

"Heh, ya say that like I give a shit." A flush sounded. "If you get off my phone in 10 seconds I won't tell Naruto."

"Thank yo-"

"9...8.."

"Gosh you are _so_ _not_ a morning person!"

"Nope, 4...3.."

Sakura ended the call with a glare to her phone as if the jerkwad could see it. At least she knew Kiba would keep his word. The jerk. Geezes it amazed her how that boy had as many friends as he did. Shaking her head some she checked her appearance, changed quickly as she found it lacking, and applied some light makeup before bidding her mother goodbye. The walk to the train was nice and quiet. It took her less time than expected to reach the meetup spot; her heartbeat speeding up in nervousness. What if Yuna didn't show? Sakura couldn't say she was all that comfortable knowing she had $200 bucks in her pocket. The ride was a smooth ten minute trip. She breathed out a relieved sigh upon spotting the back of Yuna's form outside the cafe she had mentioned being just outside the satation. Her forming smile fell upon seeing her friend talking to another person.

An older looking man.

Feeling nervous once more she swallowed ot down it and crossed the street to the pair. "Hey Yuna!"

Yune turned to her with a big smile. Sakura waved back as she hopped onto their sidewalk. The two girls hugged. Yuna asked the pink haired girl to turn around as she complimented Sakura's outfit; gaining a laugh. The brunette giggled too before motioning to the man beside her. The man was definitely older. Taller than both girls but slender build even under the hoodie and vest. He had brushed back hair, heavy grey eyes in an angled face, and an air around him that made Sakura's forgotten nervousness from seeing Yuna return full force. The man's opening smile doing nothing to put the feeling coiling in her stomach at ease.

"As my dear Yuna said, my name is Natsu. You must be Sakura." The man's eyes swept over her. "Befitting name. I like the hair color."

"Thank you."

"Anyways Sakura, is it okay if we go somewhere else instead of the cafe?" Yuna gave an apologetic look. "I forgot I promised to give some sugar to Natsu _buuuuuut_ I can't really do that in a cafe."

Sakura blinked. "Sugar?" Yuna tapped her nose discreetly. "Oh! Oh...umm...I guess that's fine. It's not far is it? I have to shop for a gift for Naruto." She added feeling uncomfortable with this sudden change in plan.

"It won't take long at all! And for being so cool about this I'll give you some too!"

And a car ride later they were stepping into a house. Going down some stairs into a cozy but roomy gameroom type basement fitted with a big t.v, open bar, and plush seating. Sakura felt uneasy as she took the offered seat on the couch. Natsu sitting on the other end with Yuna in the middle. They talked a bit before the brunette offered to get some drinks. Natsu grabbed her wrist, tugging her down, speaking in a low tone into her ear. Yuna's went from startled to confused then flicked to Sakura before she nodded in understanding. She left the two after getting a baggie from the bar and dropping it on the coffee table with a smile to Sakura.

"Is that all for you?" Sakura couldn't help but comment upon seeing the amount. "I've never seen so much before..."

There was a laugh beside her. "No no, I never use so much of my own goods. This, I am willing to share with you, my dear."

Natsu's smile this time was lip-sealed and seemed more genuine somehow. He made a kinda _may-I_ gesture to which Sakura nodded to. He cleared off the glass table and plucked the baggie to shake out a bit of the cocaine; just enough. A card was used to divide and section off the powder into lines til 6 lines were presented. Natsu tapped the card against the table to get the mini grains off before turning to look at the girl beside him. He shifted a bit closer; pulling out an unopened straw from his vest pocket. "Here, ladies first."

"Oh-no I couldn't. I umm, made a promise," Sakura gently shook her head, green eyes moving from the papered straw, to the man, and to the coke. Her fingers curled into fists against her knees. "and I still have to pay Yuna for-"

"Say no more." Natsu set the straw onto the table but soon held up a fingers in a sign to wait a moment. "Why don't you try this? Not breaking a promise if it's not the same thing, right?"

"Well..I.."

He tilted the small gel like pill held between his index and thumb a tiny bit. "I promise, this is actually much better for you than that crap." The hand was extended to Sakura. "I should know, I've tried both and this one doesn't mess you up. Also rather unnoticeable in most situations unlike coke." Still seeing the girl's unsure expression, he verbally nudged a bit more. "It won't hurt to give it a try, it's like taking a pain reliever, pop it it, swallow, and done. No one would anyone since there no residue to worry about."

Sakura took the pill and looked it over in her grasp. "You say no one will know?" Her eyes looked to him once more. "If this is really like a pain reliever type, it's not illegal and considered a drug, right?"

"Definitely not illegal."

"Does it do anything though then?"

Here Natsu smiled once more. "As I said, it's better than coke. Breaths a new life into, my dear. All your nervousness gone, you can feel utterly confident on this stuff, and trust me when I say it gets you to the places you want to be but had fear holding you back from getting there. It's a wonder pill, really. No unusual side effects either"

Sakura said nothing as her mind rolled. She wouldn't be breaking her promise to Naruto if she did this. It wasn't illegal after all! If this guy was comparing it to regular over-the-counter medicine than it must be ok. And it sounded good. This was like a brave pill. She could become a lioness instead of being stuck as a kitten. A little kitten that needed Naruto to feel safe at parties or public places. A kitten that was too shy to do the things she felt _she could_ do. She could be a lioness that _was_ capable of getting what she wanted. A lioness that knew how to play without a care like her friends. A lioness that was brave, strong, beautiful and ready for whatever. Sakura could feel a blooming warmth spread into her from these thoughts as she stared at the pill. Her mind racing with things she'd do differently; and one such thing was Sasuke Uchiha. If this didn't have the side-effects she noticed Yuna's stuff gave her than she really could be the girl for Sasuke and still be the girl Naruto knew her as. Only better.

She was drawn from her thoughts as the man, Natsu she recalled the name, tapped her with the straw.

"You can always try a line and then the pill. Compare the two and see how you like either or."

"I would like that, is that okay?"

He smiled once more. "Of course."

It was just as she finished a second line did Yuna return. The brunette set three cans of soda and two water bottles onto the table a little ways from Sakura's dunked head. Her eyes watched the pink haired girl a moment until her attention was taken by the sole male there. Natsu tugged her around the waist to sit upon his lap. A front touched his slim lips when Yuna pushed herself off to sit beside him instead. She pointedly looked to Sakura then gave a curious look to him. She watched as he raised a hand out of Sakura's view to make a _shh_ signal without fully bringing the digit to his lips; followed by a wink. A smile touched her lips.

"I'm sorry it took me so long, I got a call from a friend. She's having boy trouble."

"Boy trouble?" Sakura asked as she sat up fully, discarding the straw on the table. "What happened if you don't mind me asking?"

"Maybe you can help actually!" Yuna leaned over Natsu who was seated between them. She made sure to angle herself in a way that kept the other girl from seeing the man's hand slip under the back of her shirt. "TO get you caught up, she used to cry a lot because she was so frustrated with herself, ya know. She really liked this boy but whenever she had the chance to talk to him she's fumble fansticaly."

"Oh no…"Sakura shook her head some. "I know how that is."

"She was so upset that she made such a fool of herself. She kept crying about it." The brunette went on. "She felt so trapped inside her own self. But now it seems the guy can't get enough of her that she doesn't know what to do to get him to give her some space."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked confused.

"Well, I helped her out how I do you when you need a little boost to brighten your day only I gave her this pill that Natsu here recommended and it worked like a charm." Yuna smiled brightly then shook her head fondly as she continued to speak. "Unfortunately it worked a little to well and now that the boy has seen her out of her shell he's like completely hooked on her!" She laughed, leaning into Natsu's form in a sign to laugh along with her.

Sakura's green eyes lowered from her friend's amused face to the pill she still held in hand. She looked from it to Yuna and back again. Natsu's words echoing in her head. This would be perfect if it helped Yuna's friend. It did remind her of her own boy trouble. Only she couldn't see a downside of having too much of Sasuke's attention on her. "Do you mean this pill?" She raised the pill into view. "Natsu gave it to me to try."

"Yeah! That's the one, it's pretty amazing I think!" A nudge to Yuna's side and a hidden pointed look. "I haven't seen a downside to this stuff; she's pretty happy despite having her crush all over her. "She laughed once more.

A hand reached for the water bottle. The pill was swallowed down with a gulp of liquid. Sakura exhaled a breath. She looked back at the two others and smiled; feeling lighter already. "There."

"Perfect." Natsu smiled back. "Now onto business, hm?"

"Business?"

"Of course, you owe 200 don't you?"

"Oh yes!" Sakura pulled out the money from her pocket. Happy to not have to walk around with it but a bit discouraged to give it up. 'Here."

Both girls watched as the older male counted the money. He folded the bills over and tucked them into an inside vest pocket before setting his eyes upon Sakura once more. A small frown touching his lips as he tilted his head a bit. "I, uhh, don't want to sound mean, but- oh wow this is gonna be awkward, but uh.."

"What is it?" Sakura asked worriedly. "You okay?"

"I think there's been a misunderstanding, my dear."

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't cove the price for the pill nor the two lines you did."

Green eyes looked on confused. "I don't understand..I thought-"

Natsu's eyes widen as he seemed to realize something. "Oh no..you really did misunderstand! My apologies but those weren't for free."

Said girl's eyes widen. Her lips parted as her body froze despite the tingles she could feel in her limbs. "I...I'm so sorry! I don't..I don't have anymore money on me."

"That _is_ a problem. For you see, that was the last pill I had, and I was under the impression when you tested the two of them that you had the money to cover it. I can't just give this stuff away for free, you understand? It's a business and it's how I get by day to day myself."

The tingled turned into a warming rush. It flowed upward into the brain and swept a relaxing shudder down the body. Sakura felt suddenly so good. Her heart beat faster as she flooded with energy and thoughts of things she could do it was hard to focus on Natsu's words. She knew she owed this man though and it was her fault for not being clear. Mistakes happen, it wasn't a big deal she felt. The feeling overriding the worry that struggled to make itself known from under the pressuring dominance of the drugs. "I understand. I'm so sorry! What can I do to right this?"

Her words would of went on, gaining speed as she spoke, if Natsu didn't press a finger to the girl's lips. "Next time you see Yuna here outside of your little school, give her the money."

"Alright! I'm so very glad that's settled. I wouldn't wanna be the reason your business started going down and you couldn't live."

"Me neither, my dear. Now, it's gotten pretty I think we should all get home. I'll drive you to the train, Sakura, but if you want to use the restroom it's just upstairs by the kitchen."

Sakura nodded her thanks with a beaming smile. Her feet stumbled slightly but not enough for her to have taken notice. Nor any notice of the watchful grey eyes of the man. When her steps faded up the steps, Yuna's form appeared from a dpor just by the bottom steps. She waited for the faint sound of the bathroom door to shut before walking up to Natsu. Letting the man pull her onto his lap. Her own arms coming to rest upon his shoulders as she looked down at him.

"You will text her the amount of 300 the moment we drop her off. Be sweet and _friendly_ about it. Make _sure_ she agrees to the amount." His hands squeezed up the younger's sides then down to curve over her ass. "I want it all in written form just incase the little girl backs out or blacks out."

"It'll be done, sir."

"And Yuna," Natsu pressed a light kiss to her lips. "no names dropped."

"Of course."

He claimed her mouth this time.

* * *

 **A/N:** End of chapter 13. Shorter than previous chapter but more to the point of the story plot. Natsu is a OC and has a big place in this story as the obvious Drug Dealer bad guy that he is. No more characters will be added; in fact a few previous ones will actually be removed. Such as the mention of Hinata, Shino, Gaara's brother and random students tagged with a known name just because really. Sasuke's friends are not main characters but do play a role in the story just not as much as Naruto's friends do. The members of Akatsuki and Gaara are the same level of importance as Naruto's friends; maybe even more so.

This story I can tell you is going to take a dark turn. It will be lengthy but kept to the point of the plot as this chapter was. I hope you look forward to it as I do getting the chance to write it.

R&R would be greatly appreciated!

& THANKYOU FOR STICKING WITH THIS STORY! 3

 **Chapter 14 already done.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

 **Extra:** I do apologies if this chapter seems like the story is going faster but that is somewhat my aim. To get to the main points of the story and the progression to the end. There are time jumps; as the start of this chapter will show. **Anyways enjoy it!**

* * *

Kiba stared and stared some more until the one he was so focused on squirmed in their chair. A displeased expression grew upon his face as the other's green eyes started to avoid his direction. He leaned over suddenly and snapped his fingers in front of their face.

"Oh my god!" Sakura finally snapped. "What _is_ your problem? You've been doing that for two freaking weeks!"

"Just checking is all."

"Checking for what exactly?"

"If you're coherent."

The bemused look on Naruto's face shifted into a frown. Naruto sat himself upright as he leveled a disapproving look at his best friend. "Lay off a bit would you?"

"Whatever." Brown eyes slid off Sakura and onto the other. "She's been using since that party back in October and we _never_ knew. Who's to say she actually stopped just because she _promised_ she would." Naruto opened his mouth but Kiba shook his head sternly. "Think bout it. She's probably hooked on the stuff already and i _really_ can't see her quitting cold-turkey after this long."

"Wow Kiba…" muttered Sakura after staring agape at the brunette before getting up and shoving her way out of the cafeteria.

Naruto watched her go as he knew from past experiences that he'd just be brushed off if he talked to her. So instead he focused his attention onto Kiba who sat back in his chair and took a deep sip of his soda. The guy looked less ticked now as if Sakura leaving took away some of the dog-lover's anger. He understood Kiba's concern but not how he saw fit to show it. "Wasn't that a bit harsh? Calling her pretty much a drug addict without proof."

"I do have proof." Stated Kiba. "Yuna wouldn't lie to me about what she saw."

"Yuna?"questioned the blonde.

"Yeah." Kiba stood up, Naruto rising from his own sea as well, and gathered up his trash. "Apparently Pinky's was snorting a lot since that party. Even during school hours. Yuna thought we already knew so that's why she didn't think to tell me or you."

"That can't be true. It's _Sakura_." Naruto said the name a tad slowly as if drawing out his point. "The girl who bites her fingernails in stress over getting a report card after acing _all_ her tests. Same chick who refuses to go anywhere new without one of us getting dragged along. She's a freakin' doe, man."

"Yeah. A _doe_ that gets her white spots via coke snorting. Just because she's been clear these past couple days doesn't change the fact she used behind our backs without a word." The brunette shook his head as he picked up his bag and walked with their best friend to the cafeteria doors. "Look Naruto, I get that you're crushing on her now but don't let those new fuzzy feeling keep you from realizing that _people can change_ , man." He tossed his trash into the nearby bin; eyes returning on back onto his friend just in time to see their brows furrow and mouth open. "And don't deny the crush, buddy. You've gotta be blind not see the way you've been looking at her these past months."

Naruto just stared.

Kiba patted the blonde on the shoulder "Later though dude, Yuna wanted to meet up before the bell rang."

And Naruto was left there in the hallway just outside the cafeteria with a scowl on his face.

He _did not_ have a thing for Sakura. Sure he noticed some physical changes but honestly what other teenage boy wouldn't? Besides Sai. Homos don't count. He released a deep sigh and brushed back his bangs. Fisting the yellow strands a bit as his eyes glanced to the hallway clock. He nearly growled at the time. The one time this week he didn't have to deal with a scruffy tutoring session during lunch and everyone dips early. "...Well fuck."

"What would your mother say?"

Naruto startled at the deep voice to his left. Kakashi stood there with his trademark smile, hands stuffed into the pocket of his grey suit vest, and this giddy air that made Naruto take a sidestep away. "...To what?"

"Sex with your teacher of course!" came the almost borderline cheery reply.

"Are you serious?"

"Well you're the one who propositioned me, blondie." the older male said with a disinterested scratch to their nose. "So you tell me hmm?"

"Don't you have freshmen to go scare?" Naruto replied giving his teacher an odd look.

"Are you insinuating that I should leave you alone?"

"Yes."

Kakashi was suddenly far too close. Naruto's steps stumbled as he jerked backward to keep the distance. The former grinned, all white teeth, and wolfish. "Why Naruto only if you were this bold when it came to answering questions in class." Nature said nothing to that gaining a dramatic sigh. "Haven't been having any tussles in classrooms lately with a certain little raven have you?"

"You _know_ I've been staying clear of that bas-" Naruto quickly ended the line there at the man's sudden forward lean into his face. The blonde's brow twitched in annoyance. "And _why_ do you make everything sound so wrong?"

"You're a teenage boy."

"Yeah, and?"

"You're equally as perverse."

Now it was Naruto's turn to sigh.

"Maa maa don't look so put out my duckling! Class is about to begin!"

"Argh! I just spent my last moments of freedom with a teacher!"

Kakashi's arm draped over the blonde's shoulders. "Let's get to class shall we?"

"God I hate-

The bell sounded.

* * *

After escaping whatever _that_ was Sakura debated going to the nurse's office to play off being sick. She looked it enough. Her eyes reflected puffy back at her along with a flushed face. She looked a mess. A stupid dog made her cry. She scoffed. As if Kiba had any right to say what he did to her. She hadn't snorted any coke, well not since two weeks ago with Yuna and Natsu, but that wasn't the same as that. Thinking about the man made her lower her arms upon the sink counter; fingers cupping her nose. She owned him so much. Yuna had accidently given her four more pills a few days later from that meet up. Sakura had been waiting for the right time to give them back. There was _no way_ she could afford to cover them. A thought came to her suddenly. Green eyes peered over her lowering fingers into the bathroom mirror. She could afford _one_ though.

Just one.

What was not having lunch for another week?

She could always eat when she got home. Her stomach rumbled lightly as if to remind her of the fact it hadn't eaten a lunch during school hours or even meals when she hung out with the boys since meeting Natsu. Shaking her head dismissively Sakura tugged up her shoulder bag and fished out her purse. She took out the little container she kept the pills in and eyed them. The last time she took one was back then with Yuna and Natsu. She had felt so wonderful and just like a Lioness. Why continue to feel like this just because of stupid Kiba of all people? She was sick of being that wimpy kitten!

These pills weren't drugs anyways. Weren't even illegal. She was still keeping her promise! With her mind made up the pink haired girl turned on the faucet, cupped some water, and took down a pill. Sakura washed her face a bit, reapplied the eyeliner she had on, and nodded to herself upon fixing her hair a bit. "You're a lioness, the world is your yarn girl!" She blew a kiss to her reflection and promptly strolled out of the girl's bathroom already feeling better.

It was still lunch time. She walked the halls not wanting to return to the cafeteria. Naruto was most likely still there with that jerk but she knew he would defend her. She was his friend first after all no matter how close dog boy thought he was to their blonde friend. She came first and would always be first. They had that promise at the end of summer too. A smile spread over Sakura's lips as she recalled it and Naruto's reaction to it. He had thought she was kidding but he had kept to the promise. She giggled. Naruto did make a pretty good knight...but Sasuke made a better prince. Speaking of Sasuke, Sakura was quite sure she just heard his voice.

Slowing her steps she kept an ear out for where his voice was coming from. She pinpointed it to an ajar door she knew lead to the gym having been here for school assemblies. Sasuke she knew never came this way, he was on the soccer team after all- or at least aiming to join. So her curiosity was spiked further. She nudged the door open a bit more and peered into the overly spacious room. It was easy to spot Sasuke. Darting out again, she pulled out her compact mirror to check herself before tugging down the v of her red t-shirt and fluffed up her skirt a bit. Nodding to herself, she put the mirror away, and peered back into the room at Sasuke.

His back was to her as the school's P.E teacher Gai stood in front of him. The teacher's big hands were moving in motions her mind linked to the same hand movements she'd seen Naruto and Kiba do when they played one on one basketball as she painted her nails on the bleachers to pass time.

 _Is Sasuke going to join the basketball team?_ She wondered to herself silently as she watched the two. She smiled as she saw Sasuke's arms come up, flexing muscles from under the black t-shirt he had on, to copy Gai's moments then give a slow head nod. _He'd look great in the uniform...I wonder if I should join the cheerleading team then?_

She was broken away from her thoughts by Gai's hands suddenly clapping with enthusiasm followed by a cheer of Sasuke's agreement. She guessed he agreed to join the team after all. Seeing that the P.E teacher was giving his trademark goodbye; a thumb up with a big smile that could blind a person Sakura ducked away from the door. She quickly went through the door that lead into this hallway and pretended to walk into the area just as she heard Sasuke's footfalls draw closer. With the right timing, she nearly bumped into the handsome boy. Sadly Sasuke had better reflexes than she thought and managed to stop short just before they made contact. His dark eyes shifted to look down at her; gaze impassive and facial expression lacking. It was a bit disappointing to see. He always seemed to expression when Naruto was around. Why couldn't he be with her? She wasn't able to see another expression on his face at all. Not even a surprised one but then again Sasuke was mysterious like that.

Sakura repressed a light giggle.

Instead she blinked in mock surprise and stepped back. _There, shows I'm not like the other girls who just want to touch you all the time. "_ Sorry, I didn't see you there!"

No answer.

In fact Sasuke started to move to walk around her. She couldn't have that. Sakura faked trying to walk around him too and when he moved to walk the other way she to pretended to have decided to do the same by accident; causing them to actually bump this time. Sakura ignored the annoyed look shot at her and just apologized.

"Are you doing this on purpose?"

She startled at hearing his voice. Geezes it sounded so nice up close. She quickly shook her head. "Of course not, I'm going to be late for class too." Sakura winced inwardly as she recalled where they were. There were no classrooms near this area as it was dubbed the sports level. Even Orochimaru's classroom was a level below this one. She really hoped Sasuke wouldn't notice.

"Right." cane the disinterested tone. "I'm going left."

"Oh okay."

They bumped again.

Black eyes narrowed down onto her. "You _are_ doing this on purpose. What do you want?"

This was _not_ going as she planned.

"I'm sorry I got your left mixed up with my right."

Sasuke said nothing to that. He merely motioned for the girl to step aside silently. This was just ridiculous. Walking by once the path was cleared the Uchiha heir picked up pace to put more space between them. It was a moot move though as the girl seemed to follow which Sasuke found odd since she had been walking in the other direction before. He wasn't going to comment tho; he didn't care long as she left him alone. It wasn't to be though as the girl spoke up again.

"So you're Sasuke, right?"

Did this girl think he was an idiot? She had crossed his path more than once already. He vaguely recalled her giving her name to him. Not that he cared to know it. He didn't deem her question a response. His steps making the only noise his person produced. The stairs were just at the end of this next hall. He was willing to go or up down depending on which set of stairs she picked.

Sakura watched the back of Sasuke's form. He really was good looking and not just in the face. She could see the outline of his body and it was fitting to his tall, dark, and handsome description if a little on the leaner side than board. Naruto was board. She scowled at the random thought. Ugh! Even when not here he was buttig into thingd with Sasuke! "Stupid Naruto…" she mumbled under her breath; pushing that thought away. She cleared her throat.

Then again when it seemed Sasuke didn't hear her.

"Umm..Sasuke-"

"I didn't give you permission to use my given name."

Sakura closed her mouth at that. Surprised. "Of course, of course! I'm sorry, didn't mean anything by it!" She laughed lightly; picking up speed a bit until she was beside the dark haired boy. "Would you let me buy you lunch tomorrow? To make up for my rudeness?"

Sasuke's head didn't even shift a fraction in her direction as he gave his reply. "No. I don't even know you nor am I inclined to."

Before she could say anything more the first warning bell rang. She could only watch as Sasuke's form steadily become harder to keep up with as more students appeared within the hallway as they had reached the stairwell area. She felt a sudden feeling creep over her. It seemed to be crawling from the back of her mind as Sasuke's tone and words reverberated within her head. She quickly shook her head to shake off the uncomfortable feeling. She was being silly. Of course Sasuke wouldn't of wanted to spend his lunch with someone he didn't know well enough yet. They had met before and interacted but she guessed it she was in his position he'd need a few of those before he knew she was a real friend. Sakura has seen how the girls in their school were when it came to Sasuke Uchiha. They had _no shame_.

"I'll just have to prove I'm not like them."

Of course that thought and the determination that arouse with it stayed with her til a little after the start of class. Then the crawling feeling became stronger. Overriding logical thought. Her fingers kept fiddling with her pen as her mind rolled in a growing turmoil. What if Sasuke already saw and dubbed her as just like those girls? She didn't actually have any money to her name to offer him for the lunch. Something she completely forgot. She would of looked _so stupid_ if he had said yes. What if she _already_ looked stupid to him? What was she doing? The uncomfortable feeling strengthened and seeped into her body making her unable to even pretend to be paying attention in class. Her heartbeat sped up. Her breaths came a bit quicker as her mind rushed over her whole interaction with the handsome boy. He _had_ brushed her off like one of those _girls_. Only looked at her when he was forced to; when they collided. Sakura couldn't even recall the bump of their contact. She knew she had felt something though!

Why was she thinking like this?

Where was the Lioness?

Did it only work better if taken with coke?

She withheld the urge to slump over her desk. Her mind was just going. Maybe she had come off wrong? No, she was respectful. He was just too cautious. He didn't know yet that he could _trust her_. That she would be there till the end; to stay. Then why did when their eyes meet it felt like he was completely closed. She was nice to Sasuke, kept her space, spoke to him like he was anyone else she was meeting for the first time. Of course they had met before but she knew Naruto had stolen most of the attention in those times they crossed paths. Why couldn't Sasuke be a bit more open like Naruto? She wouldn't be sitting here feeling such a worrying doubt otherwise.

Sakura raised her hand suddenly. "Excuse me, may I visit the nurse's office? I'm really not feeling well at all."

"You do look rather unwell. Go, be sure to get the homework assignment from a fellow classmate." came the teacher's concerned reply.

Grabbing her bag she tried not to rush out of the room and down the hall. At least not until she was a few steps away from the classroom door. Sakura's shoes clicked lightly against the floor as she ran to the nearest bathroom. Her chest was stuttering, the area directly behind her eyes were stinging, and she couldn't quiet her thoughts. These thoughts that shouldn't be in her head. She flung the door open and tossed her bag onto the floor in a sudden fit. Why was she feeling all these negative things!? Natsu and Yuna both said the pills did the opposite of everything she was feeling right now. How could she face seeing Sasuke again like this? He'd think she was torn up over his rejection of her offer to lunch. Which was stupid because she _understood_ where he was coming from when he gave his reply.

He didn't know her.

Not yet.

"He won't know me like this though!" Sakura whisper hissed to herself.

Her green eyes looked to the mirror. It looked like she was ready to cry. She looked like that pathetic kitten she didn't want to be anymore. The urge to call Naruto was on the cuffs of her mind. He'd know how to help her. He always was there and knew just how to make her feel better. Naruto was her knight. But no, she didn't want a knight. Not a stupid knight! She wanted Sasuke. Her prince. Sakura wiped away the unushered tears and promptly dropped down to get her bag. She took out the container of pills and took two more. The first without a pause and the second with a hesitation she cleared through with the reasoning of the first pill not having took effect at all. Bracing against the counter her breathing slowly calmed. She felt drained all of a sudden despite the tension still felt in her shoulders.

At least that discomfort feeling was retreating.

As was her focus.

Her lips pulled into a frown as her head started to feel like a wiggly worm. It was fuzzy and Sakura couldn't make out a sharper image of her reflection in the mirror. There was like a glow around her. Even the lights and silver metal of the pink stalls had a halo type glow. She could feel that tingle in her fingers like she did back with Yuna and Natsu. A smile touched her lips. It was here. The pill was finally doing what it did last time; guess it really took more than one. Sakura couldn't help the giggle that escaped her as she felt the sudden warming rush again.

She'd show Sasuke she was a lioness he'd want to know.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **R &R would be greatly appreciated ** to help me know if you guys are alright with how the story is going. The plot obviously won't change but the flow and clear up can be assisted or made better.

 **Chapter 15 in the works.**


End file.
